Simple Complications
by lumosmurf
Summary: Sometimes it takes having nothing else to lose for you to realise what you have to gain. Set during Half-Blood Prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Other than a one parter about Sirius&Remus this is the first thing time that I had written anything to be posted on here. It's also the first McGonagall and Hermione fic that I've written. I've been reading many of yours for a VERY long time now and have been feeling inspired. It's no where near as good as anything any of you have written, but I thought I'd share anyway, especially as the McGonagallHermione fandom isn't a particularly large one. **

**I'm sorry there isn't really much McGonagallHermione in the first chapter, but everything that's written is necessary for later chapters. ;) **

**It's based during Half-Blood Prince. **

**Hope you enjoy. x**

* * *

><p>It was the first of September but for once Minerva McGonagall didn't feel excited at the prospect of the start of the new term. In fact she felt quite the opposite.<p>

Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door of her office and she quickly pulled herself out of her own thoughts. "Come in."

She looked up as he entered and felt her eyes flicker towards his hand. She glanced back up at his face and saw that he was watching her with interest and quickly busied herself with some of the paperwork on her desk. He'd seen her looking and she knew that he had, but she wasn't going to acknowledge this unless she had to. Minerva McGonagall was not in the mood for yet another argument about how he got it, or more to the point, his refusal to answer that question.

Luckily for her Dumbledore took notice of her mood and decided not to antagonise her further. Instead he sat down in the chair opposite her and spoke. "I know you're worried that the students won't be safe this year but you have no reason to be. If anything they were in more danger last year with the lack of belief and support from the Ministry of Magic. This year we have them backing us as well. The students are safer here than they are anywhere else."

"Hmm" McGonagall didn't say anything more for a moment, clearly choosing her words carefully. "But Albus the difference was last year, while the Ministry were in total denial about the situation, he didn't want to be seen. He took advantage of the disbelief and used it to do things behind closed doors. Now he has no reason to. He has no reason not to just stroll straight up to the school and..."

"My dear, do you really believe that Voldemort would just wander casually up to the school and start attacking? That has never been his style, you know that."

"Perhaps not, but that doesn't mean that it isn't a very big concern that he no longer needs to keep himself hidden."

Dumbledore said nothing for a moment and Minerva sat there feeling, although still very concerned; a little smug that she appeared to have won this argument. Winning an argument with Albus was a very rare thing. However before she had a chance to contemplate their fate anymore he began to speak again.

"It is a concern, but there is very little we can do about the fact that he is now able to appear in public. The only thing we do have power over is the safety of the students while they are in our care, and that I agree is a concern. I do admit that I have been tempted to do things such as cancel Quidditch matches and stop Hogsmeade visits, but that almost defeats the point of reopening the school."

Minerva looked at him a little amused. "Albus, you're telling me that your reason behind keeping the school open is not to continue to educate the children but to ensure they can still play Quidditch and can have regular trips to The Three Broomsticks?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No that was not quite what I meant dear. My point was more that I wanted to keep things as normal as possible for them all, especially those it will affect the most, and cancelling things such as trips out of the school would, I believe, create unnecessary panic amongst them. I do not want them living out the next school year in fear."

After a moment of hesitation she replied. "Especially those that it will affect the most? You're talking I assume, of Potter, Weasley and Granger?"

He nodded and they both sat in silence once more, allowing their own thoughts to enter their heads for a moment, without having to compose a suitable reply for the other person. Minerva had to admit that she was very pleased that all three of them had made it onto the Hogwarts Express. She had feared that Harry may have been the only person to return, as both Ronald and Hermione's parents had been a little hesitant about allowing them to return at a time of such turmoil. It had not been all that long before Albus had came to find her that she'd received a message from the train informing her that they'd both been seen heading the prefects compartment.

"Everything okay?" he asked suddenly looking at her with amusement.

It was only then that she realised she'd been laughing to herself. She blushed a little and mumbled "sorry I was just thinking about the message I received just before you arrived. I had asked to be informed of whether or not Mr Weasley and Miss Granger had made it to the Hogwarts Express. The message informed me that they had and they'd already created quite a scene having an argument half way up the train. Apparently Ronald decided that it would be amusing to hide half of Hermione's text books and allowed her to spend over an hour panicking and searching for them. When they were spotted she was in the process of having all the hidden text books fly at him and attack."

Dumbledore smiled, not only a little amused by the fact that the two youngsters had already been fighting, but also pleased that it had had such an effect on his friend. "You'll have to keep an eye on those two this year, there are enough injuries in our world at the moment, it would not do to have them creating additional ones amongst themselves. Although that should not be that hard for you; after all you usually keep a very close eye on Miss Granger anyway."

She blushed even more furiously than before and looked quickly back down at her paperwork again. "Can you blame me Albus? She's probably our most talented student; she's definitely the best academically - by a mile!"

He didn't respond, just smiled knowingly at her and then looked at his watch. "It's time for us to start going, the train will be arriving in Hogsmeade in just a few short minutes."

"Of course" Minerva replied standing, she had completely lost track of the time, something that was becoming far too much of a habit at the moment. Without another word to one another they both left the room, with her quickly locking the door behind them once it had been shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone that's read this far! Please review because I'd love to know what you all think. :) <strong>

**As I said I'm sorry there isn't really much HermioneMcGonagall yet but everything in it is needed for later on. I'm about six chapters through at the moment so the next part is available... Well whenever you want it to be really. :) **

**Thanks again to everyone for reading. **

**Chelsey x**

**(p.s. The rating is subject to change.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

**Firstly a huge huge thank you for all the reviews. Honestly when I woke up this morning and saw them all I nearly cried. I love you all so much. 3 **

**BellaSummers: I'd answer your question about who's perspective but you find out in this chapter anyway. ;)**

**I appreciate everyone's patience as far as the character's actually getting together goes. I have to confess that there will be quite a few chapters before anything romantic happens between them, though you will start getting them interacting together now, if only in a small way to begin with.  
>I'm mean, what can I say? ;) <strong>

**Here's chapter two! After all those wonderful reviews I hope I don't disappoint any of you now. **

**Hope you enjoy. :) x  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione took her place in the Great Hall next to Ron and was looking hurriedly around for Harry. Where was he? They hadn't seen him since he'd wandered off while they were on the train. Ron on the other hand didn't seem as worried. Instead he was sitting quite happily piling as much food up on his plate as he could possibly fit.<p>

"You are unbelievable" she snapped at him. "Your friend is missing and all you care about is making sure you fill your stomach."

As she snapped at him McGonagall had walked into the room with all the little first years trailing behind her. Hermione caught her eye and received a questioning, concerned look. She glanced from the empty seat on her left back to her professor, and then pulled a face at her. A nod was returned to her so that she knew she'd been understood.

After the sorting McGonagall took her place on the staff table next to Dumbledore but kept glancing back at the Gryffindor table looking to Hermione and the seat next to her to see if Harry had arrived yet.

Thankfully a couple of minutes after they had began eating, Harry came racing into the room looking as though he'd just been in a fight. After quickly siphoning the blood off him Hermione immediately started her questioning and it didn't stop until Dumbledore started to speak.

Now that she'd got over her initial worry about Harry, while Dumbledore was speaking she took the opportunity to look instead at the woman sitting to his right. She could see that McGonagall was a lot more relaxed now that Harry had reappeared safely and Hermione couldn't help but notice how particularly beautiful she looked that evening. Her hair was in its usual bun, except tonight a little of it hung loosely, framing her face. Her robes were deep scarlet meaning that she matched and blended in with the Gryffindor decorations and also, Hermione noted, they were a little more fitted than usual. She continued to stare at her Professor until she suddenly realised that McGonagall was staring back. Blushing as she met her eyes she quickly looked away, hoping the older woman hadn't known how long she'd been looking at her. Or what she'd been thinking.

After Dumbledore had finished speaking they were all dismissed and allowed to return to their common rooms. However before Hermione had had a chance to leave the room McGonagall had caught up with her and was calling her over to one side. Ignoring their curious looks Hermione told Ron and Harry that she'd meet them in the common room and walked over to the head of Gryffindor, wanting the ground to swallow her whole as she had a feeling she knew what this was going to be about.

However once she reached her Hermione was surprised to see that she wasn't being glared at, or being looked at as though she was strange; instead she was at the receiving end of one of Minerva McGonagall's very rare smiles. Somehow that made her want to blush even greater and she found herself being forced to look at her feet in order to hide her red checks. "Welcome back Miss Granger, and congratulations on such fantastic OWL results."

"Thank you" she found herself blushing even more, but now having a valid reason for doing so decided it was safe to look up at her. McGonagall was smiling at her still, clearly unconcerned about the fact the conversation had started with Hermione staring at her shoes.

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet in my office tomorrow. Lessons don't start until Monday, one of the rare blessings of September 1st this year being a Friday. Therefore I thought we could meet to discuss your options regarding you final two years at Hogwarts."

Hermione felt a little confused. She hadn't been summoned to McGonagall's office in this way since the beginning of her third year when she had been needed so that the deputy head teacher could give her the Time-Turner and discuss the implications of it. After all the problems it caused though Hermione made sure that when she chose the subjects to continue on in her sixth year she'd only picked as many as could be fitted into her timetable, so she didn't have a clue what it was that McGonagall wished to discuss. It must have been fairly obvious to the Transfiguration's professor that she was confused by the request but she didn't explain, instead just waiting patiently for Hermione to get back to her with a reply. After realising how long they'd been standing there in silence she hastily answered with "of course, that would be lovely" before falling into silence once again, unsure of what else to say.

"In that case Miss Granger how does seven o clock tomorrow evening sound to you? I know it's a little late but I tend to get very busy during the day whereas in the evenings I get a little spare time."

She nodded. "Of course, is there anything you need me to bring?"

McGonagall was still smiling at her; she couldn't remember ever seeing her professor smile for this long before.

"Just yourself will be sufficient for now I think. Thank you. I hope you enjoy your first evening back in the castle." And with that she turned around and walked back out of the room leaving her in something of a stunned silence.

She walked back to the common room and found Harry and Ron sitting waiting for her. It was fairly quiet as most people, exhausted from the journey, had gone to bed straight after the feast. She wasn't complaining, it meant they had managed to secure a comfy sofa in the corner of the room.

"So?" Ron jumped on her the second that she sat down. "What did she want?"

Hermione hesitated. She hadn't been told not to tell anyone about her meeting but at the same time until she knew what it was McGonagall wanted she didn't know if she wanted to share. "Oh nothing, just wanted to congratulate me on my OWLS."

"Oh" he looked a little disappointed and Harry hit him.

"What?" She looked from one of them to the other. "What did you think she wanted?"

"Nothing" they both replied a little too quickly. Normally she'd have argued the point until they gave in and told her, but she was feeling pretty sleepy and was also eager to get up to the dormitory and have some time to think about the following evening.

"I think I'm going upstairs. I'm pretty tired and I want to get unpacked. I'll see you both in the morning." She gave them both a quick hug goodbye and then walked up to the room.

Lavender and the rest of her group were already asleep, leaving Hermione with the room to herself to consider. She began unpacking her trunk, all the while looking for something to wear to see Professor McGonagall the following evening. This was silly. She'd spent five years with all the other girls in her year dressing up whenever they had a meeting with a boy they liked and she'd sat there mocking them for being so ridiculous. There was no way she'd ever get dressed up for anyone, the whole idea of it just seemed silly. Yet now she was in the same state they usually got in, worrying about which outfit would be best, which would be appropriate for the situation and so on. Why did she even care what she looked like, it wasn't like McGonagall would. It wasn't like Hermione was going on a date; she was only popping to her head of house's office for a quick chat about her school work.

But then why hadn't she told the boys? And for that matter, what was she going to tell them the following day when she had to explain where she was going?

* * *

><p><strong>So there was chapter 2, reviews are again greatly appreciated, I really do love hearing from you all! :) <strong>

**I apologise now if there are any errors in this part. It has had a huge edit because I realised that when I wrote it I was in such a rush to get it down that I'd written half in the 1st person and half in 3rd. I think I've ironed this out but please let me know if you spot anything haha. **

**Again the next part is already done and so shall be up whenever it's wanted basically. :)**

**Thank you once more for all the wonderful reviews. **

**Chelsey x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

**Again a huge thank you to all those wonderful people that reviewed this. :) **

**I'm really sorry but this chapter is a little bit shorter because it's a little bit of a filler chapter before the next one which is 1. A fair bit longer & 2. The first big HermioneMcGongall interaction where a few things will start to be reviled. So please be patient with me for just a little longer. ;) **

**This is for hermin22, JustABitBored, DoctorDonnaObsessed, Galandria, anonymouth, BellaSummers, JUJUChick16, TaintedFlare, siriuslyobsesed & Miss Speshington. Thank you so much for taking the time to review this. **

**I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. x**

* * *

><p>McGonagall sat behind her desk, continually looking up at her clock while she waited for Hermione to arrive.<p>

The evening before during Albus' speech she hadn't failed to notice the fact that Hermione was watching her. She had pretended not to see her for a while, but then concerned that Hermione's stare may become too obvious and might be noticed by either one of her fellow students or, even worse, another member of staff, McGonagall decided to act. She quickly glanced in Hermione's direction, hoping that on realising she was being watched she would look away. It had the desired effect and Hermione had stopped staring instantly, however in doing so she knew that she had embarrassed the young girl a fair bit. It was an annoyance as it had been just that she'd been trying to avoid when she had been pretending to be oblivious to her stare in the first place, but the length of time it had continued for meant that she hadn't been given much of a choice.

She had always planned to speak to the young witch after she returned from the summer holidays, but then on suspecting that Hermione may be experiencing some kind of feelings towards her that went beyond the usual feelings one had for their transfiguration professor, it suddenly didn't seem appropriate. She didn't want to lead her on and inviting the girl to her office for a private chat did seem to indicate that she had singled the young witch out in some way. However on watching her leave the hall she had a momentary lapse in self control and decided that she really did have things to discuss with Hermione and it would be silly to avoid her just because she had a school girl crush. That was if it even was. She could have completely misinterpreted Hermione's intentions anyway, which was even more of a reason to continue as normal.

It was only when she returned to her rooms that night after sharing a Firewhiskey or two with Albus and chatting enthusiastically about her meeting with the young Gryffindor the following day that she started to doubt her own feelings. Why on earth was she this excited about the prospect of having time alone with Hermione? She simply wished to convey the message that she had been considering through the lengthily summer break. But was that really the only reason that she wished to see her alone in her office? Or did she just relish the opportunity to have some time with her cub that wasn't dictated by how long it would be before Seamus attempted to blow up her classroom?

Somehow this seemed to make her predicament even worse. If she doubted her own feelings for the young girl then it would definitely be inappropriate to allow the meeting to happen. How could she possibly know herself to be unbiased in her treatment of her student if she didn't even know whether Hermione was the only one to have feelings beyond what was normally felt in their situation? Not that she felt the same way about Hermione as she was fairly sure the young witch felt about her. If she felt anything more towards Hermione than she did most students – and she was not sure that she did – then it was simply something closer to friendship than usual.

Even so, she concluded just before she fell asleep, it would probably be wise to send a message to her tomorrow and let her know that unfortunately it would be necessary for them to conduct their meeting at another time. Or perhaps she should hand over the entire thing to Albus... That was also an option. With this in mind she fell into an uneasy sleep.

However on waking the following morning she knew that she couldn't do that to Hermione. She was aware that Hermione had a suspicion that she'd given away her feelings to her professor, which of course she did. As a consequence of this she was clearly very worried, judging by her behaviour after the feast, about how the professor would be with her. Cancelling their meeting would no doubt add to these fears and would lead her to convince herself that she was being avoided. No, there was nothing for it; she was just going to have to let the meeting go ahead and keep a very careful check on her own behaviour.

Now it had come to just a few minutes before Hermione was supposed to arrive though, she found that panic was starting to rise inside her. Why had she thought that this was a good idea?

She thought back to the evening she had spent with Albus and the way that he'd been looking at her during the conversation about Hermione. He'd known. She knew he did. That was what he must have meant earlier that evening as well; before the students had arrived. How had he known? A sudden fear hit her. Hang on if Albus had noticed then how many other people had? She calmed herself. Come on Minerva you're being ridiculous. Albus notices everything, things that other people would never even guess. Albus knowing is, perhaps, unfortunate, but that does not mean that anyone else has even so much as the faintest idea.

She heard a knock at the door and had no more time to think. She attempted to compose herself before calling "come in".

Hermione walked into the room and froze.

* * *

><p><strong>Please keep reviewing guys, it's what keeps me writing! :) I love to know what you all think so thank you for all your comments so far and please please keep them coming. :) <strong>

**Still have a few parts ahead written so next part will be posted again as soon as you all want it. :) Just yell if I'm posting parts too quickly / slowly! I'll go with the popular opinion. :) (Though please remember I'm not a robot and therefore do need sleep etc. :P)**

**Love to you all **

**Chelsey x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Have just noticed chapter 3 is all in bold. Thanks for telling me lovelies. :P **

**Seriously though I have been bowled over by your response to this. 4 reviews (19 altogether now) and more favourites and alerts than I could have imagined. You are all amazing and beyond loved. 3 **

**There are so many more things I could say at this point but I won't delay you reading this any longer. ;) **

**So on that note, enjoy! :) x**

* * *

><p>Hermione stood frozen in the doorway for a second, suddenly feeling very shy. She'd told Ron and Harry that she was going to the library to get in some early work on her new NEWT subjects. Ron simply raised his eyebrows before going back to concentrating on the game of wizard's chess he and Harry were in the middle of. Harry on the other hand did not look so convinced. He looked her up and down before asking "dressed like that?"<p>

She thought quickly before forming her response of "I didn't get a chance to completely unpack my case last night and I've been busy with you two all day. It was the easiest thing to find and I needed to wear something clean after getting coated in mud earlier." She gave Ron a dirty look but he didn't notice. Harry on the other hand smiled a bit and nodded, although he still didn't seem totally convinced by what she'd said.

She looked at Professor McGonagall and waited to be asked to sit. She saw the professor look her up and down and wondered if she'd over dressed. She didn't think so. She was just wearing a simple summer dress with a neckline that was in the shape of a V. It was tight around her chest but then the rest was loose and floated over her body gently.

"You can sit down you know" finally able to speak McGonagall signalled to the chair in front of her. She had to admit that Hermione looked radiant that evening. The dress fitted her beautifully and although she looked well dressed it didn't look like she'd put a huge amount of effort in.

Hermione, completely missing the effect that she'd had on her professor, quickly took the seat on the opposite side of the desk. She looked eagerly at her professor waiting for her to speak, hoping that once they were talking a little more naturally her nerves would go away. She was being ridiculous. Why was she so panicky? She hadn't been like this on any of the other occasions that she'd entered this office, why suddenly tonight?

After a moment McGonagall began to speak, starting to answer some of Hermione's unasked questions.

"Well I'm sure you're probably wondering why I asked to speak to you tonight. I just thought that it would be a good idea to have a quick meeting about your academic future before you begin the year. I've seen the subjects you've chosen; you have a very good mix. Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Potions and Arithmancy. With those subjects you could potentially do anything you want."

Hermione smiled, pleased that she'd obviously impressed the professor with her choices.

"I think you've also made a wise decision not to continue with more of your subjects. I must confess I was a little worried that you'd try to overstretch yourself again as you did when you picked your OWLS. But I can see now that over the past couple of years you've learnt a lot."

Hermione gave a small nod, not really sure what response McGonagall expected to that statement.

"In light of that, I was wondering whether I could add slightly to your schedule."

Hermione was utterly confused. Hadn't she just been told that it was a good decision not to do anymore subjects than those she had already picked? "I... You think I should do another subject then?"

McGonagall shook her head. "No you misunderstood me. I agree you shouldn't take any further subjects, I think that is a very wise and mature decision and it shows what a wise young woman you've become. In light of that mature decision though I think that you are ready for something else. Well a couple of things actually."

"Oh" a small sense of excitement started to rise in Hermione and she looked earnestly at McGonagall, waiting for her to explain further.

"You see, once you reach NEWT level there is an option to take an extra qualification alongside your normal studies. It's only offered to the very top students as it's a very taxing course and requires an unusual amount of intelligence. It's open which means that you don't have to decide which career yet, though they are considering changing it so you may need to specialise more in your second year. It involves doing the five core subjects which of course you have already chosen; Arithmancy of course is an added benefit. It then means studying for a few further more general magical tests, as well as completing your animagus training."

"My... What?" Hermione couldn't quite believe it. The thought of learning even more over the next two years than she'd been expecting had already completely thrilled her, but she was also facing the prospect of learning to be an animagus?

"Animagus training, it's a compulsory element of the course. Very tricky but I'm sure someone with your level of intelligence would manage it well within the two years." McGonagall looked at Hermione, not completely understanding her expression. Was she excited or was she just thinking of a way to turn the offer down. "Of course the course is only an optional one, it is not in any way mandatory. No one would think badly of you, especially in light of everything else that you'll be facing over the next two years. If you decided that this wasn't for you everyone would completely understand. It wouldn't make you any less intelligent, or for that matter, any less the brightest young witch I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red and mumbled "no of course, it would be an honour, thank you."

McGonagall saw how red her young charge had become and wondered if she'd said too much. "You're welcome" she replied quickly, feeling very uncomfortable and returning to her usual habit of fiddling around with the papers on her desk. It was while she was doing this that Hermione spoke again.

"Would I need extra lessons?"

McGonagall nodded her head and then looked back up at her. Now she had to make a decision. Was she going to say she'd teach the girl herself, or pass her on to Dumbledore? He would, no doubt, be thrilled at the opportunity of teaching her, she was after all a very brilliant young witch. But, as he'd already planned private lessons with Harry that year she feared that Hermione may get a little pushed to the side. Or was that just what she was trying to tell herself so that she could justify doing the one thing she knew she shouldn't. However without another thought she replied. "Yes, you'll have to have a couple of lessons a week. Perhaps more, it depends how things go and how busy my schedule is this year."

"Oh, I'll be having my extra lessons with you?" Hermione looked so shocked that McGonagall began to worry that she'd completely misinterpreted Hermione's feelings for her. Maybe Hermione didn't feel anything for her at all, perhaps the idea of having to spend all that additional time with her wasn't one that appealed to her at all. Would she prefer someone else? "Well I can always talk to Dumbledore if you'd rather it was he that took you for your extra lessons."

"Oh no, sorry I didn't mean to make you think I didn't want to do it with you, I was just surprised. I know how busy you are."

"Never too busy for you Miss Granger."

Hermione gave a small smile and McGonagall returned it. Hermione's heart had lifted a little at the realisation of who would be teaching her. It was clearly something that would take a considerable amount of time over the next two years, and the fact that McGonagall was willing to give up that much of her precious time for her... "If you're sure?"

"Very sure" McGonagall Lied. She wasn't very sure - she wasn't sure at all.

"Oh... Thank you." Then all of a sudden Hermione did something that shocked them both. She stood up, moved around the desk, and threw her arms round McGonagall. The older women held her tightly for a moment, then felt Hermione pull away and let go.

Bright red Hermione reversed back around the desk and sat quickly back down in her chair, apologising profusely. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me. I just... I really appreciate your support. Thank you."

McGonagall just nodded; for once she was totally lost for words. Then realising how uncomfortable Hermione obviously felt she said. "Have a biscuit Miss Granger" and offered her the tin that was on her desk. Then feeling rather stupid she felt herself start to blush. What kind of response had that been? Have a biscuit. Honestly what was wrong with her at the moment?

"Oh... Okay Professor. Thank you." Hermione took a biscuit, relieved at the opportunity to concentrate on something that wasn't the tension in the room. She had seen McGonagall blush after offering her a biscuit and felt increasingly guilty. She obviously had been trying to make Hermione feel better and in doing so made herself feel awkward. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make this so..."

McGonagall shook her head and cut the young witch off. "Don't be silly dear; I'm sorry it's just been a very long time since someone's embraced me with such affection. Most of the people I grew up with died many a year ago, and the students are generally too frightened of me to come within five feet."

Hermione giggled a little at this but then added "Professor Dumbledore?" Seconds after she said it she registered what she'd done and instantly regretted it. She'd just asked her head of house whether or not she hugged the headmaster. She was surely about to be shot down with a sharp comment and a dark look and sent back to the Gryffindor Tower. However to her surprise McGonagall chuckled back.

"Not since I was just a few years older than you."

"Oh" Hermione didn't really know how to react to that. Although her older professor clearly didn't mind talking about it the answer to her question seemed strange. She wondered why on earth they had suddenly stopped. She couldn't imagine never running up and hugging Harry and Ron when she saw them after a while, no matter how old they were.

"Oh? You're surprised to think of two Hogwarts teachers embracing in such a way?" McGonagall asked her a little bemused, misinterpreting the reaction.

"Oh no... No it wasn't that. I just... I can't imagine ever not hugging Ron or Harry."

McGonagall hesitated for a moment, clearly thinking through her answer very carefully. "Ah things between Professor Dumbledore and I are a little more complicated than that between yourself and either Ronald or Harry. It is not that he would object, but it is just not something that we haven't done for a very long time."

"And neither of you have tried...?"

"I think Albus knows me well enough to know when something is unwelcome."

There was another silence after this abrupt response in which neither one of them knew what to say next. McGonagall sat in shook, amazed that her usual perfect self control had lapsed for the second time in two days. Hermione noted the use of Professor Dumbledore's first name and sat feeling very uncomfortable as she observed the Head of Gryffindor's regret at how far over the line she felt she'd just gone.

After a few more minutes McGonagall glanced at the clock on the wall. "Dear me, look at the time! I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept you this late Miss Granger. Well I think we'll arrange our next meeting for Monday evening, same time? For the moment I think we should just have meetings whenever possible rather than setting a specific day."

She received a nod in return.

"Excellent, in that case Miss Granger I'll see you then."

And with that Hermione was allowed to leave. She stood up, smiled at her Professor, and walked out of the room, half of an uneaten biscuit in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>It's okay I've been practising my evil laugh. ;) I considered writing a little bit more of the main plot in this chapter but I wanted to give you just enough to make you curious while still leaving you hanging. :P I know at the moment the interaction still isn't very relationshipy and I apologise, but everything is necessary and I have started to give you some hints about what's still to come. :P<strong>

**So please please please R&R! :) Still loving hearing what you're all saying and every single review no matter what it says really does mean a lot! :)****It also keeps me writing :P **

**I'm going to be spending 3 hours tomorrow in Wetherspoons (little pub/restaurant thing for those of you not in the UK) with my laptop and a hot chocolate waiting while my girl has a Biology exam so I'd say at least another 3 chapters will have their rough drafts completed in that time however I'm fuelled by reviews not chocolate so keep them coming at me. :P **

**(Guesses about what could happen are also welcome, I take great delight in marvelling at how close some of you are to what I've actually written!) **

**Sorry I seem to have spoken an awful lot in this chapter so I'm going to stop now. **

**Love to you all. **

**Chelsey x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry you didn't get your usual update yesterday! Unfortunately I've been pretty poorly the last couple of days and so haven't really been up to much. (Though I did manage to write a little more yesterday even if I didn't post it.)**

**I have to admit when I saw all the replies I'd got up to I did tear up quite a bit. I can't believe that so many of you have taken the time to respond - some more than once at a time! Honestly you have no idea how much it means to me to see that many reviews in front of me! Not to mention all the people that favourited and subscribed to both me and this story. You are all amazing wonderful people, so thank you!**

**I'd love to reply to you all I really would, but it would take up more space than the story so I'm going to mention a couple of you in every chapter just so that you know I am reading everything that's been written and how much I appreciate it.**

**chocolatesexytime: your comment about chapter 3 made me giggle, thank you. :)**

**Refreshingly Original & psycho-pink-faerie: I can't believe you both reviewed all 4 parts one after another. That must have taken you both so long! Thank you. :)**

**anonymouth & Annabanana: I have to admit I'm really struggling with how to write certain parts and I think your comments both summed up how torn I am beautifully. Part of me is struggling with how far I can take it because McGonagall would still be very professional, but the other part of me thinks 'well then this story can't happen because she'd never consider a relationship with her student'. It's something I never really thought about before but I am trying really hard to get the right balance between actually showing the attraction and spark between them while keeping them as in character as possible. Thank you so much for your comments though I really love knowing whether you think I've gone too far or not far enough. (Even if you both said contrasting things. ;))**

**Anyway on with the story! I'm sorry if you didn't get a mention, I have read all the comments and will be responding to you in turn.**

**Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy. :) x**

* * *

><p>McGonagall sat in her office after Hermione's departure feeling a little... well exposed was probably the best word for it.<p>

It seemed a little ironic to her that the thing she had been most worried about ended up being the least of her problems. Hermione may well have some kind of romantic feeling for her - the hug certainly didn't dissuade her from the idea; however the awkwardness in the room following the hug had been somewhat outshone with Hermione's question.

Well in fairness to the girl she had opened up a little first, confessing it had been a long time since she'd been held in such a way, embraced so warmly and with such affection. That perhaps had been her first mistake, although she hadn't really seen any other way to defuse the obvious awkwardness in the situation.

And the truth of the matter was that it worked. Hermione had, very clearly, been a lot more relaxed after her moment of honesty. On the other hand this had resulted in her questioning her relationship with Albus. Why though? Of all the possible questions that could have come from what she said, why on earth was that the one that had sprung to her mind? Did she suspect something about their relationship? It wouldn't be the first time. Over the years there had been more than one person that had questioned whether there was something more than friendship between them.

That was beside the point she reminded herself. The point was Hermione was not the first person to question their relationship in that way, but she was the first person to have so much about divulged to her. Of course to most people what she had said to Hermione would not have been a lot. However for Minerva McGonagall it was a great deal more than she had given to even some of her closest friends and at that moment the extent of how unprofessional she had been dawned on her. She had admitted that there had not been, and more specifically that she had not allowed, any contact between her and the headmaster for many years. Part of her hoped that how relaxed she'd been about the initial question of them hugging, even laughing at it, would stop Hermione thinking of it too much. However she knew deep down that being as inquisitive Hermione was, she would be sitting and wondering what had changed.

Although she did not realise it at the time, McGonagall had been exactly right. Hermione had gone into the common room following her meeting with McGonagall to find it empty and, rather than going to bed, had curled up in the seat next to the fire, her head full of everything that had happened.

Firstly she couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had been given a rare opportunity to gain a qualification that would basically give her access to whichever career she desired. It was going to allow her to learn more than she ever dreamt she would, and all the while spending time with the woman that she loved.

No. Not loved. Valued a lot as a mentor; possibly even a friend. Hermione shook herself off and continued with her previous thought process. She got to spend a great deal of time with McGonagall, learning the most amazing things and then getting something out of it that would last her a lifetime. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. It was more than she could have even dreamt about. She didn't even know that such an opportunity existed until tonight.

Then of course she had ruined the whole thing with her silly moment of... whatever it had been. She didn't know why she had decided to hug the head of Gryffindor. One minute she was sitting in the chair, the next she'd just thrown her arms around the older witch. Her emotion had just overcome her and gratitude and affection for McGonagall had taken over all of her senses.

Fortunately for her, her professor had then been kind enough to try and ease the atmosphere in the room somewhat, though she too was clearly embarrassed by what had just happened. But then Hermione had asked about her relationship with Professor Dumbledore and she had explained although they had hugged one another in the past, it hadn't for a very long time. Even more than that, it was because McGonagall wouldn't allow him to. But why? What had suddenly changed between the pair? They were still very close friends, that much she knew, so why was there now a physical boundary drawn between them? Why was it that McGonagall had suddenly started refusing his affection?

She moved the chair she was sitting in closer to the fire, shivering a little in her summer dress. She knew that she should go to bed now otherwise she'd be exhausted the following morning; however she didn't know whether it was worth it when with so much on her mind she was unlikely to sleep any time soon.

Eventually Hermione knew that she would have to go to bed, and now was as good a time as any, otherwise she'd be in danger of falling asleep here and facing questions from the boys in the morning. She reluctantly dragged herself up the stairs and into bed, still reflecting on what had happened earlier that evening.

Over on the other side of the castle Minerva McGonagall was lying curled up in her own bed, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. 

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly a quick apology if this part had a few grammatical errors etc. Because I've not been well I'm not completely convinced that I've edited this as well as I usually would, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer than I already had.<strong>

**I know it was a bit shorter again but I find it harder to write longer chapters when they aren't interacting. But brace yourselves ladies (and men if there are any reading!) the next chapter is about 2,500 words long! :P**

**Please please keep the reviews coming! :) Honestly even if it's just a few words, or even if it's just to tell me I spelt something wrong; whether to just say you loved it or whether it's to tell me that there's a bit you don't think's quite right, I love reading what you've written.**

**Lots of love to you all!**

**Chelsey x**

**(p.s. The next part should *fingers crossed* be up tomorrow!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all, I am so so sorry that this update's taken so long! It's been partly because of the length of this chapter and therefore it's taken longer to edit and partly due to real life getting in the way!**

**Anyway thank you so much again for all your reviews, and once more I shall throw a few mentions in. Again please don't be upset if you're not on the list, at some point I promise that everyone that's been replying will get their name up here! :)**

**Miss Speshington: Hehe thank you for filling in the missing review. ;) :P**

**chocolatesexytime: I don't know about fluff but there's a lot of interaction for the next couple of chapters so I hope that'll make you happy. ;)**

**LiveLoveLikeMe: I'm not telling you if you're right or not but it was an interesting theory. :P**

**Refreshingly Original: I'm sorry the alert's come a little later, hope it was worth the wait. :) **

**psycho-pink-faerie: Well this one is certainly longer... :P The longest so far by quite a bit hehe. **

**Sorry to any of you that haven't yet been mentioned, I have read ALL the replies and they are appreciated and you will all get responded to. :)**

**Thank you again for reading, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. ;) x**

* * *

><p>By Monday evening Hermione had managed to work herself into a frenzy. She hadn't yet told either Ron or Harry where she was going that night and so knew that she would have to convince them, once again, that she was off to the library.<p>

Her first day of lessons had gone well. She'd had Defence against the Dark Arts, double Potions (which had been greatly improved by having Slughorn rather than Snape) and then double Charms in the afternoon. She had taken to all of the NEWT subjects somewhat naturally, although Harry had strangely managed to beat her in Potions. Despite this she'd spent the entire day rather distracted; something that neither Ron nor Harry had failed to notice.

She didn't know why she hadn't yet told the boys about her meeting. They would be continuing throughout the next two years, so they'd find out eventually anyway; and it was something amazing that she usually would have loved to share with them, even if they did call her a know it all for days after. But there was something stopping her, and although she didn't know what it was, one thing she was sure of was the fact that it was going to result in her sneaking off for the second night this term.

Minerva McGonagall was pacing her office. Had it not been for the fact that she didn't want what had happened on the Saturday evening to have more attention drawn to it then she would have cancelled tonight's meeting. Unfortunately doing so at this stage would make it fairly obvious that she had said too much the previous time and was ensuring that there wouldn't be a repeat.

When she finally heard the knock at the door she moved quickly towards it, opening it for her student. "Good evening Miss Granger."

She noted the slightly shocked look on the young witches face and knew that she'd surprised her by opening the door so abruptly.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall moved out of the way and allowed her young charge to walk into the room. "Have a seat." She crossed the room and made her way to her own seat, her heart pumping faster than it had in a long time. Once she was sitting behind the desk however she felt a little more secure and finally remembered why it was that Miss Granger was actually there.

"Right I think to begin with I should give you a little more information about the general tests that you're going to have to take." On seeing disappointment flash across Hermione's face she smiled at her. "We'll get to your animagus training in a bit. Let's just deal with one thing at a time shall we?"

Hermione went a little red on being caught out, but felt better when she knew that the aspect of the course she was most excited about hadn't been forgotten.

McGonagall continued smiling whilst she explained. "You'll do one test at the end of this year and then a further three next year. The one this year will take place right at the end of the year. Next year you will have one around the end of January and then the final two will be taken in the summer with your NEWT exams. They will test your knowledge about all branches of magic. It will also include some historical facts, which is where you'll draw upon your knowledge of History of Magic and the other courses you studied for the first five years at Hogwarts."

"Is there a specific set of things that I could be asked questions on? Or could it literally be anything?"

McGonagall nodded. "To an extent yes it could be anything, but there are a few text books which if you read and learn carefully, practising all the practical magic that it contains, then you should be okay. Part of the reason I think you'll be able to do this is because you have already read a lot around the curriculum we teach here at Hogwarts. You'll have an advantage to start off with. Of course you'll need to continue with that but as long as you do I don't see why any of these papers should cause you that much of a problem."

"Okay..." Hermione didn't seem convinced so McGonagall continued.

"We'll do a fair few practise examinations. They are usually around 80% written and 20% practical. We can do both. The written examinations seem scary as there is nothing you can specifically learn for them, but in actuality you will probably find them fairly easy. The one that you will sit at the end of this year you could probably take now and still get top marks in, and in some ways I think that would be better as it would allow us to concentrate on other aspects of the course. However unfortunately they are only allowed to be sat at specific times and so it will be necessary for us to wait. However I will probably spend only a limited time covering the first paper and by the end of this year you will probably have learnt enough for at least the first two examinations."

She could tell that Hermione felt worried, clearly underestimating her ability to do this. Not sure how to reassure her further she quickly changed the topic.

"Each examination is worth 12.5% of your final mark, totalling 50% for all four papers. Your animagus training on the other hand is worth 25% on its own, the equivalent of two examinations. It's very complicated and will take a fair amount of work. We will begin as soon as possible but I warn you now Miss Granger, I do not doubt your ability to do it, but it will be a struggle. It takes a lot of strength, emotional and physical as well as magical."

"That's reassuring."

McGonagall smiled at her again. "Miss Granger I expected you to be a lot stronger than that. You do not strike me as someone that will be reluctant to try something just because it's difficult."

Hermione wasn't sure whether she was being criticised, but as McGonagall was still smiling she decided she was just being teased slightly and decided to be honest. "It's not that I don't want to try, I can't wait to begin learning how to do it. I just... I don't want to disappoint you."

Hermione's moment of honesty touched McGonagall in a way she didn't think possible. Whatever feelings the girl had for her they were sincere enough that she was obviously very worried about what the older witch thought of her. "Hermione my dear, you could never disappoint me."

"Mmmm" Hermione mumbled noncommittally.

McGonagall could tell that she wasn't convinced and so tried again. "Hermione you are a brilliant witch, I know you'll be able to do this. But even if you can't it doesn't change my opinion of you in any way. You are not only bright but you also have so many other qualities I respect and admire and, as I have said many times before, I have never met someone anywhere near as intelligent as you."

Hermione wasn't really sure what to say and as she was so close to tears didn't know if she wanted to risk speaking. Deciding to try and make light of the situation she forced a smiled and said "wow and that's coming from someone that's spent so many years as a friend of Dumbledore."

The moment that she said his name she realised that that had probably been a mistake after the previous meeting. Hesitantly she looked up and saw that McGonagall appeared frozen.

"Yes that's coming from someone that's spent years being friends with Dumbledore, which should tell you something." McGonagall forced a smile and tried to pretend that she hadn't just temporarily frozen in shock. She hadn't been expecting to have the one name she had been trying to not think about suddenly thrown into conversation in such a casual way. She didn't know why she was suddenly being so ridiculous. She frequently spoke to and about Dumbledore, why was she making it into such an ordeal all of a sudden just because in their last meeting Hermione had found out a tiny bit more about their relationship than perhaps she would have liked.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said, not sure whether she was doing the right thing addressing the issue or whether she should have just allowed the professor to brush over it.

"Whatever for" McGonagall asked, hoping that Hermione hadn't missed her attempting to quickly move on from the conversation.

At that moment Hermione deeply wished that she hadn't said anything, but now that she had there was nothing she could do but continue. "For bringing your relationship with him up again when it made everything so awkward last time. I shouldn't have asked in the first place anyway. Whatever it is between you is private and it's not my place to question."

McGonagall now felt a billion times worse than she had when his name had been mentioned. "Hermione dear please don't... Don't feel guilty about what you said. It was a perfectly reasonable question. We were talking about something and so you asked a question. It was hardy a deeply personal question it's just that, as I said at the time, my relationship with Albus is a very complicated one. We are, as you know, very dear friends, but a long time ago certain things happened that mean things aren't as they should be. After all this time it's something we should probably resolve but we haven't. As a consequence of that sometimes talking about it... I find it difficult. But I shouldn't have allowed you to feel bad about that as you couldn't possibly have known, no one does."

Hermione looked at her for a moment unsure how to react to this. Her automatic reaction was to hug her professor again but this seemed like a bad idea after the last time. Instead she just whispered "I'm sorry."

Minerva McGonagall smiled gently back at her. "Don't be, the past is something we all have yet all still try to forget." At that moment there was nothing that the elder witch wanted more than to tell Hermione everything but she knew she couldn't. It wasn't fair on her and it certainly wasn't appropriate, not by any stretch. She'd already said far more than she should have done but there was something about the younger witch that meant every time she was in her presence she couldn't help but just say whatever she was thinking even if it was deeply personal. "If you wouldn't mind... I'd rather if what I just said didn't leave this room."

"Of course"

"So perhaps when you tell Harry and Ronald about this meeting just stick to the part about the course."

Hermione's face suddenly went an odd colour and she looked down.

"You have told the boys about our meetings?" She was surprised when she received a shaken head in response to her question. "Why not? I know they tease you but they would be so proud of you. They'd want to be able to support you."

"I know" Hermione said quietly.

"Then why not tell them?"

Hermione looked into her eyes. She wasn't angry or telling her off, she was just confused. "I just... I don't know. I was going to tell them when I knew what it was about but then everything happened and I didn't want to talk about it until I'd seen you again and now..."

"Now what?" Asked an increasingly confused McGonagall skipping past the rest of what had been said.

"I don't know." Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes as for once she couldn't find the answer. She didn't know why she still didn't want to tell the boys and she was finding not being able to answer that question increasingly frustrating.

"You haven't asked how you earn the final 25%."

Hermione looked at her, not understanding the sudden change in subject. "Oh... No."

"The final 25% is supposed to ensure that people do not get so wrapped up in their studies that there is nothing else in their lives. To get the last 25% you simply have to hold onto something, a special magical artefact the ministry have had for years, and it will mark you according to how well rounded you are as a person, your personal life and so."

"I don't understand?" It was not something that Hermione said lightly but in this case she truly had no idea.

"The idea is that you have to be fulfilled with your life as a whole. Your personal relationships for example have to be as they should be and you should be able to be open with those you're closest too... It's a little vague I admit but the problem with that part of the course is that it's a personal thing. It is the only part that I'm afraid I cannot help you with."

"Oh... That means I have to tell them?"

"Yes and no. Hermione what it means is something again I cannot tell you. You have to find the answer in yourself. Excuse the slight cliché in that."

Hermione giggled a little.

"I think that's all the basic information. In the next meeting we'll go into more detail about the animagus part of the course. Do you have any questions?"

Hermione nodded. "Is there a reason that it has to be you or Dumbledore that teach me? I mean do you have to be a witch or wizard of a certain standard?"

McGonagall chuckled. "And you think that myself and Dumbledore possess skills that others perhaps do not?"

"Well... You are the two most powerful people I know of..."

"I doubt that very much but thank you nevertheless. However no that is not the reason. You have to have completed the course yourself in order to teach others."

"And you both did?"

"Yes, although neither of us managed to achieve top marks as we both failed to achieve a very high mark in the final section of the course." Again she'd just done it, told Hermione far more than she needed to. This was insanely unprofessional, what was she doing?

"You didn't have enough of a personal life outside your studies?"

McGonagall considered her answer carefully. "In his case, I think so. In mine... Again it is a little more complicated."

"I'm sorry I seem to keep accidentally asking you personal questions" Hermione said apologetically, though not feeling as bad as she previously had as she now was more secure in the fact that her professor wasn't going to start shouting or throw her out.

"Not to worry Hermione, these things happen to the best of us. Oh Godric now I sound like Albus. On that note I think it's perhaps best if we both go to bed for tonight. Perhaps meet once more tomorrow evening if that's agreeable for you? I'm sorry to be taking up so much of your time but I get dreadfully busy later in the term so just in case our meetings become less frequent then I'd like to get a few extra in now."

Hermione noted the use of her first name before replying "yes of course, same time?"

"If that would be okay with you then yes" McGonagall said while walking towards the door to see Hermione out.

Once they reached the door and Hermione had nodded in agreement of the time, McGonagall hesitated. After how open she had been with her student that evening suddenly just saying good evening seemed a little cold, but she had already crossed far too many professional boundaries and didn't wish to cross another by hugging her.

"Night Professor."

"Goodnight Miss Granger."

McGonagall, without thinking, moved forwards to kiss her on the check. This was in itself highly unprofessional of her but just to make it worse as she did so Hermione had already started turning to leave which then resulted in a very shocked McGonagall ending up frozen, with her lips on Hermione's.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha. Yes I'm leaving it there so you'll have to wait until tomorrow until you find out what happens next. :P<strong>

**Thank you for reading, and please please keep reviewing. Honestly you have no idea how much it means every time I get an email letting me know there's been another review! :) **

**Take care and I should (all being well) see you all tomorrow! :)**

**Chelsey x**

**[****p.s. For those of you that like RemusSirius I wrote a one parter called Love a while back. It'll be under my profile if anyone's interested in reading while you're waiting for the next part of this. :)]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **

**I'm sorry I know it was mean to leave it there but... I am mean. :P This is the first time I think that we've had two chapters in a row with interaction between the two, think of that as my way of saying sorry. I'm not leaving you hanging for another chapter. :P (Also I did only leave you all a day. :P)**

**Right and some mentions! :)**

**psycho-pink-faerie: You are amazing that was like the biggest review I've ever seen haha. :P Thank youuuu. Hope your revision's going well. :)**

**anonymouth: You'll soon find out whether that's how she's going to get her last 25%. ;) Well not soon knowing me... Maybe in 10-20 chapters time haha. ;)**

**Buf87: Thank you, I do worry about my characterisation of McGonagall so I really appreciate feedback! :)**

**Refreshingly Original: Hope you're lip's recovered in time for this chapter. ;) :P**

**Hermin&JUJUChick16: A couple of the only people that have replied to basically every chapter. Thank you so much my lovelies! :)**

**I won't hold you all in suspense any longer. Here's Chapter 7! :)**

**Enjoy. x**

* * *

><p>It took a few seconds for either of them to react. When Hermione did it was to move back, which she did so quickly that she ended up standing awkwardly with only the tip of her toes still on the top step. The next minute she had started falling backwards and had to be grabbed by a thankfully still very quick McGonagall in order not to plunge down the stairs to her inevitable death.<p>

McGonagall couldn't believe how quickly everything had suddenly happened. One minute she was supposed to be seeing the girl off, the next they were both standing on the stairs with Hermione shaking in her arms and clinging on to her.

"Shhhh come back inside for a second."

After the awkward kiss inviting the young witch back in was the last thing she wanted to do, but she couldn't possibly let the girl leave in that state. She could hardly stand let alone walk.

Gently, Hermione still holding tightly onto her, she walked back up the couple of stairs she'd had to move down to grab the younger witch, and directed her back into the office. Once they were in there, rather than sitting her in her previous seat she took her over to the sofa in the corner of the room. Once she had sat Hermione down and she herself sat down next to her, feeling incredibly uncomfortable at the close proximity but knowing Hermione needed her within reaching distance.

They sat in silence for a moment, McGonagall pondering on her own unprofessionalism in horror, Hermione frozen half in shock and fear at her near death experience, and half in confusion about what had happened just before she'd toppled. After a few additional moments of silence Hermione began to speak, not being able to stand the silence in the room anymore.

"Thank you... you... saved my life."

"Oh I doubt that very much, I'm sure you wouldn't have fallen very far. Are you okay?" McGonagall was forcing a smile, hoping that Hermione would be able to leave sooner rather than later so she had a chance to compose herself before she had to go and speak to Albus.

"I... I think so." Hermione still believe that her life had been in danger at the moment that she tripped, but she wasn't going to argue. Not now, not with her. She paused for a moment before continuing "And earlier when you said nothing leaves this room... I'm guessing that includes what happened just before I fell..." Hermione wasn't sure she should have mentioned it, but at the moment it was the elephant in the room. They were both thinking about very little else, but neither dared mention it. She didn't want to be the one to do so, but at the same time she didn't want anything to jeopardise her relationship with her professor, whatever that may be at the present moment, and as things stood they could barely even look at one another.

"That would be for the best." McGonagall's heart was racing but she was determined that for once that evening she was going to be professional so she had returned to her usual demeanour or slightly strict (though not overly so). "I'm sorry; I felt that after this evening and everything that was said it would have been a little cold of me to just allow you to leave as though our meeting had only ever been about teaching matters. For some reason this led me to believe that it would be appropriate to kiss you on the checks, much like one would with a friend. I shouldn't have, regardless of what has been said tonight I'm supposed to be your teacher and I overstepped the boundaries and behaved inappropriately. It won't happen again."

"But you didn't kiss me on the cheek." It wasn't a question it was a statement, and Hermione had spoken before her brain had a chance to kick in. When it did it berated her. It was very obvious that the older woman wanted the matter left, she'd apologised, said it wouldn't happen again, yet Hermione still couldn't leave it.

"No," McGonagall felt herself becoming distracted for a moment thinking back to the young witches lips on her own and the desire she'd had at the time to continue the kiss... No... She dragged her thoughts back to the present. "It was as you were turning, I caught you... I'm sorry."

Not sure what else to say they both sat in silence again. Hermione feeling utterly humiliated as although she'd known in her heart that it wouldn't have been intentional she'd made it pretty obvious as far as she was concerned with what she had said, that she'd wanted it to be. McGonagall also feeling highly embarrassed, was trying to block out the memory of how much she'd wanted it to continue and was trying to convince herself that she was imagining it. Why on earth would she want such a thing? But if she had then she needed to get Hermione back to her Dormitory because it was inappropriate, if she did feel like that, for their meetings to continue.

Deciding that getting Hermione out the room was the best thing to do right then she quickly said "are you okay to leave now? I can escort you back to your common room if you'd like?"

"I'll be okay." Hermione, although not surprised at her dismissal, was a little hurt. The kiss, intentional or not, and despite the fact it hadn't exactly been a proper one, had convinced the girl of something that she'd been denying to herself for months, possibly years. She was indeed in love with Minerva McGonagall. Unfortunately her professor it seemed definitely didn't feel the same way; not even close.

She stood up getting ready to leave and McGonagall walked with her to the door. Softening a little as she saw what looked like tears in the girls eyes she said a little more gently "Goodnight Hermione."

Hearing the softness in McGonagall's voice alongside the use of her first name resulted Hermione made split second decision, and, standing slightly on the tip of her toes, she kissed McGonagall gently on her right cheek whispering "goodnight Professor" in her ear as she did so.

McGonagall stood in the doorway of her office as Hermione started heading down the stairs, goosebumps all over her body, waiting for Hermione to get far enough away that she could leave her office without the risk of bumping into her. When she knew that the young Gryffindor would be back in her dormitory she stepped out of her office, locking the door behind her, and started running in the direction of Albus' office.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't as mean a place to leave it was it? :P <strong>

**Please keep reviewing, your input is really helpful and I love knowing what you all think... I know I've said that a lot but I really do mean it and I want you all to know how much I truly do appreciate the time you take to read and review. Not of course forgetting all the subscribers and favourites. I do keep track of all of you! :)**

**Next chapter may be up either later today or tomorrow... I don't want to flood you all with chapters but I want to make up for not posting for a few days between chapters 5 and 6. Let me know what you want? :)**

**Oh and you're still all welcome to have a guess at what's going to happen, a little more will come out in the next chapter. ;) **

**Shall see you all soon! :)**

**Thanks again & love to you all. **

**Chelsey xxx**

**[Considering changing my name on here but not sure what too, ideas also welcome. If you don't want to put them in your reviews then feel free to drop me a message! :) Though don't worry I would of course let you all know before I change my name! :P] **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**Hello again my lovelies. :) Just a quick introduction today. :)**

**Um LethalPoison I think it's already taken. ;) But I am going to tease you a little bit more in this chapter, I'm sorry. :P**

**Anyway that's all for now, just want to get on with the story today so that I can go back to finishing chapter nine. Really enjoying writing this one. S'all I'm saying. :P**

**Enjoy, sorry this chapter isn't as long as some of the others, but it is necessary. :P x**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore had been sitting on his own sofa when Minerva McGonagall had came racing into his office. "My dear professor, are you okay?"<p>

Much to his shock she looked as though she was about to burst into tears at any moment. He'd not seen her this distressed in a long time. He stood up and led her towards the sofa, ironically much in the same way that McGonagall had done with her young charge less than an hour ago although he did it with motions rather than physically. One she was sitting he sat back next to her, being careful not to sit so close that she objected.

"What on earth has happened?"

McGonagall didn't even hesitate before blurting it out. "I kissed her, she was in my office for her second meeting and I kissed her. We were talking and I was explaining the course and then what happened in the last meeting came up and I opened up to her, just a little, and it was so unprofessional. But then as she was leaving it felt far too cold to just let her go when we'd both told one another such personal things so I leant forwards to give her a kiss on the cheek as you would with a friend and she moved..."

"And instead you kissed her on the lips?"

"Yes" said McGonagall becoming more and more distressed as she relived what had happened, "only for a moment though because then she stepped backwards and nearly fell down my stairs. I caught her just in time and she was shaken but unharmed."

McGonagall paused for breath and Dumbledore chuckled a little.

"How is any of that funny?" the Head of Gryffindor couldn't believe that she'd just told him she'd kissed a student and he laughed. He should have been throwing her out, telling her to never teach again. She was slightly hysterical, very unlike her usual very controlled self, and she could feel her voice going up a pitch every time she spoke. Dumbledore however responded sounding nothing but perhaps slightly bemused.

"It was bound to happen at some point. I've seen the way you two are with one another. It's been clear for a while now that she's liked you, though I suspect she tried to convince herself that she did not. Much like you I'd guess."

"I..."

"Don't deny it Minerva, you and I both know that with you I can always tell."

"Well thank you for that reminder Albus, but how can you just say it like it doesn't matter... and I don't. I admit that I feel closer to her than perhaps some of the other students, maybe even all, but even if I do then it's friendship I desire, nothing more. And I can't even have that! Albus how do you not think this is a problem? Especially if that's what you think, true or not?"

"Because my dear as demonstrated by the state you are currently in I can trust you to do the right thing."

"I kissed her!"

Dumbledore nearly laughed at the manic look on her face at that moment but restrained himself not wishing to be cursed that evening. Or hit for that matter... She was close enough. "Accidentally, and then you stopped it. And now you're here, being honest enough to tell me and clearly feeling fairly regretful."

McGonagall hesitated before replying, not sure whether to tell Dumbledore that part of her had wanted to continue the kiss. She didn't want to admit the thing that she'd been denying to herself out loud and she certainly didn't want him taking it as a confirmation that he was right. After all he wasn't. It didn't mean anything other than that she'd got carried away with herself in the moment. However she knew now that she'd thought about it he'd most likely know anyway. "I... thought I wanted to kiss her. I mean I know we already technically were, but in that moment, when we were standing there... I..."

"Wanted to do it intentionally?" Dumbledore wasn't laughing anymore; instead he was looking at the younger woman kindly.

"Yes" McGongall said softly. Looking into Albus' eyes she could see his concern and was pleased that she'd told him. As smug as he'd be later on when the correct amount of time had passed for him to be so, she knew that right now his reassurance was what she needed. "I knew I couldn't but I'm just... If she hadn't fallen I don't know what I would have done."

"If you're looking for my honest opinion then I honestly believe that you would have stopped. If nothing else the shock would have stopped you from acting further. If it makes you feel any better then I suspect she was having the same dilemma."

"Albus she is a child, I am the adult. She's allowed to think things like that, I'm not. I... I suspected that she liked me. It was the first day of term..."

"When she was staring at you the entire time I was talking."

McGonagall nodded not asking how he knew. "I should have passed her on to you and let you teach her, doing this was only leading her on and now because of my own unprofessionalism..."

"My dear everyone that does this job is human and we cannot help how we feel."

"But a chid Albus, she's just a child."

"But that isn't how you think of her, we both know that. She is legally now, at 17, an adult, she looks like one and she's been behaving as one for many years. You can tell yourself as much as you want that she's a child but she isn't, certainly not to you. You have proved already in your meetings that you think of her as an adult and your equal. Though if you don't mind me asking, what was it that had happened in the previous meeting?"

McGonagall knew instantly what he was talking about but didn't particularly want to bring it up. Unfortunately there was no way that Albus would allow her to leave until he knew. "She knows that... she's aware... that there's something different about our relationship."

"O" Dumbledore said sounding mildly surprised but not the least bit concerned.

"She...well when she hugged me I completely froze and I knew that she felt dreadful about it so I told her that it wasn't her and that it was because I hadn't been embraced in such a way for a long time. So she then asked if we didn't do so and I told her we had but not for many years."

Dumbledore smiled, amused that the girl who usually was so careful seemed to find herself inexplicably asking questions that she'd never normally dare. But then a question popped into his head and he looked at his friend questioningly. "And did you tell her why?"

"No"

Ignoring the blunt tone of the answer he thought for a moment and then asked "do we need to talk about why?"

"Albus just leave it." McGonagall did not want to talk about this now. No, she never wished to talk about it but least of all now when she had so many other things on her mind.

"Minerva..."

"Albus I said leave it."

And with that she walked out of the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear that's not a happy McGonagall is it? <strong>

**As I said before, I'm sorry it isn't very long but these little interjecting chapters are necessary to parts of the story. **

**I know I've strung you all along for quite a while now, teasing you with little bits of Hermione/McGongall, but not giving you lots. I promise that you'll get a lot more of them in the next chapter. It's definitely one to look out for and will probably be posted in just over 12 hours time because I should be around for a bit tomorrow morning... If you want it that is? :P**

**Hope you all have a good evening, please please please don't stop reviewing! :) **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Chelsey x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **

**^^^ I don't think I've actually remembered to add Authors Note onto the start of every chapter... May have to edit that at some point haha. **

**Little bit of a longer introduction today because I've got a few people to reply to. :)**

**Annabanana: Just over 12 hours cos a girl's gotta sleep, but I hope it was worth the wait. **

**psycho-pink-faerie: We haven't actually had that much of Hermione with Ron and Harry but there will be some more of that sooon. :) But yes you shall continue to be told on twitter when it's updates. *nods* :)**

**Refreshingly Original: I'd love to be in your head right now lol. Seriously I think you should message me because I'm not going to tell you what it is but I'd love to know what you think it is. :P**

**anonymouth: I got very confused on my phone trying to click on your name before realising that you didn't have an account. :P She will she will, she just needs a little more time before she's ready to open up. But good things come to those who wait. :P And I used 'unprofessionalism' I think and word said that it's okay so I hope it's a word. :P**

**Anyway thank you once again for all your reviews. I can't believe how many I've got now! Your reward for this is an extra long chapter... About 3,500 words I think so over 1,000 words longer than the longest so far. Hope it isn't too long I just couldn't find an appropriate place to split it. **

**Um... Lots more I could say but I don't want to go on for too long so all I'm going to say is:**

**1. I really enjoyed writing this part. :P**

**2. I hope it's not OOC because I really struggled with this one as far as characterisation is concerned which you'll understand a lot more when you've read it. **

**So on that note, enjoy! :) x**

* * *

><p>McGonagall had a dilemma. It was the following morning and she was facing the prospect of another meeting with the young Gryffindor that night. Her heart was telling her not to cancel the meeting that evening but her brain was telling her that she had to - she couldn't run the risk of doing something else she'd regret. However this was made all the more complicated by the fact that she was now avoiding Albus. In order for her to stop the meetings with Hermione she would have to get Albus to take over from her which would mean talking to him; something that at that moment she just wasn't willing to do. Although she couldn't avoid him forever she intended to at least put off the time when they would both be in the same room alone together again. For her it was a question of going for the lesser evil. The prospect of facing Hermione after the half kiss, or the prospect of facing Albus after he brought up what had happened and she'd stormed out of his office.<p>

It came to just before seven that evening and she knew that by not acting she had in fact made her decision. Hermione was the better prospect, especially when it was very possible that she wouldn't turn up at all. At least with Hermione she would remain partly in control of the situation as after all, she was the teacher and Hermione was the student. The Albus situation she was not in control of, and whatever she'd liked to have thought at the time, she never really was.

Having said that, was she really as in control of the situation with Hermione as she thought either? She hadn't been able to stop her actions the last couple of days and then at the end the meeting the previous evening when Hermione had leant up and kissed her...

And that was one thing that she hadn't confided in Albus. She'd told herself that it was purely because it would be unfair on Hermione to tell him something that was clearly meant to remain just between the two of them, but then she'd happily revealed everything else to him. In truth she didn't really know why that part was the thing that she'd decided to keep between just them. Much like Hermione didn't know why she hadn't told Harry and Ronald about the meetings, she mused to herself.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was ten past seven which meant that Hermione was late which was very unlike her. In fact she didn't think that her brightest student had ever been late for anything before...

Although she'd thought about the fact that it was possible she wouldn't come at all, she hadn't dared let herself believe it. Getting away from the situation without having to see either one of them seemed like a highly unlikely scenario. Yet when it had hit eight o clock she was forced to accept that perhaps today she had been that lucky.

She waited a little longer just in case Hermione had forgotten or she hadn't been able to get away from Harry and Ronald, but eventually she decided to move from her desk and go back into her quarters as there seemed no point remaining there for any longer. Despite the fact she had hoped that Hermione wouldn't turn up, meaning of course that she hadn't have to face either her or Albus, she was now feeling strangely disappointed. Was the girl avoiding her much in the same way that she'd been avoiding Albus? She hadn't had a lesson with her that day but she did the following morning so it wasn't like Hermione could keep away from her for very long.

She had a quick shower and wrapped herself up in her dressing gown. It was only just after ten but she'd exhausted herself with everything that had happened. She went into her living room and grabbed a book off the side, curling up in front of her fire with it. She would read for half an hour and then get an early night. Ten minutes later she was fast asleep, the book had fallen onto the floor.

McGonagall was woken sharply by a knock at the door. She looked up confused as no one should have been able to get into her office when it was locked to be able to knock on the door of her private quarters, not even Albus. Then she realised that the knocking sound was actually coming from her office door which would explain why it was slightly muffled. It did not however explain who was knocking on her door at (she looked at her clock) half past midnight.

She pulled her dressing gown tighter around her, suddenly regretting not putting a night dress under it, and walked through the door to her own private quarters and back into her office.

She opened the door expecting to see Albus or another of the teachers telling her that there was an issue with one of her students. Instead she opened the door and found Hermione standing there in a pair of pyjamas and with a dressing gown wrapped tightly around her.

They stood and looked at one another for a moment.

"Come in" McGonagall said eventually not sure what else she was supposed to say. She knew she should have sent her away, after all she shouldn't have been wandering the corridors at this time of night anyway, but she couldn't fight her curiosity as to why had she not turned up to their scheduled meeting earlier yet was standing here now?

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come" Hermione stepped into the room. "I just, I wanted to come and apologise for earlier. I, I shouldn't have just not shown up like that it was extremely rude."

McGonagall couldn't help but smile. "Oh yes of course, much politer to wait until gone midnight and then leave your common room after curfew to come and disrupt my sleep."

Hermione went a bit red but half smiled back. "I'm sorry I just felt so bad, I couldn't sleep. I can go now if you want?"

McGonagall shook her head. "You must be freezing its icy tonight; at least come in and warm up before you go all that way back."

Knowing that she was stepping dangerously close to the line again but not being able to stop herself she directed Hermione through to her living area. "There's a fire still burning in there, go sit on the sofa in front of it. Just watch out for the book on the floor."

Hermione looked at her professor in horror, "on the floor?"

McGonagall couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that despite everything Hermione was still very much Hermione; which meant that she was utterly appalled at the idea of someone just leaving a book on the floor. "Yes Miss Granger, on the floor. I fell asleep on the sofa and it must have dropped out of my hands. Feel free to pick it up however, if the sight offends you that much."

Hermione knew she was being teased so just pulled a face back and walked into McGonagall's quarters. "Wow" she couldn't help herself, it was beautiful, not to everyone's taste but she loved it and it was very McGonagall.

"I'm pleased you approve." McGonagall shut the door behind her to keep them warm, and then waited by the door while Hermione, grinning a little, picked the book up off of the floor and then sat down on the sofa. McGonagall moved in and sat next to her.

The pair of them sat looking at the fire for a while, neither sure how to act. For some reason the lateness of the visit seemed to have eased a lot of the tension that had previously been between them after everything that had happened, and they had both found themselves feeling a lot more relaxed than one would expect under such circumstances. However now that the initial conversation had ceased, they were both struggling to know what to say.

"So why didn't you come earlier?" McGonagall decided the easiest thing to do would be to address the burning question she'd had since Hermione had arrived.

Hermione looked up at McGonagall, her face lit by the firelight. "I was scared."

They looked at one another in silence for another moment before McGonagall spoke. "You shouldn't have been, you did nothing wrong. I was the one that overstepped the mark not you."

Hermione looked at the older woman for a second trying to work out whether or not to just tell her the truth. Deciding that it was pretty obvious that McGonagall already knew but just didn't want to say anything, she had nothing to lose by just being honest. "If you're talking about what you said then I was the one that pried. And if you're talking about what you did then I had hugged you first, and it was an accident. I was the one that hugged you, that then asked you about your private life, and I was the one..." Hermione trailed off, her courage failing her at the last moment.

McGonagall didn't need the sentence finished though, she knew exactly what Hermione had been trying to say. She responded; her voice strict but what she said heartfelt. "Hermione you are not the first, nor will you be the last person to hug one of your teachers. We are unusually close and under the circumstances it wasn't exactly an unusual reaction. As far as what was said... If I hadn't wanted to answer then I wouldn't have. I shouldn't have; it's not my place to get you involved in my private affairs. But, in that moment I... spoke out of turn, however as I said I was under no obligation to answer your question, I chose to of my own free will. And finally on the matter of what happened... I overstepped the mark in the first place and created the situation, and for what it's worth... you weren't the only one that in that moment..." McGonagall realised that like Hermione she just didn't have the courage to finish her sentence. She told herself that it was because doing so would be wrong, but the truth was that she was already so far over the line at that point the only thing stopping her going further was that she just wasn't brave enough to do so.

Changing the subject she continued with "oh I'm sorry would you like a hot drink? I'm usually a far better host than this."

Hermione smiled a little "I think under the circumstances you're doing fairly well. I doubt you're accustomed to people turning up at this hour."

"You'd be surprised" McGonagall smiled back. "Hot chocolate okay, I'm guessing you don't drink tea or coffee?"

Hermione nodded. Sometimes like Dumbledore, McGonagall seemed to know things without there being any plausible reason as to how.

McGonagall could have easily made it without moving but the muggle way allowed her to have time to collect her thoughts and compose herself. Hermione had caught her off guard by turning up at her door and although it went again all her instincts to let her in her heart wouldn't let her turn the young Gryffindor away. And she had been curious about what it was that had stopped her coming to their scheduled meeting earlier that evening, fear as it turned out. Yet her conscience hadn't allowed her to sleep until she came and apologised. She smiled to herself; that was just Hermione all over. Whatever had happened between them she couldn't bare the idea that she may have been rude to her head of house.

She headed back over to the living room with two cups of hot chocolate and handed Hermione's to her before sitting back down. She took a couple of sips of her own, burnt her tongue, and then turned to her student to see if she'd done the same. Instead she found Hermione, mug still in her hand, looking at her chest.

On realising that she'd been caught staring Hermione blushed and quickly said "is that where... the stunners?"

Looking down McGonagall realised that her dressing gown had slipped open a little and was now in the shape of a V over her chest, four large scars now clearly on show. She quickly pulled it back around herself, suddenly feeling very self conscious and berating herself once again for not putting a night dress under her dressing gown earlier that evening. "Yes" she said simply.

Hermione now felt highly guilty for staring as it had obviously made her professor feel uncomfortable, but she couldn't understand why McGonagall was so odd about them being seen. As far as Hermione was concerned they just showed how brave she was, as well as everything she'd been through. Hermione shuffled along the sofa until they were so close they were practically touching then after placing her mug on the floor she lent forwards and very carefully so as to not reveal too much moved the gown down to reveal the scars once more.

McGonagall had frozen the moment that she felt Hermione's hands on her gown. She had wondered why she'd suddenly started to move towards her on the sofa and this certainly seemed to answer her question. Half of her wanted to push Hermione away so that she could cover her scars back up but the other half of her wanted to let her continue, fascinated by what she would do next. What Hermione did do next though McGonagall hadn't expected. She' d thought that she would perhaps try and reassure her that there was nothing wrong with them, or even just sit and stare for a little longer. Hermione though had other ideas.

Not really sure what she was doing the younger witch was acting on instinct rather than thinking, something that she was not used to doing but found happening on a far too frequent basis at the moment. She slowly started to run her fingers over the scars, pausing every now and again to allow McGonagall time to push her away if she wanted to, however she didn't get any objection. Once she'd ran her fingers over each of them twice she looked up wanting o see the expression on the deputy headmistresses face.

McGonagall was still frozen, just watching Hermione, completely enthralled by her. Just a couple of days ago she had nearly had a panic attack after hugging her, yet here she was two days later running her hands delicately over the older woman's chest. Now Hermione had looked up they were sitting with their faces just inches away from one another, Hermione's hands still on the fourth scar.

"You shouldn't hide them, you should be proud of everything you've gone through."

"And I am" McGonagall answered honestly "but that doesn't mean that I... I just prefer them to remain hidden." She broke off a little sharply but Hermione was unaffected by this. She slowly lowered her head so that she was level with the top one and carefully placed her lips on it, kissing it lightly.

"Hermione" she looked up in response to her name and saw McGonagall looking at her with pain in her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." Hermione felt dreadful, she hadn't even thought about the fact that they could still be very tender.

"No, it wasn't that, they only twinge a little every now and again."

"Oh" Hermione waited for further explanation.

"You know we can't..."

Hermione understood now, it was emotional pain not physical. It was because she had to get Hermione to stop because they were in very dangerous territory. But at least that meant that it pained her to break the closeness.

"I know; I'm sorry" Hermione whispered before they both fell into silence again. She moved back to her previous position on the sofa, and McGonagall tightened her robe back around herself, although this time she allowed the top of the scars to remain in sight.

They returned to silence once more, something that was becoming a common theme between them. It was not an uncomfortable silence though; they were both a lot more at ease with one another this evening than they had been for a while.

"What do we do now?" Hermione spoke first.

"I don't know but whatever we have been doing clearly isn't working." McGonagall answered honestly. "So far in the past few days you've been caught staring at me in the Great Hall, I've told you far more than I should have, you've hugged me, I've accidentally kissed you, you've turned up late at night and I've let you in... We can't avoid one another but we clearly can't go on the way things are."

Hermione was a little red but was smiling.

"What?" McGonagall asked her curiously.

"I had wondered whether you'd seen me staring. I'd assumed you had but then..." she shrugged a little shyly. "But who noticed?" she questioned suddenly a little panicked.

"Oh just Albus" McGonagall replied casually. She'd been trying hard not to think about him all evening and now here he was in conversation again.

"Does he know..."

"I spoke to him last night" McGonagall admitted hoping it wouldn't upset Hermione.

"What did he say?" Hermione still looked nervous but McGonagall just smiled.

"Oh just sat there rather smugly telling me he'd known for a while. How he'd seen the way we were with each other. Telling me that you'd liked me for a long while but had been denying it to yourself and suggesting that I felt the same whilst gently teasing me. Just being Albus really."

"And was he right?" Hermione knew she didn't need to expand on that, McGonagall was more than aware of what she was asking her.

McGonagall just smiled at her and didn't say anything. Hermione decided now wasn't the time to push it though felt it was a little unfair that she'd ended up admitting how she felt and all she had so far from the older woman was that she'd also been tempted by the kiss the previous evening and that she'd behaved a little inappropriately with what she'd said.

"So what are we going to do then?"

McGonagall, pleased the matter of her feelings had been dropped, thought for a moment. "I don't know. I'd say I'll hand you over to Albus but one we aren't currently talking and secondly I don't think that will help. I still have to teach you so it's not like we can just completely avoid one another until we're sure that we can behave appropriately." McGonagall had to admit she was at a loss. She had never encountered anything that challenged her professionalism in all her years of teaching, and yet this...

"I have a suggestion." Hermione said still a little shyly.

"Go on" McGonagall smiled at her trying to make her feel less worried about saying something wrong. They'd been a lot more comfortable with one another that evening but she could tell that there was still a part of Hermione that was struggling with the sudden change in their relationship. She'd have a moment such as with the scars earlier when she would become if anything overly confident, and then less than half an hour later she'd suddenly falter again.

"We could always try separating out school and us? So we'll stop letting this spill over into the private lessons and obviously it doesn't seem to be affecting us in the normal lessons. Instead we continue to have nights like this where we'll see each other away from that? I don't know if that's still really inappropriate I just can't think of any better way around it..."

McGonagall thought for a moment. "Actually I think that's a very good idea. I mean it's obviously not ideal but under the circumstances I think that you're right and the best we can hope for is for our behaviour at the moment not to affect your education. For tonight though I think it's time that you return to your dormitory, I'd like you awake enough in my lesson tomorrow morning not to present as much of a threat to our safety as Mr Finnigan."

They shared a smile and Hermione giggled a little.

"I have one last question before I leave if that's okay?"

"Go on"

"You said that you're not talking to Dumbledore but you also said that you spoke to him last night about us...?"

"The reason is nothing to do with us... not directly anyway."

Hermione looked at her, not wanting to ask what had happened but wanting to know enough that she still sat there hoping she'd be told.

McGonagall hadn't wished to expand on that but seeing Hermione's face couldn't help but want to answer her unasked question. "When we were discussing what had happened I also ended up telling him about what I'd told you about us no longer having any physical contact. He asked me if I'd told you why and I told him that I hadn't. Then he asked me if we needed to discuss why..."

"And I'll take it from the fact that you're no longer talking to him that the answer to that question was a resounding no." It wasn't a question. McGonagall smiled at her and nodded her head.

"And are you going to..."

"Not tonight" McGonagall didn't even give her a chance to get the question out but Hermione didn't mind. It had been a long shot and even then Hermione hadn't been told no, just not right at that moment in time. McGonagall smiled at her again so that she knew she wasn't being reprimanded and then stood up. "I should probably walk you back to your common room in case you get spotted walking back this long after curfew, and I don't particularly want you wandering round the castle at night alone."

"No teacher will say anything they're used to me walking around at this time of the night after falling asleep in the library, and after everything that's happened over the past five years I'm sure I won't face anything worse in the corridors of Hogwarts. More to the point if I'm seen alone I'll be fine, I can look after myself; but if I'm seen with you people are going to start asking questions about what I was doing with you in the early hours of the morning."

"Point taken" McGonagall said as they walked through into her office and to the door "I'm still not sure I like you wandering around alone at this time of night, I think if we're going to make this a regular thing we're going to need to find a way of getting you back without you having to walk the whole way on your own."

They reached the top of the stairs and after a quick goodnight Hermione began to descend down the stairs. Just a few steps down however she suddenly came to a stop, and turning back to McGonagall she looked directly into her eyes.

"I have one last quick question."

"Go on"

"I know we can't, but I just want to know... I need to know. If we could..."

"You know the answer to that Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled to herself as she continued her walk down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>*grins*<strong>

**See I am a nice person really... Kind of... :P **

**For once I haven't actually written any further than the chapter I was on because I was days and days ahead to begin with but this has taken me about 3 days to write and edit. Also the editing was done at gone midnight last night so I'm sorry if I missed anything there was a lot to edit and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. :P Anyway the point of that is I should hopefully manage to get the next chapter written and posted by tomorrow, especially as it's Saturday tomorrow, but it does mean that I'm now writing and posting which means if I have a day where I don't have as much time to write it may take a couple of days between parts. However I shall do my best to get ahead again. :) **

**Please keep reviewing! :D I'm on 70 something reviews now and I would love so much to reach 100 soon! :D Also I'm a little worried about them being OOC in parts of this chapter so I'd love to know what you think so I can take note of it for future chapters. :) **

**Guesses about plot are still welcome, either on here of via message, um... Oh and username suggestions still helpful and appreciated.  
><strong>

**I think that was all I wanted to add... **

**A massive massive thank you for reading, honestly you lot are what keeps me writing. :)**

**And I'll see you all on the next part... **

**Love to you all, take care! :)**

**Chelsey x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**You nearly didn't get a chapter today because I'm about to go and get ready to go out, however I managed to finish just in time, only the last little bit hasn't been edited so please excuse any issues, I will iron them out tomorrow. :)**

**I also realised that where I've put story breaks on word it doesn't show up on here. I will go back and change it for the previous chapters but I've made sure that the breaks are in this part. :) They're a little odd but the best that I could manage because this site doesn't seem to recognise dashes.**

**Refreshingly Original: Interesting. ;) S'all I'm saying. :P**

**psycho-pink-faerie: I think your reviews just keep getting longer. :P Thank you! :)**

**Sorry this has been a little rushed today but I really do have to get ready haha. :P **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) x**

* * *

><p>It was the following morning and Hermione was sitting in the Transfiguration classroom trying not to look as awkward as she felt. She was half asleep due to the fact it had been gone two when she'd finally returned to her common room and she'd had to get up at seven for breakfast.<p>

McGonagall was also finding herself a little more tired than usual. She was having a difficult time not keep looking at Hermione who looked as though she would fall asleep at any moment. If they were going to continue with their late night meetings they were going to have to find a way to make it so that they didn't end up severely sleep deprived the next morning.

Hermione was finding the situation of being back in a classroom with her head of house increasingly strange. Although their last lesson had only been a couple of days ago and everything had been okay then, so much had happened since and she was now struggling to draw the line that she herself had suggested. She didn't want McGonagall to notice though and so was trying as hard as possible to look as though she was perfectly fine, although how tired she was probably covered up for at least some of the awkwardness. However the fact that more glances than usual were being thrown in her direction meant that pretending that nothing had changed was becoming harder by the minute.

Eventually though Hermione managed to concentrate enough to turn the stool in front of her into a frog, something that resulted in a great number of cheers from her classmates, a smile from McGonagall, and Ron grunting and saying something that caused Hermione to hit him.

Finally the lesson was over, but just as Hermione was about to leave she found herself being called back by McGonagall. Ron and Harry, baffled at their friend's recent behaviour, were sent out of the classroom by an impatient Hermione, eager to hear what McGonagall wanted.

"How are you this morning?"

"Okay" Hermione lied hoping to be able to stifle the yawn about to burst out of her.

"You look exhausted."

"I'll be fine" Hermione said quickly. She knew from the moment she'd woken up that morning that she'd have no chance of hiding how tired she was and so hadn't even really tried, but now she was wishing that she had. Please tell her that McGonagall wasn't going to say the meetings weren't a good idea after all.

"Hmmm I think I'm going to have to talk to Albus about getting you back to your dormitory without walking through the castle. Maybe connecting my fire to your dormitory... Though it could be problematic if one of your classmates wake up."

"I honestly don't mind walking..."

"Hmmm well I'll have to discuss it with Albus and see what he thinks."

"You're going to tell him?" Hermione was a little surprised for two reasons. One being the fact that when they had spoken last night McGonagall and Dumbledore weren't talking, and secondly she didn't see how McGonagall didn't think he'd have a problem with what they were doing, especially to the point where he'd help them.

"He'll be fine with it." McGonagall said quickly. She was distractedly thinking about the prospect of having to speak to the man she'd been avoiding over the past two days... It wasn't a great one but she wasn't sure a way around it. Also on the off chance Hermione did get caught on one of her midnight visits she'd rather that Dumbledore knew in advanced rather than having it sprung on him in that manner.

"Will you?" Hermione knew that she shouldn't ask such a personal question, especially when they were in a teacher student situation, but she was concerned for the older witch knowing that whatever was going on it would be the last thing that she'd want to do.

McGonagall would have berated Hermione for the question but her mind was elsewhere. "I'll be fine. Although we'll have to hold off until our next private lesson because I have a meeting tonight with Albus anyway. I should be free by about eleven if you want to come then?"

"Oh, of course" Hermione felt a little brushed off but then she shouldn't have really expected an answer more than that. However she was pleased that she'd get some time with the professor again that night.

"Excellent, I'll see you then." And with that McGonagall left the room, leaving Hermione to race off to her next lesson before she was late.

-H&M-

Later that day a reluctant McGonagall walked to Albus' office with a certain sense of dread. She didn't know why she'd got herself into such a state about seeing him, knowing Albus what had happened wouldn't even be mentioned. However despite that when she walked into his office she tried to suppress the urge to not look at him, knowing that if she made it that obvious that she was uncomfortable he would say something, if only to put her at ease.

"Good evening Minerva."

Dumbledore looked up from his work and invited her to sit down. He had wondered whether she'd even turn up to their scheduled meeting this evening after what had happened two days ago. He wouldn't have blamed her if she didn't. He should have known better by now than to have pushed her, especially when she was already stressed due to the situation with Hermione Granger.

"Good evening Albus."

"How are you?" He tilted his head to the side slightly trying to gage the answer for himself. "You look exhausted; you surely haven't over worked yourself already. We're not even a week in yet!"

McGonagall shook her head. "No I just had a later night than planned. I had a midnight caller."

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile. "Don't tell me, Hermione didn't turn up at your meeting earlier that evening and then made herself feel so guilty that she couldn't sleep without coming to speak to you."

McGonagall smiled back and nodded "I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

He simply chuckled and waited for her to decide if she wanted to tell him more.

"But yes she did. I... she was freezing so I told her to come in and sit on the sofa in front of the fire to warm up and she confessed she hadn't come earlier that evening because she'd been scared and we... talked."

Dumbledore knew that McGonagall obviously wanted to tell him about it but was struggling to so nodded encouragingly and tried to lead her as much as he could. "You talked about the kiss?"

"Well everything really..."

"And...?"

"I think it reached the stage where after a very close call due to the scars on my chest we accepted that perhaps we couldn't just pretend that nothing had changed between us this year. She'd already pretty much admitted her feelings, although I'd not answered on the question of mine."

Dumbledore chuckled again. "Why am I not surprised? But if you don't mind me asking what did you mean about...?"

Dumbledore trailed off knowing her scars from the stunners to be a very sensitive subject. He hadn't understood why when she was already heavily scared in some areas from battles that these were the ones that had particularly affected her. He'd been asking to see them since it had happened, curiosity getting the better of him, but she'd refused to let him, in fact he was pretty sure that other than the healer that had looked after her no one else had been anywhere near them.

McGonagall hesitated. "Well I'd showered and had already gotten ready for bed before she came and had fallen asleep on my sofa in just my dressing gown. Just after she arrived I offered to make her a hot chocolate as an attempt to warm her up but as I was walking back with it my robe slipped a little. Once I realised she'd seen I covered them back up again but she put her drink down and came and pulled the robe back down a little so that she could see them. I knew that I should have stopped her but I was just fascinated about what she was going to do next. She started touching them... It was only when, after telling me that I shouldn't hide them, she leant down and kissed the one at the top that I knew I had to stop her."

McGonagall had been speaking at a rather rapid pace and Dumbledore had trouble keeping up so it had taken him a few seconds after her finishing speaking for him to catch up. He was surprised that McGonagall didn't seem as distraught by the younger witch seeing her scars as he'd expected, and even more surprised that McGonagall had allowed her to not only see them but also touch them. "And it was after this that you realised that you could no longer go on in the manner that you were."

"We concluded" McGonagall said continuing, wishing Albus no more time than entirely necessary to ponder on the fact that someone had been allowed near her scars "that as we couldn't avoid one another the best we could do would be to separate professional from personal. Well she concluded actually."

"Indeed" Dumbledore smiled; impressed that Hermione had once again shown that her intelligence went further than just in her classes.

"And so the decision was that as well as our private lessons we shall continue with occasional late night visits."

"A very wise choice" Dumbledore commented.

"That's it?" McGonagall couldn't believe his lack of reaction. She'd just told him that she'd let a student into her private quarters, allowed them to touch the scars on her chest, and now planned to continue these midnight meetings and all he could do was say that it was a wise decision?

"Minerva my dear I know you well enough by now to know that you will do whatever you think is for the best; and I also know you well enough to know that you are nearly always right. Rather like myself if I may be so bold. Under the circumstances it would be foolish to try and pretend that nothing is happening. There are many things in this world that we can control; love is not one of them."

"I never said I loved her" McGonagall replied grumpily. She hated it when he did things like this.

"I know, and I very much doubt that you will for a while yet. So for now shall we just say that she is, very much I would say, in love with you, and that you feel something for her more than the average student? The fact you allowed her to not only see, but also to touch the scars you've been hiding from the rest of the world for months now says that your relationship is very... unusual for a student and professor."

"Mmmm" McGonagall mumbled noncommittally.

"Excellent. In that case we can say that emotions such as those cannot be just pushed to the side and ignored so the only thing that you can do is to make sure they don't interfere with Hermione's education. Therefore to me these meetings seem a perfect solution. If there's anything I can do in order to make them easier on the pair of you then I will endeavour to do so..."

McGonagall, still a little thrown by his lack of reaction to everything, nearly didn't ask him the question that had been the real reason she'd gone there today. It had to be done though. "Actually I'm not very comfortable with the idea of her wandering around corridors alone at goodness knows what time. I did consider floo but that would risk her being seen by the others in her dormitory if one of them is awake when she returns..."

"Well she could stay with you? I'm sure no one would be that surprised to think that she was going to bed later than everyone else and then waking up earlier."

"Albus" McGonagall's voice became strict as though she was talking to a particularly difficult child.

Dumbledore chuckled a little and nodded. "Alas then we shall connect your fireplace to the one in the Gryffindor common room and you'll just have to risk her being spotted. As long as it wasn't frequent I'm sure you could come up with some explanation."

"Thank you" McGonagall stood up to leave, having achieved the purpose of her visit, but was still in complete and utter shock at Albus' reaction... or lack thereof. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she looked at him a little accusingly.

"How long have you been planning for this eventuality?"

"For about five years."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

-H&M-

McGonagall was surprised on returning to her room that it was already nearly ten o clock. She couldn't believe how long she'd been with Albus. She'd barely have time to shower and get ready before Hermione arrived.

Whilst in the shower she knew she needed to make a decision about her attire. There was no change that she was greeting Hermione in just a dressing gown again, but she didn't want to completely redress, not least because if Hermione arrived in pyjamas again she may feel a little foolish to see her professor fully dressed.

On getting out she decided that underwear, a nightdress and a dressing gown should be sufficient and quickly dressed. She was on her way to dry her hair when she heard a knock at the door and looked at her clock. Quarter to eleven.

Sighing McGonagall made her way to her office door and was surprised to see Hermione there. Hermione stood, herself a little shocked to see the head of Gryffindor with her hair down and still wet, and whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise how early I'd be but I wanted to get out while I had a chance."

"Not to worry." McGonagall quickly adjusted to the fact that the young witch had turned up when she was only half ready. At least she was suitably dressed this time; and she'd been right, Hermione was just in pyjamas. "Come in then" she smiled and allowed Hermione to get past her and into the living room as she had the previous evening.

Once they were sitting down McGonagall spoke again. "I spoke to Albus, he's arranged it so that you'll be able to floo back to the Gryffindor common room rather than walking the whole way through the castle.

"Thank you" Hermione said a little awkwardly. This had seen such a good idea at the time but now there she didn't really know what to say. After all, up until then their sudden bursts of conversation had been purely accidental. They had never been in a situation where they'd had to make conversation. "How did it go?"

McGonagall, although a little uncomfortable about the subject matter, was relieved that they had at least found something to talk about rather than just sitting there in an uncomfortable silence. "Okay, he did almost the same as he did last time."

"Told you he already knew and then mocked you a little?" Hermione smiled.

"Something like that yes" said McGonagall returning the smile.

"But this time you left it on better terms?"

McGonagall stared at Hermione for a moment. Not another Albus. "How..."

"You're more guarded today than yesterday. I know part of that is because I caught you unaware last night when I just appeared at your door, but it's not all just that. Although you've agreed to see me outside lessons you still can't let go of your natural instinct to behave like my teacher. The last couple of times something's happened it's been accidental, behaving normally with me isn't coming naturally to you yet. And, part of the reason you were so open with me yesterday was because you'd just had a fight with Professor Dumbledore and so you were feeling less in control..." Hermione stopped talking suddenly aware that she'd probably crossed over the line somewhere in what she'd said.

McGonagall however looked at Hermione feeling increasingly guilty. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to behave coldly towards you after everything, I'm just finding this a little difficult. At the moment doing anything other than acting as a teacher would with a student feels highly unprofessional."

"I understand" Hermione said softly, and McGonagall knew she did.

Hermione hesitated for a second, under the circumstances asking now seemed the worst possible thing to do, but getting her to talk about it might do something to ease the tension.

"Last night when I asked you why things were so awkward with you and Professor Dumbledore you told me not tonight. Does that mean you will tell me?"

McGonagall thought for a moment and then nodded. "I'm sure at some point I shall probably forget myself again."

"But not now?"

McGonagall hoped that she wasn't about to upset the girl but slowly shook her head. "Not now, no."

"Okay, then can I ask you another question?"

"Go on" McGonagall replied a little nervously, not daring to think about what she was about to be asked.

"Why do you hide your scars, the ones from the stunners I mean? Please don't take this the wrong way but you don't strike me as someone that's particularly vein, and I'm sure it isn't the first time you've been injured in battle."

"No it's not" McGonagall admitted.

"And did you hide the other ones?"

"No"

"Then why...?"

There was a silence in the room for a moment while McGonagall tried to decide what to do. Hermione sat there practically holding her breathe, not sure whether she'd pushed this too far. It was only the first time that they'd planned to meet like this and she'd gone straight in, asking far too personal questions.

"I... To answer that question there's something else I'd have to explain to you first."

"Oh" Hermione waited, McGonagall didn't seem angry with her.

"I would have to answer your previous question about the relationship between myself and Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione tried not to look too disappointed. She clearly wasn't going to get an answer to either of her questions.

"But before I begin, I think perhaps a drink is in order."

* * *

><p><strong>*cue even more evil laughing*<strong>

**Anyway I really have to run now, thank you to everyone for your reviews, favourites etc! :) Please keep reviewing! You have no idea how happy they make me. :D I love hearing from you all. :)**

**Hopefully shall get the next part up tomorrow!**

**Take care! :) **

**Chelsey x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

**Hello again my lovelies. :) Thank you so much again for the reviews, I can't believe how many of you are still reading! :D **

**Right a quick warning about this chapter. I did consider changing this to a M but I personally don't think that it's that bad. However if any of you think that it should be changed then let me know! I read a lot of M fics and so may have just become a bit insensitive to it. :P **

**Also I have only just finished it and although I have edited it please be aware that it is half past eleven at night where I am. :P I HOPE that I've kept them in character and that there aren't any spelling and gramatical mistakes, but I'm making no promises. **

**There's a lot more that I wanted to say but I'll let you all just get on with reading this haha. ;)**

**Hope you all enjoy. x**

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe that she was actually going to get an answer. Not even to just one, but to both of her questions. She couldn't see how McGonagall had gone from refusing point blank to answer to suddenly being so willing.<p>

The head of Gryffindor - who'd just gone into the kitchen to get herself a Firewhiskey and Hermione hot chocolate - felt the same way. Why was it that she couldn't say no to Hermione? Except she had! She had said no to Hermione, for all of ten minutes anyway. The problem wasn't saying no, the problem was sticking to her convictions; or more to the point, wanting to.

When she returned to the living area Hermione was sitting somewhat nervously and McGonagall asked herself again what she was doing. The young witch was her student; she shouldn't be telling her something so personal, so private. Yet there seemed little point in fighting it as it wasn't like it had been working so far which was the reason they were in this position in the first place.

Hermione sensed how uncomfortable the older woman was as she handed her the hot chocolate. "You don't have to tell me." As much as Hermione wanted to know she also didn't want to see the woman she cared for looking so anxious.

McGonagall shook her head and said, a little more briskly than she had intended. "Miss Granger I wouldn't tell you if I didn't want to."

Hermione was a little taken back both by the renewed use of her surname and also by the strict tone that she'd just been spoken to in and so didn't respond. Instead she just sat and had a sip of hot chocolate, refusing to look up at McGonagall and feeling a little hurt.

McGonagall took one look at Hermione's face and felt dreadful. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I appreciate your concern I'm just... finding this very difficult. That, however, is not your fault, so I am genuinely very sorry. What I said though is true; please don't feel that you are making me do anything. If I hadn't wanted to tell you I could have left it. I... I don't understand why but I'm finding myself wanting to confide these details of my life to you. It's just that these are aspects of my personal life that I have never allowed anyone to know about and so I am at a bit of a loss. Not helped I'll admit by the fact that I cannot help but berate myself for being so unprofessional. These are not matters that you should be burdened with."

"If I felt that they would be a burden to me then I wouldn't have asked you" Hermione replied having finally found her voice again.

McGonagall nodded.

"So, if you're ready...?" Hermione knew that she needed to lead the older witch a little.

"When I was at school I met a man, boy really."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"No not Albus, someone else. I was the year older than he was, we were in different houses and, if I'm honest, we hated one another. At least we did until in my fifth year when we ended up having a particularly bad argument which resulted in a kiss."

Hermione couldn't help but grin a little.

McGonagall couldn't stop herself smiling back a little. "Yes when it started it was very... passionate." At this point Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. McGonagall tried to be stern but failed as she said "Miss Granger that was not what I meant, I was sixteen at the time but he was about a month from fifteen." She tried to ignore Hermione's smirk and continue, but she was still smiling as she went on. "For a while it was good, very good. He was a perfect gentleman despite what I'd expected of him. Most of the teachers knew and were pleased, we were, if you'll excuse my lack of modesty, two of the best students they'd seen in many years and so seemed to everyone an obvious pairing - house differences aside. They were all pleased that was, other than Albus."

Hermione waited for a moment wondering where this was going. McGonagall had stopped to have a sip of her Firewhiskey and Hermione suspected that up until now she'd only really been introducing the story.

"The reasons that we'd hated one another are difficult to explain, not least because there was no specific reason for it. Like Albus I just had a very bad feeling about him, I could tell that beneath his good manners and the fact he was very charismatic there was... something else. A darker side shall we say. Unfortunately however, it was probably partly that that drew my teenage self to him."

Hermione wasn't smiling anymore. She didn't know where this story was going but she could tell now, even more than when McGonagall had started, that it was not somewhere good.

For her part McGonagall was starting to struggle. It had been easy enough to start with. Well not easy as such as she'd felt utterly embarrassed talking about her relationship at that age, but that was still preferable to the rest of the story. However now she had started there was nothing for it; she was going to have to continue.

"Anyway in my sixth year, as you know, I started doing the same course as you are now. Albus, as the only professor that had done it, was left in charge of teaching me. We became very close, much as we are now I would say. Anyway the long and short of it was that after a very long time of putting up with many things that I shouldn't have, in the middle of my seventh year I ended my current relationship. It was... not the easiest of break ups and I turned a lot to Albus for comfort."

McGonagall was now feeling thoroughly awkward and yet she knew the worse was still to come. Whilst she had been talking Hermione had slid down the sofa so that they were now sitting directly next to one another. Part of her didn't like the invasion of her space; but the other part appreciated the silent gesture of support.

"I slowly began to fall for him" McGonagall could feel herself becoming increasingly embarrassed and picked up the pace of her story as to get it over with as soon as possible. "Once I had nearly finished my seventh year I finally admitted it and we became a couple, then following the end of my formal education at Hogwarts I decided to remain on as a teacher. At the same time Grindelwald, I'm sure you're aware of him?"

Hermione nodded; her mental state being presently somewhere between confusion and shock.

"He was beginning to rise up at a worrying speed and Albus was being pestered by the Ministry to do something about it. However for a couple of reasons, unknown to me at the time, he was very reluctant to do so. One of them is a personal matter relating to Albus and is irrelevant to this story. The other..." McGonagall hesitated, this was harder than she'd ever imagined it would be, however although struggling a little to speak she continued.

"Albus eventually caved in to the pressure and went after Grindelwald. I was young, foolish and in love and so followed him. There was a battle and I managed to nearly get myself killed. Thankfully Albus managed to overpower him and won the duel. Not wanting anyone to know what I'd done I begged Albus to keep my presence at the battle between us, and as far as I'm aware he's been as good as his word."

Hermione had so many questions at that point but not wanting to interrupt simply nodded.

"When we returned however Albus' behaviour with me became very strange. He... Well we'd gone from having a very passionate relationship to one where we were not intimate at all. Eventually I decided I could stand it no longer, found him alone in his classroom and practically threw myself at him." McGonagall was well aware that she was now a deep shade of red but hurriedly continued. "He rejected my advances to begin with but eventually gave in. It was only when he took my robes off and saw the scars that were now etched along my left side and part of my back that he stopped."

The room was deadly silent as McGonagall continued.

"He... He turned away from me and then... He told me that the reason that he hadn't wanted to go after Grindelwald, well one of the reasons, had been that..." McGonagall couldn't say it. She was now shaking a little and Hermione prized the Firewhiskey out of her hand before it got spilt.

"You can stop..." Hermione began but McGonagall quickly shook her head at her and then tried to compose herself.

"He told me that he'd been in love with Grindelwald and that he still was. Seeing him had reminded him of that. I'd been nothing but a last ditch attempt to convince himself that he could have a relationship with a woman but that he couldn't do it to either of us anymore. He ended our relationship there and then while we lay half dressed on his desk."

Tears were now spilling from McGonagall eyes and Hermione quickly put her arms around the older witch. "I... I'm so sorry."

McGonagall nodded, pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of her dressing gown, and blew her nose. "I'm sorry I'm being foolish."

"You're not at all; no wonder your relationship with Professor Dumbledore is strained... Though there's one thing I don't understand?"

"Go on" McGonagall's voice was barely above a whisper.

"The reason that... It had nothing to do with your scars."

McGonagall found herself smiling gently at Hermione. "I'm sure it certainly didn't help. But I haven't yet finished my story which may answer your question a little better."

Hermione smiled softly back and took hold of McGonagall's hand with her free one, squeezing it tightly. Given strength by this small show of affection McGonagall began again.

"I left Hogwarts and didn't return until around five years later. When I returned nothing was said about what had happened previously and we returned to having the very close friendship we'd had previous to our romantic affair. However I do admit I was a little cautious, afraid that if we became too close some of my former feelings would return. However despite that, as I said, we became very close. Then the first war happened... If anything it made us closer and despite my apprehension about the scars I had got in previous battles when I became injured Albus was the first person that I went to. However by then we had Pomfrey and so she quickly took over my care. Albus was rather disappointed I think, he's always loved to be the hero."

Hermione smiled, amused to hear Professor Dumbledore spoken about in this way, forgetting in that moment, the rest of the story that she'd just heard. After pausing for a second to chuckle to herself about her old friend McGonagall continued.

"Anyway the battle continued and you more than most are aware of what happened next. He who should not be named went after Harry and as a result he was, for the time being, defeated. I was there in fact when Harry was brought by Hagrid to his Aunt and Uncle's house. Afterwards I went back to Hogwarts and Albus... Actually I'm not sure where Albus went. However it wasn't all that long before he too returned to Hogwarts." McGonagall hesitated here. This was where all of this had been leading and yet now she was here it felt... wrong almost.

"Hermione before I continue I... I need to know that what I am about to tell you must not leave this room, but more than that I do not want it to colour your opinion of him. Albus is a great wizard and a great man."

Hermione gave a quick nod and McGonagall went on.

"I had never seen him as he had been that night when he returned. I do not know what had taken place in the time since I had last seen him but... He came to find me in my office and before I knew what had happened I was against the wall and he was kissing me as he hadn't done in... A very long time." Her voice was shaking now and Hermione squeezed down on her hand again. "He started pulling at my robes, tearing the front of them to get them off me. I... I was trying to stop him but without a wand..."

Hermione was hardly breathing. "He..." She couldn't even say it.

McGonagall could no longer look at Hermione; tears were freely flowing down her face as she shook her head. "No, and he never would have done. I think, although we've never spoken about it, that he was just trying to prove a point to himself, prove that it was women that he wanted. But on realising how difficult it would be to get my robe off any other way he had started trying to pull it up instead..."

By this point she was unreservedly crying, forgetting that she'd been trying to hold it together, not wanting to fall apart in front of Hermione; no longer caring. After years of not talking about everything that had happened suddenly recalling it had emotionally broken her. Unable to finish her story vocally she carefully pulled her dressing gown and nightdress up to the top of her leg on her left side, revealing a mass of scars over her outer left thigh.

It was that moment that everything became clear. Hermione, acting again on instinct, lifted McGonagall's chin with her hand no longer caring about boundaries. When she spoke it was gentle. "And that was when he stopped..."

"Yes"

Both of them fell silent, and it was a very long time before either of them would speak again that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>I can honestly say that was the hardest chapter to write so far. I didn't want to have McGonagall too out of character but at the same time she was talking about something that she'd never spoken about before so she was going to find it very very difficult. I just hope I did it justice... <strong>

**Please guys KEEP REVIEWING. :P Honestly I want to see my gmail inbox EXPLODE. ;) Tell me I'm wonderful, tell me you hate me, tell me to stop leaving you on cliff hangers, tell me what you think my new name should be, just talk to me. ;) :P **

**On that note I'm going to try and get some more written before bed and you might (but I'm not making any promises :P) get another part at some point tomorrow morning. :P **

**Love to you all! :) **

**Chelsey x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello and a huge thank you for the reviews! The last chapter was really hard for me to write so I'm pleased that you all enjoyed it. :)**

**laurashley11: I'm sorry I really should stop with the cliff hanger endings. I don't think today is too bad. ;)**

**E-217: Not redundant at all, and thank you. **

**MegaNerdAlert: It really did explode. ;)**

**JUJUChick16: That remains to be seen. :P**

**Refreshingly Original: (?)? :P And I'm pleased about the limited amount of ewness. ;)**

**By the way if any of you think my updates are coming too quickly then let me know. I've been updating daily for the most of it because I don't want to leave you all hanging, but if you'd rather there was a bigger break between chapters then I'll slow down. :)**

**Anyway I'll let you all get on with reading it now. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy. :) x**

* * *

><p>It was nearly an hour before either woman spoke. Both just sat lost in their own thoughts, although Hermione did maintain a tight hold on McGonagall's hand.<p>

Eventually McGonagall could stand the silence in the room no longer and, trying to pull herself together a little said "Oh I'm sorry Hermione, would you like another drink? You must have finished your hot chocolate hours ago."

Hermione still wasn't really sure what to say and so nodded; McGonagall headed out to the kitchen and left the younger witch sitting unsure of how to react to everything that she'd heard. Although she'd promised McGonagall that she wouldn't judge Professor Dumbledore based on what she'd said it was difficult to know how she was supposed to act when she saw him again. It wasn't that she thought worse of him because of what had happened, after all everyone made mistakes, but after knowing so much about his life made it very difficult to just act as though nothing had happened. However, as McGonagall re-entered the room, this time with two mugs of hot chocolate, she remembered she had more pressing issues.

"Here" McGonagall handed her the mug and then sat back down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione was sure it was a stupid question but she had to say something and it was the first thing that sprung to her mind.

McGonagall forced a smiled. "I'm fine, sorry I don't know what got into me."

"Professor if there's one thing that you're not it's fine."

"I'm... I'll be okay" she said firmly. "Also Hermione there's no need to call me Professor when we're away from lessons, just call me Minerva."

Hermione nodded. "In that case Minerva, can I... can I see your leg again?" She couldn't believe that she was asking to see her head of house's leg, this was so inappropriate.

Minerva looked at her and tilted her head to the side curiously, before very slowly nodding.

Hermione carefully pulled up the older witch's nightdress and then looked hesitantly down at her left leg, wanting to give her a chance to stop it if she wanted to. After a moment she looked back up at Minerva. "It was nothing to do with the scars. He just saw them, remembered it was you and what he'd done to you the first time he tried to pretend he was something he wasn't, and stopped himself."

Minerva pulled the nightdress back down, hiding the scars once more and Hermione watched her intently. "But that's why you haven't let anyone see your most recent scars isn't it? Because of how he reacted, or you think he reacted, the last couple of times? Minerva notice I've seen them and I'm not bothered. So perhaps it has less to do with your scars and more to do with your lack of a penis."

Hearing Hermione being so blunt made Minerva laugh a little; and Hermione, seeing she'd managed to cheer her up, even just a small bit, smiled back. "I know that me saying that isn't going to magically change how you feel, but at least trust that you don't need to hide them from me."

She received a shy smile and nod and they both sat there looking at one another.

Hermione picked her hot chocolate back off the floor and started to sip from it again, still not taking her eye off Minerva.

"How are you?"

"Me?" Hermione looked at her professor blankly.

"I know I've burdened you a lot this evening. I have been highly unprofessional and as a result of that you now have knowledge that you wouldn't otherwise have; knowledge that no sixteen year old..."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way" Hermione interrupted. "I told you that whatever you said was in confidence and wouldn't leave this room and I meant it. Out there" she looked towards the door "everything gets forgotten. What you said... I'm not going to tell you that some of it was easy to hear, because of course it wasn't. But people have flaws and sometimes the consequences of those flaws... are worse than anticipated. But they don't make us bad people, they just make us human."

"You're far too mature for your age young lady." Minerva said quietly, trying to hide how proud she was of her charge but not being able to stop herself from continuing to smile at her.

Hermione blushed and looked at her mug.

"Right come on, it's nearly three o clock in the morning, time for you to go back to your dormitory and get some sleep." Seeing how reluctant Hermione looked she continued "Don't look at me like that Miss Granger, you're welcome to come back tomorrow. Again I have plans for earlier in the evening but around eleven I should be free."

Hermione couldn't help but grin at this. "Are you sure? If you're busy..."

"I'm sure." Minerva said firmly and then stood up walking towards the fire. Once she reached it she handed Hermione the pot of Floo Powder. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine." Hermione took the pot off her and put it back on the mantel piece.

Minerva looked at her inquisitively. The next moment Hermione had wrapped her arms around the older woman and was holding onto her tightly.

"How long have you been thinking about doing that?"

"For about the past five minutes."

Minerva chuckled and allowed herself to be hugged.

Hermione was also giggling to herself a little "it's so strange to see you with your hair down."

The head of Gryffindor had completely forgotten. "Well if you are going to turn up earlier than invited..."

Hermione was about to jump in and apologise until she saw the look on Minerva's face and realised that she was being teased.

Picking up the Floo Powder again she turned back to the deputy head one last time. "One final question...?"

"Go on"

"The boy... the first one... when you were at school... Who was he?"

Minerva's face suddenly went dark at the memory of him. "Not tonight sweetheart, not tonight."

Hermione normally would have been disappointed that even after everything they'd been through the past few hours Minerva had still not answered her simple question. However all Hermione heard in that particular sentence was the use of the word sweetheart; and so instead she walked back into the fireplace, a small grin still on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't that evil an ending was it? ;)<strong>

**I'm sorry this chapter was a little short. It was just that I imagined after exposing herself that much McGonagall would withdraw from Hermione a little because she'd want to reaffirm her position as the one in control. Because of that I didn't want to move their relationship much further forward because I think after admitting all of that they'd both need time to recover... **

**Anyway please please keep reviewing. You really did make my gmail explode so THANK YOU. :D But it doesn't want to start feeling neglected so please don't stop! ;) **

**I shall be back with the next chapter tomorrow! Hope you all have a good evening. :)**

**Take care. **

**Chelsey x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **

**Going to reply to the reviews first today. I woke up this morning to 11 reviews and also to see that I'd gone over 100 reviews. Honestly I cannot believe it... Thank you so so so much! You have no idea how much I love you all. When I started writing this I never in a million years imagined that I'd get over 100 reviews... Just... Wow. **

**Also after an accident involving a remote controller, my fiancée and the dark I ended up with two large bumps and minor concussion last night, so it was nice to wake up to something other than a headache. ;) (That's also my excuse for any bad editing today. :P)**

**Anyway... :)**

**hermin22 & marty powel: Thank you!**

**LethalPoison: I'm not really evil... Just a little bit. ;)**

**MegaNerdAlert: I shall be stalking your stories now you've told me that. :P And not bold at all, I love the fact that everyone's suddenly got so brave and are all guessing. **

**Refreshingly Original: Spelling is not my strong point but I'm pretty sure you did. :) Evil streak? Me? Never. :P Though wow your time zone is miles off mine, hope school went okay though. :)**

**Lou789&writeorflight: Everyone's going to be so shocked if they're wrong. :P You'll all find out soon though. **

**Miss Speshington: You're so sweet, thank you. :)**

**OktoberLibra: All at once? Wow that is dedication thank you. I'm sorry! I'm really OCD about things like that as well so I totally understand. ;)**

**E-217: I don't like writing smaller chapters but I sometimes think that is has to be done so I'm pleased that you agree. :)**

**JUJUChick16: BOOM. Okay no more attempts at McGonagall jokes because I suck at them. :P Sorry about that. That would be such a lovely thing to say and it's really interesting to know what you'd say to the characters if you could. I'd love to know what you'd say to them after this chapter as well. :D (p.s. Indoor voices are overrated. :P)**

**I'm sorry that was so long but I wanted everyone to get a mention because of reaching 100 reviews. :) I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter today so I hope you all enjoy reading it. **

**I won't keep talking because this has been an INSANELY long authors note today. **

**This is for everyone that's reviewed & also everyone that's favourited or subscribed to the story or to me!**

**I hope you all enjoy. x**

* * *

><p>"Good morning my dear."<p>

McGonagall was standing in the doorway of Albus' office feeling a little sheepish. She'd ended up having just three hours of sleep and was now not only exhausted but had to admit to Albus everything she'd told Hermione. "Good morning" she said hesitantly.

"And how did your first proper meeting with a certain young lady go?" Dumbledore said, looking up at her cheerfully and pretending not to notice how tired she looked.

"It went... I... We started off and it was very awkward and then she asked me about our relationship again... and then about the scars... And I told her that I couldn't answer one without the other."

"Indeed" Dumbledore replied waiting patiently for her to continue.

"I said no initially and told her I wasn't ready but then she looked so disappointed... I... I don't know what happened. I told her... everything. Not who the first relationship was with but other than that..." McGonagall trailed to a stop feeling exceedingly guilty.

Dumbledore however didn't seem at all fazed. "Minerva dear you have no need to look so guilty, I've been trying to get you to talk about everything for years."

"To you" she responded bluntly.

"Yes to me, but that's more to ease my conscience than anything. I... Minerva I'm many things but I am not foolish, I am well aware of the effect of my actions on you and therefore wanted you to talk to me in the hope of being able to help you. However for many reasons it makes far more sense for you to discuss it with Miss Granger. How did she take it?"

McGonagall didn't really know how to respond to his reaction. "She... she took it well actually. She seemed very unaffected by it. Just offered me reassurance and asked to see my leg again."

"And did you let her?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Yes"

Dumbledore smiled. "And did you believe her when she told you it had nothing to do with your scars?"

McGonagall didn't bother asking how he knew. "Not really but she didn't expect me to. She told me that even if I didn't trust that to trust that she didn't care and so not to hide them from her even if I do from the rest of the world." The deputy headmistress sat there suddenly feeling highly silly that she'd had to be reassured by a sixteen year old.

"Minerva" Dumbledore's voice suddenly became strict. "Don't let pride prevent you from letting her in. You obviously want to, at least subconsciously. Stop making yourself think of her as your student. The whole point of seeing her alone at that time of night was that you would be equals. So treat her as one."

"Albus get out of my head" she responded grumpily.

"I don't need to be in your head. Anyway now that you have discussed it with the young Miss Granger..."

"It's discussed. There's nothing more to say. It's in the past and that's where I intend to keep it. Albus please I don't want to fight with you again. Just leave it. Maybe one day I will be ready to talk to you about what happened but not now, not yet, not today."

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment. "And I respect that decision. But you do need to talk about it. More than you did last night. It was a step but after all these years you need more than to just repeat the story. So if you won't talk to me then please talk to her."

"We'll see" McGonagall said, still a little grumpy. "Anyway I'd better go I need to go and set up for my first lesson, I just wished to inform you of the conversation."

"You didn't need to, but thank you for doing so."

McGonagall nodded and stood up, ready to leave. Dumbledore, acting spontaneously, walked towards her and placed a careful kiss on her lips. Not a romantic one, just a small friendly goodbye kiss.

They both froze.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore stood in front of her, worried that his moment of impulsiveness had caused her to remember her old feelings or relive something she wished to forget.

Suddenly McGonagall allowed a small grin to cross her face.

"What?" Dumbledore smiled, relieved that she seemed okay.

"Nothing"

"Tell me" he tried again.

"I did. Nothing; that was my point" and with that she turned, walked out of the room, and walked away from the man that she _used_ to love.

-H&M-

McGonagall raced back from the staff meeting very aware of the time. Why the one time when she had plans afterwards had the meeting gone on for nearly twice as long as usual. Dumbledore, seeing her frustration, had offered more than once to let her leave, however always the consummate professional she refused to do so; something she was now starting to regret.

She made it back to her room at quarter to eleven, raced into her bedroom and threw off her robes. Jumping into the shower she hoped that Hermione wouldn't be early as she had been the day before – but of course she was.

She climbed from the shower and wrapped herself in a towel wishing she'd told Hermione to let herself in. Forgetting to summon her dressing gown she raced out of the bathroom, through to her office and opened the door.

As the door opened Hermione froze in shock. Minerva McGonagall was standing in the doorway of her office, wet hair dripping onto the carpets and wearing nothing but a small towel. "I didn't think I was as early today..."

"I'm sorry it wasn't you, my meeting just run over."

"Mmmm" Hermione, forgetting she was being watched, had started looking the older witch up and down. The towel was too thick to be able to see through but there was more than enough flesh already on display. The towel started just above her breasts and came down to just reach the top of her thighs. It was the first time that Hermione had seen so many scars at one time. Seeing her like that showed how battered she had really been over the years. It didn't make a difference though, Hermione thought, she still looked stunningly beautiful.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall, well aware she was being stared at was blushing a deep shade of red. She summoned her nightdress and dressing gown and, making sure the towel didn't slip, pulled the nightdress over her head. Once she had her dressing gown half around her she let the towel slip out from under her nightdress.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said, also bright red. "I... you're really beautiful I don't know why you're so worried about the scars."

McGonagall could fill her eyes starting to fill up and shook herself off. What had got into her at the moment? "Kind but sadly untrue" she responded with a small smile. "Anyway it is time that we move into the other room before we both freeze."

They headed into the living room and Hermione sat down in her usual chair. Unlike the previous two meetings where McGonagall had sat at the opposite end of the chair initially, tonight she sat directly next to the younger witch.

"I am dreadfully sorry that I kept you waiting Miss Granger. I should have told you to let yourself in. For future reference if I don't answer after a minute or so just come in and sit down. You're welcome to help yourself to any food, drink or book that you wish."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

Then fell into a comfortable silence and McGonagall busied herself making them both a hot chocolate. When she returned and handed Hermione her drink the younger witch spoke.

"How are you feeling today?"

McGonagall hesitated for a moment, she was still getting used to being asked questions like this by someone who, when it came down to it, was still one of her students. "I'm okay. It still feels a little strange to have spoken about it after all this time but I don't feel as bad now that I've spoken to Albus."

Hermione tried to hide her shock at the fact McGonagall had told him. "Was he okay with everything?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, he didn't seem either concerned or surprised. Knowing Albus he guessed I'd tell you weeks ago. Although he did do something that surprised me; for the first time since the final incident he came close enough to touch me and as I went to leave he kissed me." McGonagall wasn't really sure why she shared this, but she herself was still slightly shocked by it.

"Oh" Hermione wasn't sure what to say. Dumbledore had been predicting their growing relationship for weeks, he knew that McGonagall was finally opening up to her and yet now he seemed to have decided once again that he wanted her.

McGonagall read Hermione's face as easily as Albus had always read hers and so said reassuringly. "Hermione, it may have been on the lips but it was a friendly kiss, nothing more. I think Albus stopped trying to convince himself that he liked women a long time ago. It was his way of seeing how I was and whether talking helped. And apparently it did because I didn't stop him. I mean I wasn't impressed but I didn't try and stop him."

"I'm really pleased that last night helped." Hermione was trying her best to put on a brave face but was now feeling completely and utterly stupid and would have liked nothing more than to run out of the room and go and hide somewhere she could cry in peace.

"It did, thank you" McGonagall admitted but then turned her concern to Hermione. "Are you okay?"

Hermione burst into tears. Shocked, McGonagall pulled the girl closer to her and held her in a hug. "Hermione what on earth's wrong?"

"I... I just feel so stupid."

McGonagall smiled gently at her. "You have no reason to feel stupid. I should have been clearer from the start about what I was saying."

"No you shouldn't have. You have no reason to explain yourself to me. You're just my teacher, perhaps even now my friend, but you're entitled to kiss whoever you want."

"Well if that's the case..." McGonagall slowly leant forwards and tenderly placed her lips on Hermione's. Hermione, in shock, returned the kiss for a moment before panicking and pulling back.

McGonagall sat frozen in horror at what she'd just done. "Hermione I'm so sorry I don't know what... I just... I'm so sorry. That was... Beyond inappropriate and I just... I have no idea..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say anymore.

Hermione through tear filled eyes looked back at her and softly smiled, in the same way that McGonagall had done to her earlier. "The only problem with the plan of keeping professional and personal apart was that it didn't account for what to do about the personal."

"No" McGonagall's voice was barely above a whisper.

Hermione, who'd put her hot chocolate down when she'd started to cry, picked it back up and began to swirl it around the mug.

"I'm sorry I keep managing to make this so awkward, you so awkward." McGonagall apologised quietly.

Hermione shook her head. "I do it to you far more often than you do it to me. It's just... It's odd because I'm starting to slowly get used to the fact that we can talk as friends now. I still have occasional moments when I find things strange but generally I'm finding it a lot easier to just relax and behave as though you were no different to Ron or Harry. But the minute anything comes up relating to how I feel or how you feel... It's just so much harder." Hermione continued to swirl the cold hot chocolate around the scarlet mug.

"I'm not in love with Albus anymore."

Hermione looked up and couldn't help but smile. "You realised that this morning when he kissed you?"

McGonagall chuckled. "Not you as well, it's bad enough with Albus guessing before I've had a chance to tell him anything. But yes I realised this morning. I don't think I have been for a very long time to be honest. I'm sorry I don't know why I suddenly decided to tell you that. Just you were talking about feelings and I remembered..."

Hermione continued smiling, although now a little sadly. "This is what I mean. When we're just talking and we both forget everything else in the world it's so so easy."

McGonagall sighed. "I know."

Hermione fed up of playing with her cold drink put it down and McGonagall did the same. Not really knowing what she was doing or whether she should, Hermione snuggled herself into McGonagall's shoulder and curled up. A few seconds later she felt an arm around her and relaxed.

"Thank you" Hermione said her voice barely audible.

"Whatever for darling?"

"For letting me in."

McGonagall smiled. "Thank you for letting me let you in." Hermione giggled. "And thank you for understanding how hard this is for me. I know it must be frustrating for you, feeling how you do and thinking I feel the same but not knowing for sure because I can't even answer a simple question. Having me spending half my time trying to be professional and treat you as if you were any other student and then the other half of my time behaving inappropriately towards you because I can't stop myself. I am very embarrassed at how I'm handling this situation but I am exceedingly proud of how you have. Please don't think that I don't feel the same way as you because trust me you are not alone. But past experiences and the person that I am is making this an impossible situation for me. Not to mention the fact that I'm still uncertain myself about many things... I have never had any romantic feelings towards another female before..."

"Neither have I" admitted Hermione.

"I have to confess, until recently I did think that you and Mr Weasley..."

Hermione laughed. "I love him to bits and perhaps had it not been for you and us and this... Then maybe one day when he's matured a little... but not now. I love him, but only platonically. Although if we're on confessions I did rather think that you and Professor Dumbledore..." She stopped realising what she'd said.

McGonagall wasn't worried though. "Most have suspected something greater than friendship, and as you now know they were at some point right."

Hermione grinned.

"What?"

"It's pretty ironic really. He ended your relationship because he was in love with someone of the same sex and you've spent years torturing yourself over it. Yet here you are, years later, having also fallen in love with someone of the same sex. Though admittedly you, well as far as I'm aware, aren't with someone else at the same time." McGonagall shook her head and Hermione suddenly realised how insensitive she'd been. "Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have been smiling at that. I'm obviously not happy that you've spent years torturing yourself; I just thought it was pretty ironic... That after all the problems him being in love with another man caused for you you've gone and done exactly the same thing with another woman."

"I never said I loved you" McGonagall teased.

"So you didn't" Hermione responded in the same tone of voice as her professor. "But then I never said that I loved you either..."

"Really? I could have sworn that you had..."

"Not to my recollection."

Hermione looked up at her and they both laughed for a moment and then fell silent.

After a while McGonagall spoke. "I think it's time for you to go to bed Miss Granger."

"Oh"

"It's not that I don't want you to stay, I find talking to you both entertaining and enlightening. Unfortunately though it's very late and if we continue then you will be once again returning to your dormitory at some insane hour of the morning."

"Not if I stay."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"That way we could continue talking until we fall asleep but I won't be going back too late. No one would notice and I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mind..." Hermione tilted her head and grinned, having started to realise that she had the head of Gryffindor wrapped around her little finger.

McGonagall sighed and replied mock firmly. "Fine but only if you sleep on the sofa"

"I will if you will."

"I think you missed my point" McGonagall couldn't help but smile back. "But fine, in that case we may as well sleep in the bed. At least that will be more comfortable than the two of us trying to fit ourselves on a sofa. Though you were right about Albus, I'm debating not telling him though I don't think I could cope with the smugness.

Hermione giggled and yawned.

"At this rate we won't be doing much talking anyway, you'll be asleep the moment your head hits the pillow."

And of course McGonagall was right - but it wasn't just Hermione.

McGonagall led the young Gryffindor into her bedroom and rather awkwardly slipped out of her dressing gown.

"In you" she smiled gently at Hermione and signalled at the bed. As ill at ease as she felt and as much as she knew she was now in highly dangerous territory she wanted to make Hermione feel as comfortable as possible.

Hermione climbed into the large bed and snuggled under the duvet. McGonagall loosely platted her hair and then joined her.

"I have to tie it up while I sleep" McGonagall said answering Hermione's unasked question, "otherwise it's in a complete tangle by morning."

Hermione nodded and rolled onto her side so that she was laying facing McGonagall. She watched her without speaking for a few minutes and then asked hesitantly "is this going too far?"

"I don't know" she replied honestly "does it feel too far?

"No, I don't think so." Hermione moved so that her head was once again rested on McGonagall's shoulder.

They fell into another comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to talk simply so that something was said.

Five minutes later they were both asleep, Hermione still rested on McGonagall's shoulder; and McGonagall lying with her arm wrapped tightly around Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure whether to evil laugh here or not... I don't think that was too mean a place to leave it. ;)<strong>

**That was another epically long chapter but again I just didn't know where to cut it so I left it all in. :D **

**As usual PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING. Gmail needs constant love and attention and I can't give it to it whilst writing. :P Seriously though I love how varied the reviews now are. Some just say what they thought of the story, quite a few of you are now taking guesses at the plot, and we're even having what people would say to the characters... As well as some random bits of information about what you're all doing hehe. I really love that. I love how personal all the reviews are and how it's getting to the point with some of you that I can guess who it is just from what's said. I'm really enjoying getting to know you all and I love reading everything you're saying about this. It's keeping me writing so please don't stop! :) **

**Going shopping tomorrow afternoon after the fiancée's out of her exam so the next part may be a little later than normal unless I can get the wireless in Wetherspoons to work for long enough to post it from there. I promise to try and make sure you do get it at some point though! :) **

**Love to you all, hope you're having a good 2012 so far! **

**Chelsey x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:**

**I am so sorry this has taken a couple of days! On Wednesday I didn't get back until 9 o clock and then fell asleep on the sofa, and we spent all of yesterday doing a massive spring clean of the flat and didn't finish until about 11 o clock at night which has sadly meant that I've only just finished this chapter! :( **

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter because I really don't feel like it's one of the best things that I've ever written. :/ However at nearly 11 o clock again I think my editing skills have gone out of the window and so this is the best that I could manage. **

**Right to reply to some of the reviews:**

**OktoberLibra: Better luck this time hehe? :P**

**E-217: Cuddles and kisses are indeed amazing. Oooh would be interested to hear how that goes. :)**

**writeorflight & Refreshingly Original: I do imagine her younger because I think although she'd be coming up to 70 I've always thought that in the wizarding world people live longer and therefore in muggle years she'd be more like late thirties/early fourties? Maybe that's just me. So in answer to your question I've always thought of a younger Maggie Smith whilst writing. :)**

**Refreshingly Original: Hope the end of the week went okay! :) And not telling you if you're right just yet, but you'll find out soon enough. :P And sleeping hehe, I get most of the reviews when I wake up because of the time difference to everyone. :D**

**JUJUChick16: I love reading your thoughts! :) I think that sums it up perfectly at the moment in the sense that Minerva's torn between her professionalism and her feelings. **

**MegaNerdAlert: Haha I did have fun writing that part. :D**

**I'll reply to more of you again next time promise! :)**

**Thank you all again so much for the reviews! You have no idea how excited I get every time my gmail goes off. :D You successfully managed to make it explode again. ;)**

**So here's chapter 14, hope you all enjoy. x**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up and was disappointed to realise that she was in bed alone. She rolled over and noticed that there was a note on the pillow next to her; picking it up she smiled as she saw that it was in McGonagall's handwriting.<p>

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you haven't been sleeping much so I didn't want to wake you. Unfortunately not all of us have the luxury of not needing to be up for breakfast until 8 and as I wanted to talk to Albus I had to leave you sleeping alone. _

_You cannot go back to your dormitory at this time in pyjamas without questions being asked so I have collected some of your clothes and you are welcome to use the shower. _

_I have you this afternoon anyway but I don't want to delay you after the lesson so in case we don't have a chance to speak you can come back tonight at the same time if you wish. (That is of course if you haven't grown bored of my company yet.) We really must start arranging earlier meetings as well though so that we can get on with your course. _

_Love Minerva x_

Hermione grinned at 'love Minerva' but then berated herself for being so silly. She climbed out of the bed and found a pile of her clothes folded neatly on McGonagall's dresser. Grabbing them and going into the bathroom she saw that the older witch had also left a towel out for her. Slipping out of her pyjamas and into the shower Hermione thought through everything that had been in the note again.

McGonagall was going to speak to Professor Dumbledore again... Hermione wondered what it was that she was going to tell him this time. Not that she minded; after all it wasn't as though he was objecting at all to what they were doing. It just bemused her that the head of Gryffindor needed constant reassurance from her friend that she hadn't done anything wrong.

Climbing out of the shower she dried and dressed herself and thought about Ron and Harry. She should tell them. Even if she didn't tell them everything she had to at least tell them about the course and that when she disappeared for the private lessons she was going to McGonagall. But if she did that then she knew a part of her would want to tell them more, and that she definitely couldn't do.

- H&M -

"I slept with her."

Dumbledore looked up from his cereal. "Good morning Minerva; and yes I did notice that the Floo network wasn't used last night. Did you actually do anything or just decided that it would give you more time to talk if you didn't have to worry about sending her back?"

"I hate it when you do that" McGonagall wasn't as irritable now that she'd had more sleep but even so still found it highly frustrating that that she was never allowed to finish a story without Albus interrupting and finishing it for her. "Also I resent the question. Do you really think I'd bed a student?"

"You kissed her again though."

"I swear to Merlin Albus if you do that one more time I'm going to curse you into oblivion."

He just chuckled. "I don't and I'm sorry, go on..."

"I informed her of our conversation but at the same time I was trying to tell her that talking had helped and... I don't know really. Thank her I suppose. Anyway I started telling her about the fact you kissed me to make my point and she misunderstood and got pretty upset. I mean she didn't say anything but I could tell. So I then explained it to her and she was reassured but felt foolish and ended up crying and telling me that she was stupid, I was just her teacher and could kiss whoever I wanted..."

"And so you kissed her" Dumbledore said, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be interrupting. Luckily McGonagall's mind was elsewhere.

"Yes" she said quietly and sat down in her usual chair. "What am I doing Albus? At least time it was an accident. Regardless of how I felt I could at least comfort myself with that. Then after that we talked for a bit and she said about the irony of our relationship after what happened between us and a while later I told her that although I'd like to talk for longer she needed to go to bed."

"She asked to stay?" It was a question this time.

"You think I'd have asked her to?" McGonagall asked eyebrows raised.

"Actually I assumed that it had happened almost by accident."

"It did in a manner. When she said it I'm not sure if she was serious but then it looked as though she was and so I said only if she slept on the sofa."

"And did she?"

"Yes" McGonagall lied without really knowing why.

"Minerva you've had some of your house sleep on your sofa before. Rarely I'll admit and only when they were ill or there was some other reason that you wanted to keep an eye on them."

"Only in my office" she replied quickly.

"True, but I don't believe for one second that you'd look as guilty as you currently do if she'd slept on your sofa. You'd already allowed her into your private quarters, letting her stay the night on the sofa is hardly any worse than that."

"That's a matter of opinion" she replied grumpily, hating the fact she could never lie to him without him realising. "She said that she would if I did and there seemed little point of us both being uncomfortable because of trying to fit the two of us on a sofa."

"You could have said no" it wasn't a criticism, just a question.

She looked at him and carefully weighed up the cost of being honest. "No Albus, I couldn't."

He nodded, appreciating fully the answer that she had given in a way that most others would not.

"So I told her we may as well sleep in the bed."

"And how was it?"

"A little awkward but could have been worse." She was watching his reaction carefully, trying to work out how he felt about her most recent behaviour.

Seeing how intently she was staring at him Dumbledore smiled gently at her. "Minerva I'm not going to tell you that what you're doing would be approved by the school governors because you and I both know that it would not. What I am going to tell you is the truth. What you're doing is approved by me and I hope that, after all these years, that is enough."

Slowly she nodded. "Thank you."

They sat looking at one another over his desk.

"I had better go; I've nearly been late for my first lesson almost every day this week."

"Of course, though if you don't mind I have one more question. It is a slightly strange one and I am not worried about your answer either way. However I do ask that you answer me honestly if that is at all possible."

She nodded. "Go on..."

"When you were discussing it a couple of nights ago, did you tell her the exact details of where and when I ended our relationship?"

"I told her we were half dressed on your desk."

Dumbledore nodded. "In which case Minerva I do believe, you are still very much on the right side of wrong."

- H&M -

The lesson that had taken place that afternoon had gone very well. Now a little more used to keeping their relationship separate both Minerva and Hermione had managed to behave perfectly normally which caused a certain amount of confusion between Ron and Harry who couldn't fathom Hermione's strange behaviour at the moment.

Also, thanks to a lack of late running meetings by the time that Hermione arrived that evening McGonagall had already showered and dressed, although her hair was still slightly damp.

"Good evening Miss Granger."

"Good evening professor."

"Minerva" McGonagall corrected firmly.

Hermione smiled and walked past as McGonagall moved to let her in and they both went and sat on the sofa.

"How did it go with Professor Dumbledore this morning?" Hermione still wasn't sure what she was and wasn't allowed to say but as the reason she'd seen him that morning was obviously about them it felt like a reasonable question.

McGonagall nodded and tried to stop thinking about the question Albus had asked her earlier that day. "He was exactly as he usually is."

"Reassuring?"

"Irritating"

Hermione laughed. "What was he doing this time?"

"Oh the usual, thinking it's impressive to tell me things that I'm about to tell him."

"And did he?"

"Pretty much" she admitted sighing.

Hermione hesitated for a moment and then leant her head on McGonagall's shoulder. The older witch was slightly surprised at the open show of affection but didn't react other than to put her arm around her charge and allowed her to snuggle into her side.

"You're trying to put our private teaching sessions on hold until we've got some of whatever this is out of our systems aren't you?"

McGonagall was always surprised when Hermione did the same thing that Albus drove her mad doing. "I thought that if we wanted to keep things separate it would be advisable to make sure we'll be able to keep a check on our feelings when we're alone together yes. The lesson this afternoon went well though so I think we're approaching that stage already."

"Is that the only reason our occasional late night meetings are every evening?" Hermione asked practically holding her breath as she waited for the answer.

McGonagall wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond to this but decided to stick to her usual principle of being honest. "No it's not. It's partly due to that, partly because I enjoy your company, partly because I know it's what you want, and partly because if you didn't come one night I'm afraid that I'd miss you and I don't think I'm ready to admit that to myself just yet."

Hermione held onto the hand that was not around her and McGonagall appreciated this small sign of support.

"Just so that I'm aware of how long I have your company this evening, are you intending to stay the night again?"

Hermione looked up a little surprised. "I wasn't aware that it was an option."

McGonagall nodded. "It was what Albus suggested in the first place, I'm not naive enough to think that our conversations are suddenly going to get shorter and I'm too old to only get three hours of sleep a night."

"Thank you, but that isn't true."

McGonagall stared at her.

"It doesn't take more than five minutes for me to get back to my dormitory and into bed. So either we'll stay up just as late talking but I'll sleep here, or I'll stay here but we'll go to bed earlier so we get more sleep; either way whether or not I stay has very little impact on how much sleep we'll both get."

"Are you going somewhere with that?" McGonagall's tone was half strict half teasing.

"Not really" Hermione admitted blushing, having realised she'd just basically called the head of Gryffindor a liar. "But if the offer's still open then yes please to staying?"

"Oh but if it doesn't make any difference to how much sleep you get why would you want to stay Miss Granger?"

"Your bed is nicer than mine." Hermione grinned still feeling a little guilty but realising she was being teased.

"Hmmm, only if from tomorrow you bring everything with you that you'll need for the next morning so I don't have to do any more late night flits to your dormitory."

"Does that mean I'm being invited back tomorrow?" Hermione was still grinning.

"Oh I'm not sure Miss Granger we'll have to see won't we?"

They both looked at one another smiling and then Hermione put her head back on the older witches shoulder and they both sat staring into the fire, lost in their own thoughts.

McGonagall was sitting trying desperately to get what Albus had asked out of her head. Of course she hadn't told Hermione, why on earth would she? It was such a minor detail but one that she'd never in all her life share with anyone, especially a sixteen year old she taught. When he could have asked her any question in the world why did he decide that was the thing to bring back up?

Hermione, still not moving from McGonagall's shoulder but sick of thoughts swirling round inside her head whispered quietly. "I don't know what to tell Harry and Ron. I want to talk to them because I don't like lying to them but I know if I tell them about the meetings with you they'll want to know why I didn't tell them."

"You could just tell them you were worried that they'd tease you?" McGonagall took Hermione's hand in hers and squeezed as Hermione had done for her before. "I'm sure they'll understand you not telling them up until now."

"It's not just that though" Hermione admitted "I'm worried that when I start talking to them I won't want to stop and I know I can't tell them everything..."

"Hermione they're you're best friends, you are allowed to tell them as much as you want to." McGonagall knew that this was probably not advisable but she after all she had Albus, how could she deny Hermione the same opportunity?

"I wouldn't want to though, as strange as this may sound I like that no one knows about this but us and Professor Dumbledore. It makes it easier somehow..."

"Then just tell them as much as you want to my darling."

Hermione smiled at the use of darling again and snuggled closer to her, trying not to yawn.

"Right young lady as early as it may be you're half asleep already so I think if it would be best if we headed into the bedroom and continued talking in there."

"Mmmm okay" Hermione wasn't going to argue, she was already struggling to keep her eyes open.

They both walked into the bedroom and while McGonagall excused herself to go to the bathroom Hermione took the chance to get snuggled up in bed before she returned. A couple of minutes later the head of Gryffindor came back into her bedroom to find Hermione lying fast asleep. Laughing a little to herself she climbed into bed next to her and lay as close to her as she could manage without disturbing her before whispering "goodnight sweetheart; goodnight" and then falling asleep next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Possibly one of the least cruel places that I've left it... Don't expect me to be so nice in the next chapter because it's SO not happening. :P<strong>

**Please please please keep reviewing my lovelies. It makes both myself and gmail very happy as well as being a huge motivation. Gmail has exploded for the past couple of chapters, don't let us down now. ;) **

**Anyway tomorrow evening 'tis my girls 18th birthday party so I won't be around BUT it's Saturday which means that I should get it written and posted before! :D I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter because I've had some random moments of inspiration already so parts have already been written. On the other hand there are going to be some parts that I'm going to find pretty hard to write so yes... we'll see how it ends up. ;) **

**Hope everyone's week's been okay and you've all survived until Friday! **

**So yes review review review and I'll see you all tomorrow. :) **

**Love love**

**Chelsey x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellooooo! :) I'm sorry this has taken so long again, I will get back into the habit of uploading every night rather than every 3 days like the last couple of parts. Saturday was just completely manic & then we didn't go to bed until half past five the following morning so there was not a chance that yesterday I was going to get anything constructive written! **

**Huge thank you to those of you that said happy to Lauren (my girl). She was actually 18 a couple of weeks ago but due to exams she couldn't celebrate until this weekend but we all had an amazing time! :D And she got very excited that she was mentioned in your reviews hehe. **

**Right quick replies today because I am barely conscious because it's actually about half past midnight here. ;)**

**OktoberLibra: Interesting choice in women there. ;) Though you got it from 113 reviews to 114 so you're all good this time. ;)**

**Refreshingly Original: I do things like that all the time don't worry about it. :P Thank youuuu. :)**

**E-217: There's some more in this chapter about it but it's still not all out just yet. All in good time. ;) I shall reply to your PM tomorrow when I'm more awake by the way. I'm not ignoring you I promise! :) And thank you for sending it. :D**

**I'll reply to more of you next time. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's insanely long but I had an amazing time writing it although some parts made me sad. :( **

**So here's chapter fifteen! :) x**

* * *

><p>McGonagall awoke for the fifth time that night close to tears. Groaning in frustration she moved closer to Hermione and gently put her arm around her. She didn't know why she thought this would help but she wondered if having someone that close would calm her down a little. Alas though it didn't and so when morning came she climbed out of bed, tired and irritable, then after dressing wrote out a quick note for Hermione before heading straight to Albus' office.<p>

When she arrived he was sitting as he had been the previous morning eating breakfast. He looked up and could tell instantly that she was not her normal self.

"My dear you look like you've barely slept."

"I haven't" McGonagall replied briskly. "But before you ask it was not to do with Hermione. We had a perfectly uneventful evening and I allowed her to stay again so we could continue our conversation. Although by the time that I'd finished in the bathroom she was already fast asleep."

Dumbledore was utterly confused. "In which case what on earth has happened, I've never seen you this riled."

"You" she replied simply. She hadn't come purely to be angry with him however now that she was there most of her usual self control was ebbing away.

Dumbledore tried not to smile knowing it would only infuriate her more; but it was hard not to be a little bemused by her bluntness. "And what is it that I have done Minerva? I haven't seen you since yesterday evening."

"You..." McGonagall started before deciding that she needed to calm herself down "I have to go" she said quickly knowing it was either leave then or tell him exactly what he'd done; so with that she marched back out of his office leaving him sitting feeling completely baffled.

- H&M -

Hermione had woken up to a note from McGonagall that simply said:

_Tonight same time if you want to. M _

It seemed a little strange after the lengthily note yesterday that she was suddenly only getting a few very cold words. Also it was Saturday so it wasn't as though she'd needed to get out of bed that early. Had Hermione done something wrong? Maybe she was annoyed that the younger witch had fallen asleep the night before while she'd been in the bathroom...

Suddenly she heard a door shut and sat up. When McGonagall walked into the room she had tears dripping down her face and looked exhausted.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, I wasn't expecting to still find you here though."

Hermione was shocked by the harsh tone and stammered. "I'm... I'm sorry I've only just woken up. What's happened?"

"Miss Granger I have told you that I'm fine which means either I am fine, or it is not something that I wish to discuss with one of my students."

"Fine" Hermione could feel herself started to get angry now. "I'll just get dressed and then I'll leave and get out of your way." She stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Five minutes later she walked out without even looking back at the head of Gryffindor.

Minerva McGonagall was a woman that always prided herself on her perfect self control and as she sat down on the edge of the bed she couldn't help but feel like she'd lost a part of herself. Over the past week and a bit she had had more than one argument with Albus, she had begun a personal relationship with one of her students, and she had now lost her temper with the very same student for absolutely no reason whatsoever other than the fact she was having an exceptionally bad day. It was all very unlike her.

She wasn't sure what was making this situation worse at the moment, her growing feelings towards Hermione or the fact that Albus had decided that now was the time to start mentioning the past. Well admittedly Hermione was the one that had brought it up in the first place and then it was she herself that had told Albus, but he should have known by now to leave it be.

Now it was Saturday morning, she had an entire day of paperwork and lesson planning ahead of her and she knew she'd spend the whole time feeling guilty for her outburst at Hermione. Why did he have to do this? She was just starting to get some control back over her relationship with the younger girl and now suddenly this had happened. Admittedly her way of managing the situation with Hermione was to pre-empt issues by guessing what they would both end up doing and making sure it was planned instead; Hermione staying overnight for instance, but even so...

Trying to distract herself from everything she settled down to some of her most boring paperwork and attempted to immerse herself in it so completely that nothing else could enter her mind. Of course it was not that simple, but she did at least try.

It came to quarter to ten that evening and she had not left her office all day, not even to eat. She had just over an hour before Hermione turned up (that was if she still did turn up after the treatment she received that morning) which meant that she really needed to pack up and take a shower so that she would be ready in time.

On the other hand she knew that until she'd cleared the air with Albus there was a risk that she would end up biting Hermione's head off again and as this was the last thing that she wanted to do, rather than going back into her living quarters and having a shower she went to his office with the intention to at least apologise.

"Good evening Minerva, to what do I owe this pleasure? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your guest?" He asked her looking up from his own paperwork.

With all the good intentions in the world the moment that she saw him she knew that she was about to forget herself again. "Why did you have to ask me that Albus? Why ask me if I'd told her the exact details of you ending our relationship? Now I can't get it out of my head, I barely slept and I've shouted at the one person that's actually worried about me."

"I'm worried about you" he replied a little hurt that she didn't think he would be, completely missing everything else he'd just been told.

"No Albus, you think it's a good idea to drag up things that I never want to think about again."

"I didn't mean to upset you; I was just curious about the level of your relationship..."

"Then ask me that you fool, ask me how things are between us. I've been coming to tell you every time something's happened so it's not like you have no idea. Ask me how things are, ask me if I've confided in her... in fact ask me anything other than what you did ask me."

Dumbledore wasn't sure how to react. He genuinely hadn't meant to upset her and felt dreadful that he had, but her reaction seemed to be something of an overreaction. "I... Minerva my dear I really don't understand... But I didn't mean to upset you and I am sincerely sorry that this was exactly what I did."

"Not good enough" she snapped and marched back out of the room.

- H&M -

McGonagall was standing in the shower when she heard a sound outside the bathroom and felt her heart nearly stop; that was until she remembered that she'd told Hermione to let herself in if she didn't answer the door. Climbing out of the shower she wrapped herself in her robe and then walked out through her bedroom and into the living room.

Hermione was sitting on the sofa in her usual seat. "I hope you don't mind but you didn't answer the door so I let myself in."

"Yes I did tell you that you could let yourself in, though at the time I did assume you weren't going to make quite as much noise."

"I'm sorry" Hermione wasn't sure whether to cry or shout but at the moment she was far too shocked to do anything.

"Just don't do it again" McGonagall said firmly and sat down next to her.

They sat in an awkward silence. No matter how bad things had been before, even after the kiss, the atmosphere had never been as tense as it was at the moment and Hermione couldn't stand it any longer.

"Minerva are you going to tell me what's wrong? You've been in a foul mood since you woke up this morning and you were distracted last night."

McGonagall tried to hide her surprise at the fact Hermione had noticed her behaviour the night before but failed.

"Yes I realised" Hermione added, correctly interpreting the look. "And I wish you'd tell me what it was that happened between the pair of you last night and then again this morning because quite frankly I've had about as much as I can take of you taking it out on me. This isn't fair."

Hermione would have continued but McGonagall had already pulled her closer on the sofa and started kissing her. Still a little annoyed but not wanting to waste the opportunity Hermione began kissing her back – at least she was until McGonagall pulled back again.

Still annoyed about before and now getting increasingly frustrated she turned on the head of Gryffindor again. "Why do you keep stopping?"

Now in a state of panic, not helped that her new technique of remaining in control clearly wasn't working, McGonagall felt herself go red but didn't know what to say. Now thoroughly embarrassed about her behaviour up to that point she just looked down and whispered "I'm sorry Hermione, I'm sorry."

Usually Hermione would have also been embarrassed by her behaviour but now that McGonagall had managed to make her this infuriated she couldn't help but continue. "Will you stop playing games with me? I've told you that I like you and you won't even give me a straight answer about how you feel, you keep letting me get closer to you then pushing me away, and you initiate every kiss but then but then stop them within seconds. I... I'm hurt and I'm so confused and I..." she trailed off tears now falling from her eyes again. "I... I need to go."

"I need a bath."

"Okay..."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Obviously if you want to leave then I'll understand..."

"No" Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said any of that."

"No you shouldn't, and yes you should." McGonagall answered honestly. "Yes it was highly inappropriate and I should have you in detention for the next month; but we both know that it was true, I deserved it, and if we're honest it needed to be said. I am truly sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to upset you. I know that you're as worried and unsure as I am and I also know that my behaviour must only be adding to your confusion. But I am trying to make this okay and I hope you understand how difficult the position I'm in is."

"But that doesn't explain earlier."

McGonagall wasn't sure how to take this response to what she'd just said. "No it doesn't."

"But I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I know how hard this must be for you and I know you're dealing with it in the best way that you can."

"Well why don't we just say that we both overstepped the mark today and that we're both sorry?"

Hermione nodded. "I have one question though, if you don't mind?"

McGonagall nodded "go on" she said apprehensively.

"Why do you want a bath when you've only just gotten out of the shower?" Hermione asked curiously.

McGonagall smiled, relieved that the question hadn't been what she'd been expecting. "It's been a very long day and I have a very nice bath which I find incredibly soothing to sit in and soak. I also intend to sit in it for a fair while and it seems rather rude to leave you sitting here on your own which is why I've suggested you come with me."

Hermione didn't believe that this was the only reason but after everything that day she didn't want to cause another argument. "I don't have a towel or anything..."

"I'm sure we can find you one. You also don't have a swim suit with you either I'd assume?"

"No" Hermione had wondered what the head of Gryffindor intended to do about the clothing situation and this certainly answered that question.

"It's fine, let me go and run the bath and then I'm sure I can transfigure you something."

She left and Hermione sat feeling very strange. Part of her was excited that the older witch was starting to relax with her more and had now reached the stage that she was willing to share a bath with her. On the other hand this also meant that she was going to see Hermione in nothing other than a swim suit...

A few minutes later McGonagall walked back into the room. "The easiest way would probably be to undress to your underwear." McGonagall was also feeling very conscious of how inappropriate this probably was, but was still a little riled from Albus earlier was feeling slightly rebellious. (Although this didn't stop her also feeing nervous at the prospect of being seen wearing next to nothing.) There were only two people that had ever seen her in swimwear and both were men she had been intimate with. Not to mention the fact that it had been a very long time ago...

"Oh okay... Do I need to undress now or wait until we're in the bathroom?"

McGonagall despite her nerves chuckled. "I'd wait until the bathroom unless you wish to freeze to death."

Hermione giggled, blushed and followed her through the bedroom and into the bathroom where she suddenly noticed a large bath she hadn't spotted before in the far corner. Well to say it was a bath was a bit of an understatement. About the width of a hot tub although not as deep it was filled to the brim with very bubbly water.

"Wow" Hermione grinned, forgetting her nerves for a moment.

"Now you can get undressed without risking hypothermia" McGonagall said teasing her gently to try and ease some of the tension in the room.

Hermione nodded and blushing pulled her pyjama bottoms off. It was only when she was about to pull the top off she suddenly stopped. "I... I don't have anything underneath this..."

"It's fine my dear. Just stand still for a moment." McGonagall flicked her wand and in a second Hermione was standing there in a red bathing suit, the same colour that her pyjamas had been. "You can get in if you wish, that way you won't get cold while I get changed."

Hermione nodded and climbed into the bath, surprised to find how warm it was. She then looked up at McGonagall who had her wand pointed at her dressing gown. In a second she also was in a bathing suit, hers however was black. She quickly followed Hermione into the bath, aware that nearly all of her scars were now on show.

Once they were both in and settled, sitting on opposite sides facing one another, Hermione thought for a moment before asking, "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

Not wanting to talk about it but knowing that she owed Hermione at least some sort of explanation McGonagall slowly spoke. "Albus... Yesterday when we were talking he asked me a question... He asked whether you knew the exact details of him ending our relationship."

"And you told him I did? Hermione wondered if McGonagall had been told that she'd gone too far which was why she had suddenly pulled back.

McGonagall looked at her guiltily. "I didn't lie to you and I told you far more than I both could and should have done. But I didn't tell you the exact details because they are both personal, highly humiliating and were irrelevant to the story and I'd already told you far more than was either necessary or appropriate."

"Oh" Hermione nodded, feeling a little hurt she hadn't been told the full truth but far too concerned about the head of Gryffindor to brood on it. She couldn't understand why this had caused such a reaction in the usually very composed McGonagall. "But I don't understand why you were so upset about that...?"

"Because" McGonagall started without knowing how she was going to end that sentence without telling Hermione what had happened, "the circumstances around him ending it... I... It's taken me a very long time to stop it haunting me and since he asked me about it yesterday I've been unable to take my mind off it."

"Would telling me about it now help?"

McGonagall hesitated and Hermione continued.

"You don't have to. I'm sorry I know it's none of my business; I just also know that last time it made things easier for you, but of course if you don't want to tell me then I understand. I mean I know that he ended it while you were kissing and things on his desk... And I know you were half dressed at the time..."

McGonagall blushed but nodded. She looked at Hermione for a moment. Every single part of her at that moment wanted to tell her, but she was not sure if either of them were ready for the truth to be spoken aloud.

However after everything with Albus she was feeling far more reckless than usual so after a moment's more thought on the matter McGonagall took a breath and began to speak.

"I don't know whether I should be telling you this, it's not exactly something that I think anyone would even want to know and so I'm sorry if I tell you and you wish I hadn't... But I have to make a decision and after earlier I think I owe you the truth; and the full truth this time. I trust that what I tell you, as with last time, will not leave this room?"

Hermione nodded, increasingly concerned.

"It's stupid really but when he ended it... We were very literally in the middle of a moment of passion and at the time he told me that it was over he was..." McGonagall couldn't even look at Hermione and so ended her sentence as a whisper staring at the floor. "... He was still inside me."

Hermione looked at her in shock. "He... I just... Why on earth didn't he wait... or stop it... something...? I thought that he stopped when he saw your scars...?"

"He hadn't really looked at anything other than my face up until that point." McGonagall admitted blushing.

Hermione looked confused and McGonagall couldn't help but smile slightly. "I'm sorry if I'm prying but I'm guessing that you've never...?"

Hermione shook her head in answer to McGonagall's unspoken question, and felt herself blush. "No."

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed sweetheart; you're not even seventeen for another couple of weeks. You have plenty of time to learn about things like that. But yes it is possible without looking at what you're doing." McGonagall was half giggling half blushing and Hermione couldn't help but smile at how much like a teenager the deputy head looked.

"I'll bare that in mind" she replied not really sure what else to say.

"I have another question if you wouldn't mind?" McGonagall asked tilting her head a little.

"Of course not, it's not as though I haven't already asked you about a million questions" Hermione replied smiling, although a little nervous about what the question might be.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Hermione looked into her eyes and could see a real curiosity burning in them. She shook her head. "Am I that bad?"

McGonagall leant across the bath and held her hand gently. "No my darling, I was just interested because I was aware that you'd gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum and I had always assumed that that meant you two were..."

"Oh no" Hermione shook her head. "No we went together but really it was just as friends. Well Ron thought that it was more than that but to be honest he asked me and it was far better than going alone but I never really liked him that much... But no we never kissed."

McGonagall nodded and they both sat there a little shyly. McGonagall was the first to break the silence.

"Hermione you do know that you have nothing to worry about don't you? Although I now feel even guiltier than I did before, your first kiss is supposed to be special."

"Well to be honest we haven't really kissed properly..."

"No" McGonagall admitted thinking about her couple of half kiss attempts.

McGonagall was still holding Hermione's hand across the bath but it meant that she was leaning at an awkward angle and more importantly she couldn't get anywhere near as close to the younger witch as she wanted to me in order to comfort her. So carefully she moved over to the other side of the bath so that they were sitting side by side as they did on the sofa.

Slowly McGonagall spoke. "Would you want to?"

"Want to what?" Hermione was surprised by the closeness but even more confused by the question.

"I... I'm sorry I'm not very good at this" McGonagall admitted. "I just..." she trailed off feeling stupid for not being able to finish her own sentence.

Hermione smiled softly, realising what it was that the head of Gryffindor had been trying to ask. "I'd like for us to kiss properly yes."

McGonagall smiled gently back. "You're sure?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm scared, very scared. But yes, I'm sure. Are you?"

McGonagall nodded. "I shouldn't be but yes, I'm sure."

They both smiled at one another for another few seconds while they each tried to compose themselves in preparation for what they now knew was inevitable. Then, before McGonagall realised what she was doing, her lips had met Hermione's and she was kissing her. It was soft at first but slowly became more passionate, Hermione was pulling McGonagall's body closer to her own while the older witch led the kiss, sensing that a scared Hermione was going to need a little more guidance until she felt more secure.

For the first time McGonagall didn't pull back.

It was official; she was now on the wrong side of wrong. But for the first time since this whole thing had started she didn't even feel the slightest bit guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahaha. I've been waiting to use my evil laugh again for ages. ;) <strong>

**I'm not going to talk a huge amount tonight because I need my sleep. :P But thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and please keep them coming. My inbox went 'boo' the the last chapter but not BOOM and it made McGonagall very sad. ;) So yes REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. :) I love the variety that I get. Some long, some short, some just about the story, some with added info... Basically I just love you all. ;D**

**I'm suddenly very aware of how little sense I'm making so I'm going to go and catch up with some more sleep and shall see you all tomorrow, hopefully talking less rubbish. :P**

**Take care**

**Chelsey x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: **

**Evening my lovelies... Or morning... Or afternoon. Depends where you are really. :P**

**Anyway...**

**MegaNerdAlert: All I'm saying is... actually I'm not saying anything you can just keep reading the next few chapters. :P And hey at the moment they have nothing to react to. They've kissed a couple of times, that's all. ;)**

**Miss Speshington: Thank you hehe. :)**

**Refreshingly Original: You think that laugh's evil, give it another couple of chapters and it's going to get a lot more so. ;) And what five words would those happen to be? :P Awesome-sauce is an amazing word/s. Just keep reading. :P All will become clear.**

**hermin22: I'm pleased it's not just me that feels sorry for him haha. **

**& Thank you to everyone else that replied/favourited... etc. You all make me INSANELY happy. 3 **

**This chapter... I hadn't really planned it but it does fit with what I did have planned so s'all good. Then again I may wake up tomorrow morning and rewrite the entire chapter, pretending this never happened... We shall see. :P **

**So, here's chapter... oh wow chapter 16! Enjoy. :) x**

* * *

><p>After a few minutes the kiss slowed to a stop and both women sat there rather awkwardly. McGonagall rested her head against the wall and tried to stop the guilt that was once again flooding her after her moment of rebellion. She looked at Hermione who was watching her quietly and spoke.<p>

"You have really never kissed anyone before?"

Hermione shook her head.

McGonagall continued looking at her. "Please don't take this the wrong way but you've spent over five years with Mr Weasley and Mr Potter and yet didn't know that you could be intimate with someone without..." McGonagall was trying to work out the best way to phrase this "watching what you were doing?"

Hermione blushed and looked down. "Well I... I mean it wasn't really that I didn't know more that I'd never thought about it..."

McGonagall watched her curiously and waited to see if she was going to expand on that.

"I just... I've heard Harry and Ron talking about it... Well more Ron really I think Harry has other priorities. I was half listening but to be honest I didn't pay much attention because I was never really interested. I've thought about kissing guys before but just... I've never wanted to think about sleeping with them."

McGonagall nodded. "To be honest until the first time I was intimate with Tom I never really thought about it either." She looked at Hermione and tried to weigh up whether or not she should ask the question that was on the edge of her lips. "Have you ever thought about being that close to someone that's female?"

Hermione smiled a little shyly amused at how subtle the older witch had tried to be. "You're asking if I've thought about you in that way?"

McGonagall blushed but smiled back at her. "I wasn't actually talking specifically about me, although I'll admit when I asked the question it did cross my mind. I was just interested as to whether you'd thought about it at all."

"Not really" Hermione admitted. "Which is why I think that when you said about what had happened it took me a while to picture it in my head?" Hermione realised what she'd just said and went bright red, but McGonagall simply smiled at her again.

"I've always wondered how you keep so much in your head. Do you do that with everything?" McGonagall's fascination about Hermione's mind temporarily overtook her fascination regarding her innocence.

Hermione nodded shyly, feeling flattered but embarrassed about McGonagall's sudden interest in her intellect.

Continuing with their previous conversation McGonagall started speaking again. "Hermione please don't think not thinking about being that close to someone is something to be embarrassed about, as I told you before I didn't really think about it until I did it; I was just mildly surprised that the boys haven't corrupted you yet. Also don't you spend a fair bit of time with the young Miss Weasley? Isn't she dating one of your year at the moment?"

A surprised look.

"Yes Miss Granger I am aware of what goes on in my house" McGonagall replied a little teasingly.

Hermione smiled. "I know and she tells me about Dean a bit but she doesn't really want to talk about him that much..."

"She prefers to discuss Mr Potter."

It wasn't a question and this time Hermione was more prepared and so managed to hide her surprise at least a little as she replied "yes."

"I thought so" McGonagall said feeling rather pleased with herself.

After that both witches stopped talking for a while and Hermione gently laid her head against McGonagall's shoulder, much the same as when they were on the sofa.

"Do you think about it?"

McGonagall took in the personal question but reminded herself that as she'd already asked Hermione she couldn't exactly protest. "I have imagined kissing many a person over the years, but never more other than with the two men that I've actually been with."

"Two?" If Hermione ever had any intention of hiding the surprise from her voice at that point she didn't do a very good job. "No one since Professor Dumbledore?"

"No" McGonagall looked down at Hermione and gave her a meaningful look that it was unlikely that anyone but Hermione would have understood. Hermione showed that she understood by squeezing her hand.

"Hang on you said Tom earlier when you were talking about your first boyfriend... Does Tom have a surname?" Hermione was suddenly grinning as she realised the head of Gryffindor's mistake.

McGonagall's face suddenly darkened a little and nodded. "Yes, he does." She knew that at some point Hermione was going to question her about it again but she'd hoped that it wouldn't be for a while yet.

Hermione looked at her a little confused. "I know that it ended badly but surely it can't have been worse than with Professor Dumbledore?"

"It's a little more complicated than my relationship with Albus." She admitted smiling darkly at Hermione. "Hermione if I tell you this... If you told anyone about my relationship with Albus then it would be gossip for a while, we would both be utterly humiliated, and he would probably get his wrist slapped for starting our relationship while I was still in school. If anyone found out about this..."

Hermione was still confused but now also a little worried. "I don't understand, what on earth is it about Tom whoever he is that..." She stopped and quickly looked directly at McGonagall. "Tom Riddle?"

McGonagall just nodded and then waited for Hermione's reaction.

"I... What?"

"I don't know what to say other than if I'd had any idea... As I said at the time I didn't like him and I also had a bad feeling about the person he was behind the charming persona he showed those he wished to flatter. But then he kissed me and..." she shrugged her shoulders sadly. "I was young and I made a very foolish mistake. And believe me I have paid for it every day since."

Hermione could tell that McGonagall was close to tears again and put her arm around the older woman. "If you think I'm going to judge you then you're wrong. You can't help who you fall for; I of all people know that. It wasn't like he was evil at the time, he was only just starting."

"I should have ended it a long time before I did" McGonagall said simply. "But I was a silly naive child who believed that I could change him. It turned out that I couldn't, and it cost me very dearly. If it hadn't been for Albus..." she sighed and tried to fight the tears that were filling her eyes.

"You said that it ended badly..." Hermione said trying to wrack her brains to remember the exact details that she had been told. The discovery of McGonagall's relationship with Dumbledore had somewhat overshadowed anything else.

"We had a fight and it resulted in me miscarrying our child." McGonagall spoke quickly before she no longer had the courage to say it out loud.

Hermione froze. "Your what?"

McGonagall looked at her. "Hermione I've never spoken to anyone but Albus about this..."

"Oh I'm sorry. It's okay you can leave it there if you want to?" Hermione said quickly realising that this was a topic that she definitely couldn't push.

"No, it's fine. I just... Please be patient with me and I may keep the story fairly brief."

Hermione nodded. "Of course" and took hold of her hand again, gripping on as tightly as she could without crushing McGonagall's fingers.

McGonagall appreciated the show of support and slowly started telling explaining. "I didn't want to the first time but I knew that he did. In truth since then Albus has admitted that he doubts that Tom was ever able to feel love and so our relationship from his point of view was probably based solely on lust and wanting what he couldn't have. I should have realised that when just a few weeks into our relationship he already wanted us to be intimate. . I had just turned sixteen but he was still fourteen and I thought that at our age we were far too young to take a relationship so far so quickly; but as I told you he was, to begin with at least, a perfect gentleman in every other way and after a few weeks of courtship I was already very much in love with him."

"So you said that you would?"

"I didn't really say anything; it was more a case of not stopping him." She admitted. "Afterwards I was expecting for him to have got what he wanted from me and then end things, but for once he surprised both myself and Albus - who had been watching our relationship very carefully from the start."

Hermione nodded.

"Anyway things continued on in the same manner for a while. He was a perfect gentleman and I continued sleeping with him without really wanting to; then, after just over a year, he asked me to marry him."

Hermione's face must have been a sight because even McGonagall couldn't help but smile. "Yes I know, a very odd thing for a man that can't feel and already, if Albus was right and let's be honest he usually is, had everything that he wanted from me. I don't know why he did it. By that stage he already had the group of friends that were the original Death Eaters – although I always refused to have anything to do with them. The relationship I argued was with him, not his friends. It was fairly obvious to a few that he was beginning to head down a very dark path and so why he felt the need to get married I still do not know. But whatever the reason I said yes and we said that the moment we had both graduated we would marry and begin our lives together. That was until right at the end of my sixth year when I became pregnant. I don't know why he reacted so badly. I think that as he'd always prided himself on being unique the idea of there being a carbon copy of him in the world was not a pleasant one. He spent a couple of months trying to convince me to get rid of it and when I refused we ended up in a duel. We were fairly evenly matched and he was duelling with the intention to harm rather than subdue, but thankfully Albus came and broke it up."

She stopped for a moment to wipe the tears that were now dripping down her cheeks. She still hated crying in front of the younger witch but didn't have the willpower at the moment to try and stop herself.

"He hadn't managed to actually curse me but the fight itself had done enough damage. I spent three days in the hospital wing exhausted and lost the baby on the second. Albus and I were, unintentionally, slightly reckless on more than one occasion but I never got pregnant again and part of me thinks that I never could have."

McGonagall was shaking slightly so Hermione held her closer to her and tried to comfort her. "I'm so sorry."

McGonagall tried to shake herself off although it wasn't a very convincing attempt. "It was a very long time ago now. Anyway after that Albus wanted him to be reported and thrown from Hogwarts but I didn't want anyone to know. I ended our relationship and refused to go anywhere near him again, and for whatever reason he didn't try and go against my wishes. It was a little while after that that I ended up with Albus and you know the story from there."

McGonagall smiled sadly and lay back in the bath a little as they both fell into another silence. Hermione rested her head back against the older woman's shoulder. Neither of them knew what to say. While Hermione was still trying to take in everything that she'd just heard, McGonagall was struggling to know what to do now that she'd told Hermione something so... exposing.

The younger Gryffindor was the first to speak. Now that she'd had a few minutes to absorb everything she was ready to take charge of the situation. It felt odd doing it with her head of house but she was determined to behave exactly the same as she would do with Harry or Ron.

"You know that we can talk about it whenever you want and I won't repeat anything or judge you in any way?"

McGonagall nodded softly. "I know."

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

McGonagall thought for a second and then shook her head. No, she'd told Hermione what had happened and that was enough for tonight. She had already overstepped so many boundaries, continuing to discuss something so personal with someone that she had to teach would be wrong.

"Okay, in that case can I ask you a question?"

"Go on..."

"Who was the better kisser?"

McGonagall stared at her. "I beg your pardon?"

Hermione smiled cheekily back. "It's a perfectly reasonable question."

"Are you trying to distract me?" McGonagall tried to sound strict but couldn't help but smile a little.

"Perhaps" Hermione admitted blushing. "But that doesn't mean you get away with not answering the question."

McGonagall, not sure how to react to Hermione's sudden confidence decided that although she'd told herself not to go any further over the line, she was already so far over it that not answering the question would be pointless.

"Albus, Tom was too rough. And if you ask me which was better in other ways then I may have to give you detention."

Hermione smiled. "I'll save that question for another day. For now I do have one other though?"

"Your questions rarely end well for me but go on if you must."

"Why do you call him Tom?" Hermione asked looking up into her eyes.

McGonagall thought for a moment. "Because it was Tom that I fell in love with, Tom I was going to marry, and Tom that eventually destroyed our relationship. Lord Voldemort wasn't a part of our relationship then and so I won't refer to him as such when discussing it now."

Hermione nodded, it made sense really.

"I have another for you if that would be okay?" McGonagall asked - her face unreadable as she looked down at the younger Gryffindor.

"Of course" Hermione replied.

"Shall we get out of the bath now?"

Hermione laughed a little. "I think we probably should yes."

* * *

><p><strong>That was a less evil ending, but don't fear the evil laugh will be back before you know it. ;) <strong>

**I really don't know where this chapter came from so um... please review. xD I really want to know what you all think. I'm trying to stay away from angst/cliche's but... Ah well it's done now. **

**So yes REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I shall see you tomorrow. :D **

**Thank you again for all your review love and I'm sorry if the authors notes are a little strange again tonight... it has once again gone midnight. I'll try and get it up at a less crazy time tomorrow and then what I saw might actually make sense. ;) **

**Take care! :) **

**Chelsey x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:**

**Good evening my darlings. :) **

**I have so much to say and for once I'm just about awake enough to say it. ;) However it's going to wait until after the chapter today because my evil laugh is waiting. ;) **

**Before though I do want to say a huge thank you again to everyone that has reviewed this. I have also found the names of everyone that have favourited/subscribed and you will all be getting mentioned in due course. In the process of finding this however I also managed to stumble upon the stats for this fic. YOU GUYS HAVE ACTUALLY MADE ME CRY. 10,539 hits in January which was 3,502 unique visitors. That is insane! I'm now on 139 reviews with 55 people having added this to their alerts, 25 have added this to their favourites. That is one hell of a lot of people! :o I actually didn't believe it. Honestly it means so so much to me that everyone's reading and enjoying this. You seriously have no idea. 3**

**But for now back to the usual proceedings... **

**OktoberLibra: You have no idea how much I giggled when I saw the second review. But yes I'm pretty sure you were review numbers 132/134. ;) BBC3 is under rated. ;) I've had stranger crushes to be honest. :P And I'm hurrying I'm hurrying. :P**

**E-217: I have half a reply to your PM composed I just need to finish and send it which shall be done very very soon I promise. Thanks for the update though, I'm pleased they're not all idiots hehe. xD I hope this chapter meets all your kissing needs.**

**Refreshingly Original: Show off. :P It's okay I didn't see it coming either. ;) Hehe you're no fun. :P But I'll try and avoid any more brain bleaching... At least for a while. ;)**

**JUJUChick16: Last chapter. At least I now know who's just skim reading. ;) :P Only joking, thank you for your review. :)**

**hermin22, Lou789, rookie802 & Lethal Poison [who got in just in time :D]: Thank you for your reviews! :)**

**This chapter is a little shorter but for once in one of my shorter chapters quite a lot happens really. xD Hope you don't mind this not being as long though!**

**Chapter 17, enjoy! :) x**

* * *

><p>Climbing out of the bath they both wrapped themselves in the warm fluffy towels that McGonagall had left sitting near the fire.<p>

McGonagall dried herself off and then, still wrapped in her own towel, siphoned the water off Hermione before transforming the swim suit back into her pyjama top and pants. Hermione stood feeling incredibly self conscious but not wanting to draw more attention to her lack of trousers by moving across the bathroom to get them. McGonagall, having just transferred her own swim suit back into a dressing gown, realised where she was looking and smiled. "Go... You don't need to stand there and wait for an excuse to get them."

Blushing Hermione went, retrieved them and quickly pulled them back on. McGonagall, still smiling at her, opened the door and waited for her to leave. Hermione walked as far as the doorway before stopping and turning to face her head of house. McGonagall waited for a moment for her to speak before realising that she wasn't going to. Not understanding what Hermione wanted she looked at her questioningly for a second before realising. "You don't have to wait for my approval."

"While you're just my head of house then yes, I do."

Hermione leant upwards and slowly started kissing the older witch. Previously arms had hung by their sides while they had kissed, neither of them knowing where to put them, but this time Hermione moved hers onto McGonagall's hips. McGonagall placed her own hand on Hermione's and used it to pull her closer. Their lips were softly rolling over each others, the pace picking up slightly as it became increasingly passionate. Suddenly Hermione pushed the older witch back against the door frame, which would have been more successful had they both not lost their balance.

It took a few seconds for them to hit the ground as they both struggled to stay upright; but eventually they had to give in to gravity and both ended up lying in a pile halfway between the bathroom and bedroom.

McGonagall looked down and realised that as she'd fallen the dressing gown had loosened and now was now open to her waist. Her breasts were just covered by the material but her stomach and the centre of her chest were now on show. She was about to pull it back around herself but Hermione's hands had already found their way to her bare skin and she lay there while the Gryffindor ran her fingers up and down her body, from the top of her chest to just below her belly button.

"Oh so kissing me without checking you won't do, yet you're quite happy to run your hands all over my body, that's okay?" McGonagall teased her whilst still lying, too afraid to move in case she unintentionally revealed more of herself, on her back.

"Mmmm I thought so" Hermione said. "I'd also like to kiss you again but I'll need your go ahead for that."

McGonagall smiled and looked down at Hermione. Her face fell. It was only then that she remembered all the scars that covered her chest were now on show. "I... Hermione what are you doing? I'm more than three times your age, my body is horribly scarred, and even the parts that haven't been aren't anything to look at... I have so many skeletons in my wardrobe that the doors barely shut. What is it that you see in me? I'm old, damaged and a complete emotional mess. You are young, beautiful and could have anyone you wanted. I know you're intelligent and probably want someone that can match you in that way and I'm not modest enough to deny that I do; but there are so many people your own age..." she trailed off.

Hermione looked up at her defiantly. "You aren't that old - there's barely any more of an age gap between us than there is between yourself and Professor Dumbledore. I think your mind is amazing, but that isn't the only reason that I like you. You have a brilliant sense of humour... when you let yourself. And you are beautiful. Stop thinking your scars matter because they don't. To me they just show everything you've been through and that just makes me love you even more. Because yes I do love you and you know what, it might not make sense because until a week ago I barely knew you, and even now I probably know only a small proportion of the things that I should to feel like this. But love isn't logical, it isn't rational and it isn't in our control. It's just love."

She fell silent looking with tear filled eyes at McGonagall.

"Hermione please don't think that I don't feel the same way because I do, but this is so much more complicated than that. I am your teacher and any relationship between us... well to say that it would be frowned upon would be an understatement. And no matter what Albus likes to think, this might be his school but it is the Ministry's law. Admittedly there isn't actually any law saying that we can't once you're of age, but it certainly wouldn't be taken well. I can't put you through that, not for me. Quite frankly I've dealt with a lot worse but you... it just wouldn't be fair. You have enough to contend with already - far more than you should. If the ministry were to be told then it would get out, there's no doubt about it. The entire wizarding world's eyes would be on our relationship and you are far too young to have that kind of pressure put on your shoulders."

"And of course it would mean that you'd have to let go of your fear about relationships."

"This isn't about me."

"Yes it is." Hermione lay unmoving next to her. "It might also be about me, but it is about you as well."

McGonagall didn't say anything.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

McGonagall looked at the young witch next to her and felt a rush of guilt again. "I know you're not my dear, I know. I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to think that... This isn't about you, you understand that don't you?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"But the answer to your earlier question was yes."

"Yes?"

McGonagall tilted her head to the side and placed her lips softly on Hermione's. "Yes."

Hermione smiled, pleased she had approval for another kiss, and she slid down McGonagall's body a little until her head was level with the scars on the older witch's chest. Her lips slowly met them and she started to place kisses tenderly down her body until she reached the point just under her belly button where the gown joined. Hesitating for a moment she did consider undoing the dressing gown but knew that neither of them were anywhere near that stage yet. Instead she traced the path back up until their lips met once more.

"You still haven't told me you love me." Hermione whispered softly.

"I know" McGonagall answered equally as quietly.

"You're not ready yet?"

McGonagall shook her head sadly, hoping this wasn't going to ruin things.

Hermione nodded. "I understand."

McGonagall carefully retied the dressing robe and then sat up. "Come on Miss Granger, I think it's time that we went to bed."

Some people would have been upset by the sudden change back to the head of Gryffindor's brisk self after everything that had happened that evening, but Hermione knew better. It was just her way, it was who she was; and the simple fact that she'd allowed Hermione that close to the scars that she was so afraid of people seeing said far more than the three words that she couldn't yet quite bring herself to say. And Hermione really did understand that.

* * *

><p><strong>*evil laugh is evil* <strong>

**As I said it was a shortish chapter but I hope you still enjoyed. Pleaseeeeee keep reviewing! They really do keep me writing, not to mention making me smile when I wake up first thing in the morning and check my gmail. :)**

**Right other things I wanted to say... **

**Firstly over the past few chapters I have been known to write and delete quite a bit. Except rather than deleting it I've been saving it in another document resulting in me now having about 1,000 words + of out takes. Would any of you be interested in them if I were to post them elsewhere? **

**Secondly I find music really helps with my writing and so this fic is actually starting to have its own little playlist to go alongside it. Again, if I can find a way to get it to you all (I have a couple of ideas) would any of you be interested in it? I can even throw in a pretty cover when it's done for anyone that like me has iTunes OCD. (OktoberLibra I have a feeling I'm talking mainly to you. :P) **

**Thirdly... I'm sure there was a thirdly... Oh yes thirdly for any of you that haven't had a nose at my profile my twitter is chelseyaccionox (although it will be changing very shortly). It's a personal account but usually has a fair bit of Harry Potter on it and I do post on there when I update/am writing this. So if any of you would like twitter updates when I'm posting chapters etc then just message me or add your username into the review and I'll let you know, or you can follow! :) So yes shameless plugging over... hehe. **

**I think there may have been a fourthly but I'm sure you all have lives that you'd very much like to get back to so I'll leave it there for now. :P **

**Shall see you all tomorrow! Thanks again for reading & please keep those reviews coming. :) **

**Lots of love & look after yourselves. **

**Chelsey x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry it's been so long again! My plan this weekend is to try and write far enough ahead again that I'll be able to post every day like I did to begin with. **

**149 reviews! :D Thank you so much I can't believe I've nearly reached 150! Special mention to whoever gets it up to 150. :P**

**Lou789: All in good time. :P**

**LethalPoison: Thank you! :)**

**OktoberLibra: More information to come. :P But haha I'm sorry I know I'm mean but I just can't help it... and if I'm honest I wouldn't want to. ;)**

**laurashley11: Aw thank you I'm pleased you liked it. **

**Refreshingly Original: Oh dear you not knowing what to write... What did I do? :o :( :P But thank youuuu. :)**

**E-217: I think bashful works. I am a couple of days late as well so we should match. ;) But I usually have songs that fit a few chapters/the whole fic... to be honest it kind of depends. :D**

**marty powell, hermin22, whitedragon1988: Thank youuuu! :)**

**This chapter's a little longer again. :D I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you all at the end of the chapter. :P x**

* * *

><p>The following morning Hermione returned to the common room and instantly grabbed Harry and Ron, pulling them to one side.<p>

"Can we go for a walk? I want to talk to you both?"

Hermione already felt incredibly nervous and those nerves weren't helped by both Harry and Ron exchanging dark looks. Both of them had spent the past week trying to decipher their friend's strange behaviour and although they were relieved that it may finally be explained they were also worried about what had caused it.

While they were walking through the castle Harry caught Hermione up with what had happened in his first meeting with Dumbledore the night before.

"How did he seem to you?"

Harry looked at her blankly "Voldemort? Evil, same as he always is."

"Professor Dumbledore."

Harry's face became increasingly confused. "The same as he always does; wise, mysterious and a little bit mental."

The three friends laughed and then continued talking about what Dumbledore might tell Harry about Voldemort as a child and how exactly this was supposed to help Harry defeat him, although while they spoke Hermione made a note to pass this information back to McGonagall just in case Dumbledore decided to go too far.

Once they'd reached their favourite tree and had sat down under it Ron turned straight to Hermione. "Are you going to tell us why you've been acting so strangely now?"

Hermione, following a conversation with McGonagall earlier that morning, nodded. "I'm sorry I just needed to get my head around everything first. When McGonagall spoke to me on the first evening it was to tell me she wanted to see me in her office. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure what it was about. It turns out her and Professor Dumbledore wanted me to do some kind of extra qualification thing. I'll explain it all in more detail when I understand it better myself."

"Know it all" Ron muttered and Harry hit him.

Hermione scowled at him. "And you wonder why it took me a few days to tell you? Anyway that's not all..." She looked down nervously.

"I started having a couple of meetings with her and we began to get close. It reached the point where we were talking so much that we were getting distracted and not actually doing what we were supposed to do in the meetings. In the end we decided, with a little help from Professor Dumbledore, that it would be best if we saw each other a bit outside of the private lessons so that we could talk all we wanted then and not when I'm supposed to be learning."

"That's where you've been sneaking off to every night?" Harry said leaning back against the tree.

"Um..." Hermione found herself getting flustered. "Yes... How did you...?"

Harry just smiled. "I saw you leaving one evening. I couldn't sleep so came back down for a while but I was sitting in the corner and you didn't see me."

Hermione blushed but nodded. "The plan was for me to go to her office for a couple of hours each evening."

"And that's why you were being a bit strange with each other in lessons?"

Hermione nodded at him. "To begin with it felt so bizarre but I think now we've managed to get past the awkward stage. Most of it anyway" she added thinking back to the more intimate moments between them.

Harry nodded back.

"Hello strangers." Ginny had just come racing over to them, her red hair flying behind her. "Harry can I have a word with you please?"

"Yeah of course" Harry looked behind her, saw Dean Thomas standing a little way back, and his face fell a little as he followed her over to him.

"About Quidditch I expect, though I don't know why I didn't get pulled over." Ron said grumpily before turning to Hermione.

"You're happy though?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I bet you love doing all that extra work. Not to mention getting to talk to someone that actually gets all that stuff you go on about."

Hermione smiled. "I still feel a little bit uncomfortable sometimes when I'm there... Like I'm doing something I shouldn't be."

"Well starting an affair with the head of Gryffindor is hardly within school rules. Most people probably wouldn't be that bothered but you're such a teacher's pet I'm sure it kills you half the time."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You... excuse me?" She realised about a second after she spoke how much she'd sounded like McGonagall and tried hard not to smile at the irony.

"Harry might have noticed that you're leaving at night, but it was me that realised you've stopped coming back."

Hermione looked at him close to tears. It had been hard enough for McGonagall to convince her that it was a good idea to tell them anything, the thought that someone, especially Ron who would no doubt treat it like a joke and tell half the school, knew more than she'd told him...

"We aren't having an affair" she practically spat at him.

"You might not have actually... you know... done it..." Ron felt himself blushing a little at the thought of his best friend and head of house "but something's obviously happened."

It seemed pointless to deny it but she still wasn't going to tell him that he was right. Instead she just sat there and looked away from him, ignoring him when he moved to sit next to her.

"I know sometimes I might act like... Well I know sometimes I'm not the easiest person to talk to but Harry's got all this Voldemort stuff to deal with and I didn't think you'd want me telling him anyway so I haven't, but if you want to talk then... I'm here alright?"

Hermione looked up at him a little surprised. "You haven't told anyone?"

"I'm a bit of an ass Hermione, not a total shithead."

She laughed a little and looked up to check that Harry was still preoccupied with Ginny.

"Thank you... and you won't?"

"Tell anyone. I Promise."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So are you going to tell me exactly what's been going on then?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I... we don't really have time now Harry will be back in a second and I'm not a hundred percent sure that I'm ready to talk but... It's complicated. She knows that I like her and she's sort of said that she likes me but won't answer for definite. We've kissed a couple of times, the first time was a complete accident but since then it's happened again once or twice... But nothing more and we aren't in a relationship or anything."

Ron nodded. "Fair enough."

Hermione looked at him carefully. "You're not bothered?"

Ron didn't need to ask her to expand. "About the fact she's out head of house and like sixty or the fact she's female? If it's the fact she's our head of house, so what? I'm sure you're not the first person to fall for one of their teachers."

Hermione thought of McGonagall and Dumbledore and smiled a little.

"Mmmm true, and the others?"

"She's a lot older than you but then I'd totally do Rosmerta and she must be about fifty..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You do surprise me."

"And the fact she's female... Well I guess that means that I don't stand a chance then?"

Hermione smiled at him gently. "It's not even that you're male, I... I think I like both."

Ron nodded and waited for her to continue.

"If it wasn't for her... Ron I love you so much but since I've met her..."

"It's just not the same?"

Hermione nodded guiltily.

Ron shrugged. "So what if you like girls as well... I'd rather you were with McGonagall than Krum anyway."

Hermione laughed. "You're so..." She sighed. "You're an amazing friend. Thank you."

Ron blushed as red as his hair, murmured a little, and then stopped when Harry walked back over to them.

"Everything alright?" he questioned suspiciously, wondering why Ron and Hermione were now sitting so close. Had the week or so where they'd barely seen one another had a good impact on their relationship, or was it that Hermione's annoyance over the potions book was pushing her closer to Ron than she was to him.

"Yep" Ron stood up. "It's getting cold, let's go back inside. I want to use Hermione's notes to do my essay for Snape while she's about."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but in the end decided that after everything it would be only fair. "I'll get them when we get back to the common room, but just this once and you're not getting my essay."

Ron just grinned.

- H&M -

McGonagall was curled up in her arm chair reading and had completely forgotten the time when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Hermione standing behind her.

"Good evening Miss Granger, shall we move over to the sofa?"

Hermione shook her head. "No need." After taking the book out of the head of Gryffindor's hand and placing it safely on the coffee table she carefully climbed sideways onto her lap so that she was curled up in the chair with her.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. "How did it go?"

Hermione sat feeling a little nervous. "Um, well I told them about the course and the private lessons and I did what you said and told them that we were close and that we were seeing each other outside of lessons..."

"And" McGonagall looked curiously at the girl on her lap.

"Harry already knew I'd been disappearing at night. He was just telling me that he saw me leave one night when Ginny called him over to talk about... Well we guessed Quidditch though Ron was offended that he hadn't been pulled over too."

McGonagall just smiled.

"Anyway once he'd gone..." Hermione was feeling a little awkward now. McGonagall had practically insisted that she'd told the boys what was going on... or part of it. But they had both agreed that they shouldn't be told any more... "Ron knows. When Harry walked off he admitted that although Harry knew I was going it was Ron that spotted I wasn't coming back. He hasn't told Harry anything; he thinks that he's got enough on his plate at the moment and knew that I wouldn't want anyone else to know."

McGonagall wasn't sure how to react so just nodded slowly. "How did he seem about it?"

Hermione remembered back to Ron's reaction and smiled. "He was very... unlike Ron actually. He told me that he wouldn't tell anyone and that he was fine with it. Oh and that I could talk to him whenever I wanted" Hermione added smiling.

McGonagall smiled back. Although someone else knowing certainly didn't make this situation any easier she was pleased that Ron had dealt with it in such a mature way and also that Hermione now had someone that she could talk to as well. "Did he ask anything?"

Hermione blushed. "Well not exactly but he called our relationship an affair so I told him that we hadn't..." she trailed off blushing furiously.

McGonagall just laughed gently. "Hermione you came into my living room without knocking on my door and then sat down on my lap, yet you're blushing because you had to tell Mr Weasley that we _hadn't _been intimate?"

Hermione just went a darker shade of red. "Sorry I just..."

McGonagall shook her head and smiled. "Hermione you don't need to apologise. I'm pleased that speaking to Ron has made this easier for you. Did he ask anything else?"

"No, although I did tell him that we weren't in a relationship but we had kissed a couple of times..."

Hermione looked incredibly guilty which made McGonagall feel dreadful. "Hermione please don't look at me like that it makes me feel dreadful. You're well within your rights to tell your friends whatever you wish to. After all Albus is aware of the situation..."

"Oh yes, that reminds me." Hermione suddenly interjected. "Harry's meetings with Dumbledore, he's telling him about Voldemort's childhood. Harry doesn't know why but I just thought..."

McGonagall nodded slowly. "I wasn't aware of what would be taking place inside the meetings and I have to admit that was not what I expected. However I have been able to trust Albus for many years now and I think that it is safe to continue trusting him. But nevertheless thank you for telling me. Trying to get information from Albus is rather like trying to get blood from a stone, except largely less fruitful."

Hermione laughed a little and then they both fell into one of their usual silences.

"I think we're ready to continue with our private lessons now?" McGonagall said softly.

Hermione looked at her. "Oh, okay."

"You seem disappointed?" McGonagall asked a little confused. "I had thought that you'd be fairly excited at the prospect."

Hermione smiled. "I am, I just... why?"

McGonagall hesitated for a moment hoping that she was correctly interpreting Hermione's why. "Because my dear, we couldn't continue with our lessons while our personal relationship was making it awkward. However you no longer seem as uncomfortable..." she glanced meaningfully at Hermione's position on her lap "therefore I think that we should be okay to continue."

Hermione turned to her. "That would be fine if I'd been the only reason that we stopped..."

The head of Gryffindor looked back at her and tried to decide how best to explain before answering. "I have to confess I'm... still finding this a little difficult."

"I'm sorry I'm probably not helping" Hermione admitted, signalling to the fact that she was sitting on the older witch's lap.

"You aren't making this any harder" McGonagall replied honestly. "The entire point of seeing one another outside the lessons was so that we would become more comfortable with each other. I think that we have reached the stage now that as friends we are fairly at ease, and I do believe that past that you are at least secure enough with our friendship to allow yourself to sometimes let things go further without it being an issue, such as now. I have also found myself at the point where it does not make me uncomfortable, however the guilt I feel about abusing my position is something I'm finding it a little trickier to get past."

Hermione took hold her hand and squeezed it gently. "I know."

Silence

For only the second time Hermione led the kiss, that was until she felt McGonagall's tongue slip into her mouth and chocked in shock. They stopped and looked at each other for a second before suddenly doing the only thing that you could do in that situation. They both burst out laughing.

After a few moments of getting their breaths back they tried again, but this time it was Hermione's tongue that slowly grazed McGonagall's lips demanding entrance, something that was readily allowed.

Neither of them knew what had suddenly changed, but guilt, fear, professionalism and everything else that had been hampering their relationship up until that point was forgotten, and neither of them thought about anything but the feeling of the other person's lips on theirs for over an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>*cue more evil laughing*<strong>

**I'm sorry I'm sorry... Okay I lied I'm not I love teasing you all. :P**

**Right it seems that a few of you ARE interested in the extra bits & the playlist so I shall see what I can do. :)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: My name is shortly going to be changed to "lumosmurf". Long story, but it now matches my twitter/youtube account & will soon match my tumblr as well. Just wanted to let you all know so that none of you were like "who the hell is that?" O.o**

**Thank you again to all the wonderful people that have reviewed! Please please keep letting me know what you all think! Good, bad, completely random. Just talk to meeeeee. :P **

**Take care and see you all tomorrow! **

**Chelsey x**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I'm sorry! I'm a bad bad bad fanfic writer that hasn't updated for 3 days again. Please still love me!**_

_**Well I managed to get over 150 reviews so I am INSANELY happy. Honestly you guys are amazing. :D Thank you. **_

_**Going to cut this intro a bit short for once because I always feel like I'm just talking at you all. I'm sorry I do that a lot & you're all welcome to tell me to stop talking.**_

_**Annabanana 1111 - I used to be themagicneverends-x :)**_

_**Right going straight into this today. Hope you all enjoy chapter nineteen! :D x**_

* * *

><p>A few minutes into the kiss it had been wordlessly decided that they needed to move. The angle that they were sitting at made it near impossible to remain there for any longer without either of them getting a severe neck cramp. They both stood up to move but were so focused on the kiss they ended up just standing, half way between the arm chair they had been in and the sofa they'd been heading for.<p>

As the kiss slowed to a stop they both finished the journey to the sofa and sat down next to one another in an awkward silence.

McGonagall groaned to herself at the truth finally dawned on her. Why was she trying to fight this? It was totally pointless pretending that either of them could stop how they felt. They had tried every possible way to prevent this from happening and yet instead of it stopping it just escalated. It had gone from an accidental kiss, to intentional ones, to sharing a bed and a bath; before finally resulting in their first lengthily kiss. Denying what they wanted might have been the right thing to do, but that didn't mean that it was plausible.

"This has to stop."

Hermione looked up with a look of hurt and frustration on her face.

McGonagall shook her head as she correctly read Hermione's expression. "No, that's not what I meant. Trying to pretend this isn't happening isn't going to stop it. I hate myself for not being able to control how I feel, or at the very least how I act; I am a professional and our relationship is going against everything I as a teacher should be doing. But this is ridiculous."

Hermione nodded slowly, still nervous as to where this conversation was going.

"We could of course stop seeing one another completely. I could pass you on to Albus, the meetings could stop and I could stay away from you in lessons."

Hermione's face fell.

"But... I suspect that it would not change anything. And quite honestly I don't wish to stop seeing you." McGonagall said the last part while blushing; hating having to admit that she wouldn't want to break the contact with the younger witch. Continuing quickly as an attempt to minimise her embarrassment, foolishly really with what she was about to say, McGonagall added "so I think it would be best if we just stopped pretending that this is something it's not. This isn't simply a close relationship between teacher and student neither is it just a friendship."

"Is that your way of asking me out?" Hermione said teasingly.

McGonagall glared at her. "You're not exactly making this any easier are you Miss Granger?"

"No" Hermione said grinning.

Sighing McGonagall shook her head. "I'm saying that I'm going to stop trying to be your teacher. I'm going to just let this take its natural course, whatever that may be. While we're in lessons and when I'm tutoring you then our relationship has got to remain professional, however when we are alone..." trailing off McGonagall sat feeling a little lost. This was going against all of her natural instincts as a teacher but she didn't have the strength to stop it anymore. Right or wrong she had fallen for Hermione, pretending otherwise was foolish and naive; and those were two things that Minerva McGonagall most definitely was not.

"We'll just be us" Hermione finished her sentence for her. McGonagall nodded.

They both sat pondering on this new revelation for a moment. Hermione was both relieved and frightened. Although she was pleased that the head of Gryffindor felt the same and was no longer going to try and pretend that she didn't, the idea that they were now in something of a relationship terrified her.

"I don't really know what I'm doing" she confessed.

McGonagall looked at her and smiled gently. "You think that I do? So far I've been in two very complicated relationships, the latter of which..." she stopped herself. "If truth be told it's been a very long time since I've been in a relationship at all, I've never even considered a relationship with a female before, least of all one of my students. In all honesty Hermione I have no more idea of what to do than you do. I think we're just going to have to see how it goes and do whatever feels natural."

Hermione nodded, whispered "okay" and then nervously leant forwards and started kissing her again. McGonagall kissed back for a moment before stopping her. Hermione went to protest but the older witch held her hand up. "Not that I wasn't enjoying that but there are a couple more things that need to be said."

Hermione reluctantly waited.

"First of which is I have to inform Albus; I assume that you're okay with that?"

Hermione nodded "of course." She paused. "You haven't seen him since... Are you going to be okay? Should I come with you or would you prefer to go alone?"

McGonagall let herself think. "I owe Albus an apology for my behaviour, and if you wouldn't mind that is something that I would rather do without an audience. Admitting I am wrong is not something I relish and the less people there to witness it the better."

Hermione smiled understandingly and nodded again.

"Whether or not you choose to tell Mr Weasley and Mr Potter is entirely up to you; however I would appreciate it if, at least for the moment, it went no further than them."

"I... I think I'd rather not volunteer the information. I don't want to lie to Ron though, not after everything. So if he asks I'll tell him but if he doesn't ask then I won't say anything until he does."

"That seems reasonable. Although please don't keep it private on my account. I have no objection to them knowing, however awkward it may be for me."

"Thank you."

They exchanged another small smile and McGonagall suddenly noticed something.

"You're dressed."

"I could undress if you'd prefer that?" Hermione said with a cheeky grin.

McGonagall pulled a face at her. "I was more referring to the fact that you don't appear to have any pyjamas with you. Are you not planning on staying tonight?"

"Of course; maybe I just wasn't planning on needing pyjamas."

McGonagall tried to suppress a grin at Hermione's open flirtation and shook her head. "That brings me onto my third point actually."

Hermione waited trying to remember that this was a serious conversation and not to tease her too much.

"I... Your seventeenth birthday is the Tuesday after next?"

Hermione nodded not sure where this was going. "Just over a week, yes."

McGonagall was struggling to know what to say here as anything she said could be interpreted in the wrong way. She also wasn't sure how Hermione would react to the mention of certain things. Noticing her internal battle the young Gryffindor took hold of her hand and squeezed it supportively. McGonagall, used to this subtle sign of support now, felt reassured and carefully continued.

"Firstly I don't want you to think that there is any pressure for you to do anything that you aren't comfortable with. When I first..." McGonagall was struggling still but at the same time knew she was being ridiculous. She was a grown woman for goodness sake. "When I was first intimate with someone I did it because I felt that I had to. As far as I'm concerned if we can get through the next couple of years of your school education and be no more intimate than we have already been then that would not be a bad thing. Please do not think that means I do not wish to be close to you in that way, it is simply that that would be the proper thing to do."

Hermione nodded. She didn't feel as uncomfortable with this conversation as she thought she would do, possibly because spending so much time with Ginny, Harry and Ron meant that this was no longer something that she was unfamiliar with. However the fact that it was with her head of house and they were now, or so it appeared, in a relationship, it certainly did not make this any less awkward. On the other hand she found it a lot easier now than she had previously done which she guessed was a good sign.

"That said we have already on a few occasions come close to going further than kissing, and I am not naive enough to believe that we'll simply stop at that point every time for at least the next two years. What I will say is that until you turn of age in just over a week going further than that would be a felon, and as much as I love you ending up in Azkaban is not something I'm willing to do – certainly not for the sake of nine days. After that point however it is entirely up to you and when you are ready."

Hermione's heart had nearly burst out of her chest half way through the older witch's speech, but pulling herself together a little started to reply, trying to keep her voice steady. "It's not just up to me, you have to want to as well and I know that after everything it won't be easy for you either. I want us to wait until we're both comfortable and sure of our decision. But I respect the fact that you want to wait at least until I turn of age." Hermione finished before adding with a grin. "And I love you too."

McGonagall only then realised what she'd said and her face went bright red. Hermione just chuckled. "It's okay; we'll just pretend that you didn't say that. I know you aren't ready to talk about it yet."

McGonagall looked at her guiltily. "And you don't mind?"

Hermione shook her head. "No"

The head of Gryffindor suddenly remembered the time, glanced up at the clock and then back at the young witch next to her. "We really do need to do something about your lack of pyjamas though, it's getting late and we both have to be up early in the morning."

Hermione stared at her for a second. "Have you forgotten something?"

McGonagall started racking her brain for what it was that she'd forgotten. "Possibly..."

"Like the fact you're the Transfiguration professor perhaps?"

McGonagall hit her with a cushion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh dear as usual there is SO much I want to say. :D<strong>_

_**Firstly PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING. Honestly I feel like such a review whore but knowing what you're all thinking really does help me so please don't stop talking to me. **_

_**Secondly, I'm sorry again that this was a pretty slow update! I had a small bought of writers block and it took me a day or two to get over it. (I hope this chapter's okay actually!)**_

_**Thirdly, now I've got back into writing and it's not taking me as long I'm FINALLY going to start on all the fanfics on this site. I'm going to begin with Hermione/McGonagall and work from there. ;) I'll probably do T's first, then when I've built myself up to it M's, then K's and K+'s to recover. :P Having said that I'm a lot better at reading smut than writing it. Honestly if this fic ever reaches a M rating I'm going to be DREADFUL. **_

_**I want to read EVERYTHING by all you guys but I had minor OCD and so will have to do it in some kind of order so that I don't cry. Okay that's not true. I have to do it in a certain order on here so that they change from the unread blue to the read purple links. I have actually already started reading a couple. (And you shall receive reviews via PM until I've reached that stage of my reading process.) **_

**_On that note I'd liked to quickly recommend: _**

**_Haunted by OktoberLibra_**

**_Swing Sets and Tree Tops by Refreshingly Original_**

****_The first is a Hermione&McGonagall fic, the latter is McGonagall/Harry but in a cute family way. It is absolutely AMAZING though so even if that's a little out of your comfort zone I'd highly recommend reading it. The last chapter had me grinning for about half an hour after reading it. _

_Oh dear... That not talking as much thing didn't go quite as well as planned. _

_On that note I shall *fingers crossed* see you all tomorrow. Keep reading, keep reviewing, and go check out the fics recommended, you honestly won't regret it!_

_Take care_

_Chelsey _

_p.s. More information about secret half chapters, outtakes & the promised playlist with the next chapter! :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I know this was another slow update but real life has taken over for the past few days. As it is I've had to type up the authors notes for this while I'm in the library so that when I get back I can quickly upload without having to add them in because we're going back out practically straight away!**_

_**Thank you again to the lovely people that reviewed, added this to your favourites and subscribed. Honestly you have no idea how much it means. Unfortunately as I don't have the internet while I'm writing this I won't be able to mention people today, but you all know who you are and how much I love you. Oh although Kat you are far too cute and I feel bad for making you cry!**_

_**Anyway I will keep this short and sweet today! On with chapter twenty... x**_

* * *

><p>Minerva walked into Albus' office to find him sitting at his desk with a pile of paperwork and a bowl of Frosties. She looked from him to the cereal and then back. "What on earth are those?"<p>

"Frosties" he answered simply, happily pushing some more onto his spoon. "They're a type of muggle cereal that I'm rather fond of. Not least because of the tiger they put on the packet. Would you like to see?"

Minerva shook her head before adding firmly. "I'd rather not thank you. I actually came to talk to you about something a little more pressing than your choice of cereal."

He nodded un-offended by her response. "Go on."

"Firstly... I owe you an apology. My behaviour the last couple of times that we have spoken was completely uncalled for. It was highly unprofessional and also extremely unfair. You asked a perfectly reasonable question. It was just that..." She sighed. "You made things harder for me Albus and I resented you for that. But it was my problem not yours and I'm sorry."

Albus nodded again. "My dear you know you don't need to apologise for things like that. Firstly I did deserve it – after all what I did was highly insensitive of me. Secondly the good thing with a friendship like ours is that there is never a need so say sorry."

"Well I wanted to anyway."

"And I appreciate that, so thank you. Yet I suspect that you are not here solely with the purpose of apologising; although I don't doubt that was your main motivation for this meeting. Is everything okay with yourself and Miss Granger?"

Minerva quickly caught him up with everything that had happened. Her telling Hermione about the argument that had happened between them, the bath, the kiss, Hermione informing the boys, Ronald already knowing, another kiss.

"I think I realised then that I was being a fool" she concluded.

"So are you both a couple now?"

Minerva thought carefully for a second and then hesitantly replied. "I think so... although we haven't said it in so many words. But yes I do believe that was the conclusion that was drawn."

"And you came here for my approval?" Dumbledore looked at her knowingly.

"I... Well yes."

"You have it. Although humour an old man's curiosity, what were the ground rules that you've set for her? I don't doubt that there were some."

Giving up reprimanding him for pre-empting her she just said "You are not an old man Albus. I told her that you had to be informed and she was welcome to tell Mr Weasley and Mr Potter but I would prefer if it did not go further than that for the time being."

There was a pause.

"And...?" Albus knew that there was something that she wasn't saying.

Minerva blushed, knowing that she might as well tell him but finding the whole thing incredibly embarrassing. "That our relationship was not to go further than kissing until she turned of age."

"A week on Tuesday"

"Yes" Minerva replied relieved that he didn't appear to be about to making this any worse for her.

He smiled at her.

"That's not to say that anything will happen the moment that she turns seventeen." Minerva quickly added. "If I get my way then nothing will take place at least until she's finished school."

Albus chuckled. "Please don't take this the wrong way my dear Minerva because I do not wish to be shouted at again, but I very much doubt that either of you will be able to wait that long before wanting to be intimate in that way. However I agree that it is advisable to wait for those extra few days to ensure that it is just unethical rather than illegal."

"Just unethical? Thank you so much Albus you're really helping to make me feel a million times better."

He just continued smiling at her and then gently said "just don't do anything until you're ready."

"I won't." Minerva said softly in return. She would never have admitted it but she was touched by the concern in Albus's voice. Sitting down in the chair opposite him she continued. "Do you think I'm wrong?"

He looked directly into her eyes. "No. I think you are doing exactly what you should do. I also think that you should be careful."

"I will."

They both sat in silence for a while.

"Enjoy the rest of your cereal; I'd better go down to the Great Hall to get something to eat myself."

"Would you like me to come down with you?"

McGonagall chuckled. "Thank you, but I'm a big girl now Albus." She leant over the desk, kissed him gently on the cheek, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Let yourself in again?" McGonagall teased as Hermione appeared behind her.

Hermione just sat down on the sofa next to her said "I might have done" and got a small smile from the older witch. "How did it go with Professor Dumbledore?"

McGonagall nodded. "It went well; he was actually less antagonising than usual."

Hermione smiled and then they fell into another of their silences, both lost in thought. Eventually Hermione looked up.

"So... Now what?"

McGonagall looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "Now what?"

"We've stopped denying how we feel, you've told Professor Dumbledore and he's approved, and we've reached the stage where we're less uncomfortable in each other's presence... Where do we go from here?"

McGonagall chuckled. It was just like Hermione to need something to be aiming for. "You stop not calling me anything in order to avoid referring to me as Minerva, we become more comfortable around one another, and we just see what happens. I do believe that was the general idea."

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry, Minerva."

The deputy laughed a little again. "Sweetheart you don't have to make a point of it. Just... following my meeting with Albus I realised something. That for things to be normal we have to behave as though they are. Part of the reason my relationship with Albus has been so strained for so long is because I have clung onto the old memories. As a consequence of that I have always felt as though it should be awkward and uncomfortable between us. In doing so I've created that exact effect. Suddenly now that I'm behaving around him again the same way I would with anyone else things are more like they should be. So I have decided that as hard as I find it to forget you are my student if we want this to be normal we have to not make a huge deal out of the fact that it is not."

Hermione nodded. It made sense really. The more they both thought about the fact they were student and teacher the more they would act like it. Embracing this new theory she curled up and lay against the head of Gryffindor's shoulder again. "Okay."

Having made the resolution and appreciating the fact that Hermione was clearing acting on it Minerva felt as though she should do the same. She moved the witch off of her shoulder and gently started kissing her.

Quickly the kiss became more passionate and they both fell so that Minerva was leaning over Hermione who was lying with her back on the sofa. Minerva felt herself suppress a gasp of shock when Hermione's hands started to run along her side, slowly working their way from the side of her rib cage to her hip. Responding to this her hands moved so that they were on Hermione's hips, pulling her closer until she could feel Hermione's heart beat next to her own.

The younger witch had finally got past seeing Minerva as her teacher but was now struggling to know how far to go. They had resolved to behave naturally but without knowing the exact nature of the law surrounding underage witches and wizards she was forced to guess how far she could go without making Minerva a felon. Deciding that Minerva could stop her whenever Hermione went too far Hermione's hands started sliding up her nightdress at the bottom – not attempting to get it off, simply trying to run her hand along her thighs. Feeling the head of Gryffindor tense and pull away she withdrew her hands and was about to ask if she'd gone too far before realising how stupid she'd been.

"I'm sorry" she whispered tenderly "I didn't mean to... you have nothing to worry about don't you? I'm not Albus and I don't care. I love you."

Minerva smiled gently, both at Hermione saying Albus for the first time and at the reassurance. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

She was stopped from finishing what she'd been about to say by Hermione continuing the kiss. Lips brushed over one another as they battled for control. Hermione did the same again and this time although Minerva still tensed a little but didn't pull away from Hermione's touch. Lips continued crashing over one another and after a few more minutes Hermione felt hands slide up the back of her pyjama top and caress her back. Although she was blushing a little Hermione forced herself not to get flustered. Focussing her concentration back on the kiss she realised that the hands on her back had moved and were now running up her side instead, getting closer and closer to the edge of her chest.

Heart racing, Hermione moved the nightdress up a little and slid her hands over Minerva's thighs, her hips, her stomach... the nightdress was getting hitched higher and higher up her body so that now it was only just hiding her pants from view. Groaning in frustration at the fact it was getting in her way Hermione tugged her hands out from beneath it and, grabbing the hem, started to pull it off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note 2:<strong>_

_**Okay that was really mean. I'm sorry!**_

_**Right a couple more quick things before I have to run...**_

_**Firstly I HATE writing smut. That barely even counted as smut and I have been sitting here cringing for about an hour. Honestly I'm dreadful. I'm okay reading it but writing it... So yes sorry if it's not well edited I was half blushing furiously re-reading it and half trying to stop anyone in the library from reading over my shoulder. :P**_

_**Secondlyyyyyy, some of you may have noticed that the conversation between Hermione and McGonagall about speaking to Ron and Harry(it was a couple of chapters back) was missed out. That's because 1. This fic is already reaching an INSANE length and in the interest of it not going on for 100 chapters I am going to have to stop documenting every single moment of their lives. And 2. The part I missed out there is going to become the first of the separate stand alone fics that will be based in the same world that this is written in but can either be read as part of this or alone. **_

**_Updates about the cut out scenes etc will be saved for next time! :)_**

**_Thank you to everyone for reading and PLEASE keep reviewing! _**

**_Chelsey x_**

**_(p.s. It is now the next morning here in the UK but as I'm half asleep because we didn't go to bed until gone two I decided not to edit the authors notes!)_**


End file.
